Under the Skin
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: Gary Oak wakens from a three month acoma to find he has forgotten five years of his life. Can he remember what happened with the help of an albino girl? What dark past and future do they share? GaryXOC
1. Chapter 1

Under The Skin

Chapter 1

_Fire. _

_It was everywhere. _

_Hacking as he breathed in more smoke, he looked around frantically, searching for something. What is was he didn't know, but he loved it dearly all the same. He stumbled through the area he was in, not able to see if it was a building or a forest. The smoke was too thick and the flames too high. _

_Something white flashed across his line of sight, so he followed. It was an Eevee. It stopped and looked back at him, its pink eyes watching him steadily, sadly, as if it was saying it was sorry. _

_Then black shapes rose out of the flames around them, holding guns pointed at the tiny creature. He felt fear rise up in his chest at an alarming rate. _No!_ he screamed. _Not again!_ The shapes ignored him however, and raised the weapons. With a cry of anguish, he leapt forward to shield the pokemon from it's death. _

"Hold him down!"

"He has to stop moving! He'll hurt himself!"

_Where am I?_

"Get those restraints!"

_What's going on? It hurts…_

Something was pressed against his face, and he felt his racing heart calm. He was able to think clearly now, even if he was still scared shitless. He couldn't even open his eyes. Did he even have any? He couldn't remember.

"What's going on?" Came a new voice, now the fourth in the room. It was old and worn, etched with worry.

"He'll be fine, Professor Oak." said one of the already existing voices. "He was having a rather violent nightmare, scared us. We were able to get him to calm down a bit. Had to drug him up to do it though. He may be awake, but he'll be really out of it."

"Can I stay with him for the rest of the night?" Oak asked.

"Of course. I'll be just down the hall if anything happens."

"Thank you."

Shuffling feet, clinking, then a slight click.

It was quiet.

Then more shuffling. Someone sat down beside him, and sighed. He felt his hand being held, old, calloused fingers rubbing the back of his hand.

"Please be okay, Gary. We all miss you. Even Ash." Oak was tired, Gary could tell even through the haze the drugs had made in his mind. His grandfather had never sounded so old before. He fought against the drowsiness and cracked his eyes open as much as he could. His grandfather slowly came into focus.

"…gramps?" He whispered. His voice was rough from misuse and it broke, but it did the trick. Samuel Oak jerked his head up from looking at his grandsons limp hand to see hazy blue eyes looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. He stood quickly, gripping Gary's hand harder in both of his own.

"I'm here, Gary. I'm here." He saw a small smile on Gary's face as he felt the weak hand grip his old weathered ones a little harder. He fell back to sleep soon after, pulled into a dreamless sleep by the drugs.

Oak sat down slowly, the tears he had held at bay for months finally coming to the surface. He couldn't hold them back any longer and began to cry, shaking with his relived sobs.

His grandson was okay.

He was going to live.

* * *

Gary slowly became aware of the world around him. It was daylight, that much he knew. Sunlight was hitting his face, and he could hear birdsong from an open window.

He could at least remember his name now. He vaguely remembered that he couldn't at some point. When that was, he had no idea. His sense of time was warped, not that it mattered. He could catch up, make up the time he had lost simply laying here.

"What time is it?"

He hadn't known there were people in the room with him…

"Ash, you asked that five minutes ago!" whispered a disgruntled female. Gary felt his hand twitch in reaction to the name, and tried to locate the place Ash's voice had come from. He remembered him, his rival, his best friend.

"Hey, he moved." Ash said. Someone moved to his side, taking his hand. "Hey, Gary, can you hear me?"

Gary groaned, the sound coming out of him a sigh. His mouth was dry and he wanted some water badly. He struggled to open his eyes as someone else hurried out of the room. Gary watched as Ash's worried face came into view slowly. The black hair was a bit longer, but the green eyes were the same.

"…Ashy boy?" Gary whispered. Ash nodded, a grin spreading on his face.

"Yeah, that's right. Hey hun, can you grab him some water?"

"Sure." Gary heard someone move on his other side, but didn't bother to look. He kept eye contact with Ash.

"Brock just went to get Oak. He's been the most worried about you. Think you can sit up?" Ash asked, speaking slowly. Gary still took a little bit to register what Ash had said, and nodded as the rooms other occupant put some water on his lips. It felt good and he wanted more. There was the whirring of machines as the room dimmed.

"Good idea, Misty." Ash smiled as the red head came back.

"I can't give you the cup just yet." Misty told Gary. "You'll have to do with little dabs." Gary could only nod and lick the water off of his lips so he could ease his burning throat. His tongue felt swollen, and that soon began to subside. He leaned his head back, trying to gather his thoughts when there was a noise at the door. He looked, to see his grandfather standing in a state of shock/relief.

"Hey, Gramps." Gary said, relived to see his voice was a little closer to being normal. It didn't hurt to say anything, and his voice cracked a little less. Oak smiled, and hurried to Gary's side. Ash stepped out of the way so that Oak could sit next to the bed.

"I'm so glad you are okay…I thought I had lost you…" He was then crying too hard to say anything else, gripping Gary's hand tightly. Gary closed his eyes, wondering what had happened to him. He only just remembered the people in the room, but he couldn't bring up any other information. He could only grip his grandfather's hand in return, feeling sleepy again.

"I'm glad to see you too, Gramps…guys…" He murmured as he let himself slip back into sleep. He knew he would wake sooner this time.

Gary sat looking around the plain hospital room. It had been a week since the last time he had woken, and he was awaiting his visitors. The doctor had finally gotten the four to go home, then return when Gary was awake again. Gary had been able to sit up for several hours without feeling sleepy if he didn't do too much. However, several hours of having a clear mind was all Gary needed to come up with what felt like hundreds of questions. There was a huge gap in his memory, and he couldn't figure out what was missing. The last memory he could recall was one where he was driving down a road.

He looked up as the door opened, and in came Oak, his sister Daisy, Delia, Ash and Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. No one else had come, but why had Gary been expecting any different?

"How are you feeling?" Delia asked, touching Gary's forehead as a reflex.

"I feel fine, a little sore, maybe." Gary replied. "I can't remember much. There's a huge blank spot in my memory." He said, not catching the worried faces. "Anyway, good to see everyone again. It's been ages I'm sure." Gary smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ash seemed to have caught on as he 'humped' and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You bet you were out for ages! You completely missed the Elite Four Challenge!"

"What, did you climb to the top finally, Ashy boy?" Gary asked, feeling a bit of his energy coming back. Ash opened his mouth as if to reply, then closed it, crossed his arms, and looked away, appearing almost embarrassed.

"Oh, Ash was in the Challenge all right." Oak stated proudly. "Reached all the way to the finals. Once he heard you were hurt, he withdrew and hurried right over. Made history he did." Gary stared at Ash.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Gary." Ash laughed. "You were more important than a title. There is always next year." Gary smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hey Gary."

Gary looked over at Brock, seeing the budding pokemon breeder in a uniform he didn't recognize.

"Yeah?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Brock asked.

"I was driving down the highway heading to pewter city. I think it was August 25th, 2004." Gary said, feeling a little proud of himself. His visitors exchanged a look that gave him the chills."

"Gary. It's April 16th, 2009." Ash said. Gary was dumbstruck. He had been asleep for five years? What had happened to him? "You've been asleep for three months." Gary sat in silence for several minutes, trying to wrap his tired mind around the truth.

"What happened?" He croaked, staring at everyone in turn.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Ash nearly whispered. Gary sank back against his pillows, suddenly exhausted. Oak squeezed Gary's hand and smiled.

"It's okay, go back to sleep." He said, smiling encouragingly at his grandson. Gary nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep moments later. The people in the room exchanged worried looks before looking back at the auburn haired young man asleep in the hospital bed.

* * *

There! i've posted this on deviantart too, although it's further along there. I have a really good stock of chapters, so unless i forget to update weekly, you won't be sitting on your hands waiting for me to type one up.

I really hope you like this, whoever reads it. I've looked over some of the other fanfictions, and i'll be working with the cocky personality Gary has in the show eventually. I really don't like how everone makes him out to be an asshole-player though. Doesn't quite work.

anyway, i hope you'll stick by and see what happens! thankx for reading the first chapter of Under the Skin!


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Skin

Chapter 2

Gary had left the hospital quickly, which was surprising as he had been severely injured when he had been brought in.

He became quiet in the days after as he slowly recovered his old strength, struggling to remember simple things, like where his room was for the first week he was home, or what a microwave was used for. They were all familiar to him, but he almost had to relearn it all. He was glad that Umbreon had forgiven him for his lapse in memory. Like Ash and the rest, he hadn't remembered the pokemon or people until he had seen their faces, heard their voices coming from them, and heard them being called by their name. He'd known each thing by itself, but hadn't been able to make the connection without the help from someone else.

It had been three years since then.

Gary was mostly quiet now, and had begun to study under his grandfather. He still couldn't recall anything from the five years he was missing, and no one else could tell him anything. He had stopped asking about the white Eevee in his dreams, people grew worried when he mentioned it. However, this still didn't quell the need to find it. For some reason, Gary would lay awake night after night, obsessing over this pokemon from his nightmares. Each one was slightly different. Some were even peaceful, but with a hint of lurking danger nearby.

;*;

Gary woke slowly to another day, then still half asleep, he walked to his dresser and began to get out several pairs of shirts, pants, and as he was heading for his socks and boxers, he caught himself. Sighing, he put the extras away and dressed. He had been doing that ever since he had gotten home. It seemed even habits he couldn't remember died hard. His mind knew he was staying home, but his body was still feeling the urgent need to keep on the move. He also often found himself looking over his shoulder, feeling eyes on him when he was in a windowless room on his own. It drove him nuts, he wanted to know why this was, and it irritated him that he couldn't.

He walked over to where Umbreon was sleeping in a basket by the window, his black fur already warm from the sun. He gazed sadly at the scared gash on Umbreon's front right leg, one he didn't remember the pokemon getting.

"Hey, time to get up." He said, gently nudging the pokemon. Umbreon stretched and yawned, looking up at his trainer sleepily. He jumped onto Gary's shoulder as the young man left the room, heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Daisy smiled. Gary raised a hand in greeting as he sat at the table.

"Mail come in yet?" He asked.

"Nope." Daisy said, shaking her head. "Don't worry, you put that add out just yesterday, it's not going to get any results back yet. Wait at least a week, okay?" she laughed. Gary sighed and nodded, looking out the window as Prof. Oak came into the room.

"Ready to start your first research project?" he asked with a smile. Gary forced himself to return it, hoping that it looked sincere.

"It would be if someone had answered my add. I won't have anything for awhile, and Ash is still out looking for wild Shinies." Gary replied, accepting the plate of eggs and sausages that Daisy gave him.

"What made you want to research albino pokemon in the first place?" Daisy asked as she joined her only two living family members. Gary shrugged.

"Dunno. It was just a thought that occurred to me one day while I was watching TV."

"One of those 'I wonder why…?' moments?" Daisy smiled. Gary nodded, concentrating on his food. He didn't want them to know he was still obsessing over a pokemon he continued to dream about. At times he was disturbed as well, but the majority of the time he somehow knew that the white Eevee was the link to his missing memories.

The Oak family continued their meal in silence, Daisy and the Prof. content, Gary appearing to be so as he had for the past three years. His attitude had worried everyone for awhile, but they had gotten used to the new, stoic man that had taken the arrogant trainers place.

When they were done, Gary and the Prof. headed for the lab, Umbreon trotting at their heels. They parted at the pokemon enclosures, Gary heading out to check on the animals. He fed the large pens that housed several of different kinds, then paid extra attention to his own Pokemon that had been stuck at the lab since his accident.

Then he settled down to read a book he had recently found on Shiny Pokemon to try and find a lead for his research. He didn't return to the house when Daisy called to tell him lunch was ready. He was glad they knew to leave him alone when he was feeling extra down. He wasn't even reading his book anymore, his mind was running in circles as he tried to make sense of his dreams.

It was Umbreon that finally convinced him to go inside, well after the time Daisy and the Prof. had gone to bed. He stood slowly, holding his closest friend close to his chest. Gary often wished he could speak to the pokemon, because he would often look at his trainer with the kind of eyes that had seen much pain and loss. Gary would stare at Umbreon for hours, trying to decipher what the pokemon as trying to tell him, but they would eventually give up dejected.

Gary fell into his normal nightly routine. He placed Umbreon in his basket, watching as the dark-type-fox stretched happily, yawning widely. This was one of the few things that could make Gary smile a true smile. He then hung his white lab coat up on the back of his door, and shed his day's clothes, placing them in the hamper. He sat up for about another hour, the time on his clock now reading 2:30 AM. Even if he wanted the dreams that came with sleep, Gary also feared them. He didn't like the constant feeling of being watched, the uneasiness. When other people came into his dream, he kept them at a distance, eyeing innocent passerby suspiciously. He constantly watched his back in his everyday life, not trusting anyone he didn't know personally, and that list was very small.

Sighing in defeat, Gary turned the light out, and lay facing the ceiling until exhaustion finally took him.

_Birdsong echoed through the park, but it wasn't peaceful. Each cry sounded like an alarm, a warning to run. But Umbreon and Eevee were playing peacefully with a Pikachu. There wasn't any danger at the moment, but even that could change in a instant. Gary had found that his senses had become incredibly sharp as of late, and he had begun to trust his gut instinct over reason. It was more reliable anyway. _

_Sighing, Gary looked up through the branches of the tree he was sitting under, running his hand through his lengthening auburn hair. He would have to cut it soon. Gary stood, seeing how low the sun was getting. He called out to the pokemon playing as he released Dodrio. He hopped onto the bird pokemon as the three leapt onto his lap, snuggling into a pack he wore for this reason. _

_Then he got chills, and turned. There, standing where he had been sitting, was a blonde woman, one he hated with every fiber of his being. She looked innocent, but she had the heart of a demon. She smiled sweetly at him, making him glare and kick his pokemon's side, urging it to a breakneck pace. He would not be caught by them. Not now, not ever._

_He wouldn't let them have her._

***********************************

Gary decided to take the next day off. He wasn't getting much sleep, and what little sleep he did get was haunted by explosions and white Eevee's. Sure his dream last night had been a semi-peaceful one, but it still drained him. He knew Daisy and their grandfather were getting worried, but Gary couldn't bring himself to play act any longer. He gently pet Umbreon, who was napping in his lap.

"What happened?" Gary asked, half to himself, half to his pokemon. Umbreon made a crooning noise, and rubbed his head against his trainers chest gently. Gary traced the scar on his pokemon's shoulder, trying to recall what had happened. He growled in frustration at the wall that was still there. Something was keeping him from recalling his memories, and he wondered if it was himself. He knew it was possible for someone to unconsciously repress memories that were too painful to re-live.

Had a pokemon he hadn't told anyone about died while he watched? Had he been able to do something? Or was it a girl that had been so important to him, and his mind connected her to the form of the white Eevee? There were a million different possibilities, but Gary shook his head to clear it. He didn't want to confuse himself right now, his head hurt bad enough.

Gary looked up through the branches of the tree, and felt something stir in his mind, almost like a memory resurfacing, but it was gone the moment he tried to grasp at it, hoping it would lead to others. He really wanted to get up and punch a tree, and his old self would have done just that. But instead he sighed and slumped, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He should just give up. It wasn't worth his time anyway.

Umbreon looked up at his trainer, his ears sagging. He remembered what it had been like three years ago and before. He missed the energy his trainer had always had, the enthusiasm for every new day, even when they were moving around so much. Now he was tired, and he slept uneasily around the same time every year.

Always in August.

* * *

W00t! cliff-hanger, thing....maybe not XD

hope you like this chapter, and if you are dettered by Gary's not so active personality, stick around! he wont stay this way! it is much to hard to work with XD

anyway, here's to hoping you'll give this story a chance!


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Skin

Chapter 3

Gary smiled and thanked another trainer. This one had brought in a Milktank. He would be able to work with her for about a week, before the trainer said he had to have her back. With one final pat, the trainer bid his favorite pokemon farewell and went to see what there was to do in the towns around Pallet. Gary patted the pokemon's side and led her to a small grazing pasture where several Ponyta and Stantler were staying. He had gotten a surprising number of replies to his add, and several approvals from other scientists as his first project. He was now working with two of those, so trainers would not have to go so far simply to let their pokemon be observed.

As it was, Gary was done with his work for that day, he couldn't bring himself to work himself to the bone, no matter how much he wanted too. He was depressed, but refused to go see a doctor or anyone of the sort. He would if it was life threatening, but for now he would ignore his sister and grandfather.

"Hey! Gary!"

"Pika pii!

Gary turned at the familiar voices to see Ash and his pikachu coming through the door to the enclosure. He waved at them, then turned to a Ponyta who had just shoved her muzzle under his arm.

"Looks like you're holding up here." Ash grinned, leaning against the fence and patting the Ponyta's flank. Immediately, several other pokemon ran up, making Ash laugh.

"I'm doing okay. Looks like you still attract pokemon like a flame Venomoths." Gary attempted to smile at his joke, but Ash waved it off.

"Don't if you don't feel like it, dude. Nothing worse than forcing yourself to do something. I'm just glad you aren't acting anymore, we can at least see how you feel and can come running if you need any help." Ash placed Pikachu on a Stantler's head, making the mouse giggle in it's strange language, getting a ride around the pasture. The two young men watched it with small smiles, enjoying the relaxing moment.

"Oh, by the way. Check out what I found." Ash said with a triumphant smirk as he withdrew a poke ball with flourish.

"Finally got your hands on a wild shiny?" Gary asked. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I looked really hard for this one, because I remembered what you were always asking right after you woke up." Ash grinned, handing the poke ball over. Gary stared at Ash, then let a small smile creep over his face.

"Thanks." He pressed the small button on the front of the ball, and watched as the red beam created the form of a small pokemon. He froze as it solidified and gained color, his eyes widening in surprise.

It was a Shiny Eevee, and a pale one too. It sat on it's haunches, looking up at him curiously, it's ears twitching.

"Ash…" Gary said in a strained voice, his head hurt, the pounding was becoming too much, he couldn't think.

"Gary!" Ash yelled in shock as the researcher fainted, falling heavily to the ground. "Pikachu! Go get Prof. Oak!" He said. Pikachu was off in a flash. Ash kneeled beside Gary as the Eevee and Umbreon came up, their ears and tails dragging. Ash rolled Gary onto his back, not sure what to do.

Samuel Oak and Daisy came running outside moments later, Pikachu sprinting along before them.

"Ash! What happened?" Oak asked, kneeling beside Gary. Daisy was standing much like Ash, not knowing what to do.

"I gave him that Eevee. Remember when he kept saying something about a white one? And wondering if any of us knew about it?"

"Yes, I do." Oak said, checking Gary's vital signs.

"I figured he was confusing it with a shiny." Ash said. " And he seemed so bent out of shape about that dream Eevee, and now he's going into this research." Ash mumbled.

"He's been obsessing over those dreams for years." Daisy murmured. "I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine." Oak said as he stood, referring to Gary's state of health at the moment, and to what Daisy had said.

"He proved how much he can live through three years ago." Ash nodded. He had been the first person at the hospital, there even before Gary had arrived in the ambulance. He had been closest after all. Oak had called him after the Rangers had contacted him through Gary's Pokenav. The professor had been worried so he had sent Ash on ahead.

Ash didn't want to remember how mangled Gary had looked. He was almost unrecognizable and covered in blood. The hospital had had to cut his clothes off, and Ash was glad that Gary had been out cold, because he would've been screaming had he been awake. But despite his best efforts not to see the image from three years before, Ash did. He couldn't see Gary in his lab coat laying on the lawn, he was back in the hospital.

Ash pressed his hand to his mouth in an attempt to still the queasy feeling that was rising in his stomach. He had been the only person to see Gary like that, and he couldn't even describe it to the rest. He looked down at the researcher as Gary groaned, and let out a sigh of relief. Gary sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Ash said.

"Hardy har har, Ash." Gary grumbled, letting his grandfather help him to his feet. "Thank you Captain Obvious…"

"No problem, it's my job." Ash grinned.

"Maybe you should head inside and get some rest." Oak suggested. Gary quickly agreed, his head still pounding. He turned, fighting the urge to faint again as he saw the Eevee, and called out to it and Umbreon. The Eevee, having been a bit nervous in the first place, then thinking she had hurt her new trainer without intending to, followed happily, her tail held high.

Gary collapsed onto his bed, watching as Umbreon and his new Eevee clambered up after him. They curled up under his chin, and Gary wrapped his arms around them. This was a familiar way to sleep, his body knew that even after all these years. There was something missing, but Gary didn't mind. He fell asleep, vowing to have these two sleep with him every night.

He didn't dream.

*********************************

"He's smiling."

"Hmm?" Oak looked up from the table, and followed daisy's gaze outside.

"He's smiling again." Daisy said, not taking her eyes off of her little brother. Gary was currently taking a break, and although he hadn't eaten any lunch, he was a little more active than he had been, playing with Umbreon and his Eevee. Oak smiled, watching his grandson act like he couldn't catch the pokemon scampering around his feet. He wouldn't be surprised if the young man burst out into laughter. But he knew Gary wouldn't and the smile on his face was small, but at least it was a true smile.

"Maybe he's starting to recover, finally." Oak said, hugging his granddaughter. Daisy nodded and hugged him back.

"I'm going to work, okay?"

"You be careful."

"I will." Daisy wiped a few tears from her face, then waved and headed out. Oak watched as Gary lifted a hand in farewell to his sister, and then Daisy was off in her small blue car.

That was another thing strange about Gary. He hadn't set foot in a car since he had woken up, unless you counted the day he came home. Even then he was jittery, and left it as soon as he could. Something had happened involving a car at some point, but no one knew where the convertible had gone, not even the Rangers that had found Gary.

Jack had been quite the character, having known Ash from a previous adventure. He had been the Ranger to lead the group in Gary's rescue, and part of the team that took Gary to the hospital. Oak sighed and turned away from the window. He had work to do, and Gary was doing okay.

Gary looked up at the sky, squinting as he noticed it was high noon. He looked at the Eevee had had been examining, his own. He should get them all some lunch, he knew he couldn't go on much longer if he kept skipping meals. He just wasn't hungry anymore. He would go through cycles with his mood. Right now he felt pretty good, and could eat three meals a day. Sometimes he would skip a meal or two if he was feeling down. Those were the days he would hole himself up in his study and work nonstop to keep his mind on things other than his nightmares. Other times he would stop working for days, and not eat anything. He would simply sit beneath a tree and stare into space while Umbreon and Eevee would sit beside him, muttering to each other worriedly.

Those were the days Gary thought about what had happened the most. All he could really do was wallow in nightmares and relive the last memory he could recall, hoping it held a clue. But no matter how many times he relived that day, now how hard he tried to remember, he never could. He just knew that the Eevee he dreamed about was real, or he wouldn't have fainted when he first saw his own. It was so close in color, just a light gray instead of snow white.

Gary clunked his head back against the trunk of the tree, sighing.

"Lets get some lunch, guys." He said, standing. The pokemon voiced their opinions happily and scampered on ahead.

* * *

Yes, for those of you who know him from the movie, Jack Walker will be here! for awhile at any rate ^^ THe pokemon rangers play a part in Gary's past, but i'm not saying what part XD

and ona nother note, not too sure if our Favorite Rocket Trio wil be in this. I'm working with Luna to squeeze them in at some point, but as of now, they haven't made an appearance. I'm trying my best!

and unfourtunately, Tracy, Drew, and a few of the others that i have seen mentioned won't be appearing either, so if you only read stories with them in it, i'm sorry to dissapoint. It was nice that you looked at this anyway ^^

And one thing i forgot to mention in chapter one, NO! this is NOT a GaryxAsh fic. As much as i enjoy yaoi, i think that pairing is SO wrong XP sorry for you fans who love that one. Everybody is entitled to their own opinion, and that is mine.

anyway, i'll let you guys go now XD see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Under The Skin

Chapter 4

"Hey Ash!"

Ash looked up from inspecting a tiny plant, trying to see if it was a Sunkerla. He grinned broadly when he saw the Blonde Ranger.

"Jackie! What's up?" He asked.

"I'm on vacation." Jack grinned, looking around the garden he had found himself in.

"I didn't think Pokemon Rangers took vacations." Gary said, coming from around a bush. Jack stared for a moment, then laughed.

"I see you're still kicking! Good to know."

"Yeah. Thanks." Gary said, looking away. Jack seemed put off, but Ash just shook his head. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. The Head Ranger of our base just died recently, about two weeks ago now. Everyone at the base are taking turns taking small vacations. I decided to come here, see you guys." Jack shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Ash said, looking it too. "I think I remember him. Keegan, right?"

"Heh, yeah. That name makes me laugh though." Jack grinned. "He was acting odd these past few years though. Wasn't as open with any of us."

Gary froze, staring at the Ranger. He tried to grab at the fluttering feeling in the back of his head. Ash looked at him, wondering if Gary was okay.

"I like that name."

"Huh?" Ash and Jack said at the same time.

"Keegan. I've always liked that name. It just came back, I told someone once…" Gary muttered, bringing one hand up to his head.

"Easy Gary, don't over do it." Ash said. Jack came up to the young researcher and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. Gary shook his head.

"No…headache."

"Gary… You have to be careful." Ash scolded.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he helped Ash lead Gary to a bench. Ash was silent until Gary was leaning against the back of the bench, his eyes closed. He led Jack away, out of earshot. They leaned against the garden wall, the stones cool despite the days heat.

"Ash. I'm confused here." Jack said. "What's up with him?"

"He can't remember anything between August 25th, 2004 through April 16th of 2009." Ash said. Jack blanched.

"Five years!?" He exclaimed, making sure he kept his voice down. He looked back at Gary who was still in the same position as before. Ash nodded.

"He gets a headache every time he's close to remembering something, and then he tries to hold onto that, so the headache gets worse. He'll either then give up and think of something else, or he'll keep trying to remember, then pass out. I hate it when he does that, because then he has really violent nightmares. We have to keep an eye on him otherwise he'll hurt himself." Ash explained.

"That can't be good for his health." Jack muttered. "Keegan started doing almost the same thing. He would work himself raw, and he was really jumpy."

"Gary gets like that at the oddest times." Ash said. "Though sometimes he's almost like his old self. Unfortunately, you came when he's nearing his worst. In a few days he'll be skipping meals again and not working. He'll sit under that tree over there and just stare into space for days."

"How often does he go through this cycle?" Jack asked. Ash shrugged.

"It normally depends on his mood, although he seems to only have three."

"Yeah, and what are those?"

"Sad, Depressed, and Really Depressed." Ash chuckled. Jack laughed out loud, holding his sides.

"I like that one, Ash." he chuckled. Gary had looked over when he had started laughing, but had looked away again.

"Looks like he's heading straight for really depressed." Jack said. Ash looked over at his friend and sighed.

"Come on. He wants to be alone." He said. Jack gave Ash a look.

"Shouldn't we stick around to make sure he's okay?"

"If he looks like that, there ain't anything we can do." Ash smiled wryly, nodding behind Jack. Jack looked, seeing Gary slumped sideways on the bench, one arm tucked underneath his head, his gaze unfocused.

"Ah…" was all the ranger could say. He gave a Gary a reluctant look and followed the Trainer. "Oh! I also wanted to congratulate you on becoming the Pokemon Master." Jack said as the left the garden. "Sorry I missed the match."

"It's okay." Ash said, shrugging. "Thanks though. I'm going to try and keep the title for a few more years at any rate. I haven't seen anyone that has much promise yet."

"Already looking for a successor?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah. I don't want just anyone to replace me. A person can have strong pokemon, but not truly understand them. That's not who I want to take the title. I've seen many times what a pokemon can do if it's cornered and weak if they have a strong trainer behind them as their friend, not their master."

"I've seen you work too, Kiddo." Jack laughed. He liked watched Ash's face when he called him that. "You would've made a great Ranger."

"Thanks." Ash grinned. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure."

"Just be careful, Misty's a bit on the… um…moody side?" Ash said, wincing slightly at the memory of that very morning.

"I'll be nice." Jack winked. Ash shook his head and opened the door.

"Hey Mist! Guess who came to visit!" Ash called. There was a loud bang and Misty stalked out of the other room.

"Ash! I TOLD you not to bring anyone over when this house is a mess!"

"It isn't a mess!" Ash exclaimed, looking at the spotless walls. "I helped you clean again yesterday!"

"It's dirty again!" Misty snapped. Jack chuckled.

"It looks beautiful, Misty." he said. "Good to see you again."

"Jackie!" Misty said happily. She waved although she normally would have tackled the blonde Ranger. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"You're gonna be an uncle!" Ash said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind her. "That's why she's in such an OCD personality. Instead of morning sickness and food cravings, she's an obsessive cleaner. It's just as hard to keep up with though." Ash laughed. Jack stood in shock.

"Uncle!? I'm not even related to you!"

"Neither is Gary, but he's still going to be called uncle Gary. Daisy's gonna be Aunt Daisy and Oak is going to be a Grandpa again." Ash grinned. "You'll have to live with it if you keep dropping in." Misty gave Jack the wide-eyed puppy-dog look, and he caved. "Okay, Uncle Jackie it is!" He said. "Besides, the little tyke needs an even exposure of all types of Pokemon culture."

"Yay!" Misty exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Come on, I'll get some coffee. Misty, you sit down." Ash said, directing is wife to the living room. Misty stuck her tongue out at Ash, but did as he said. She and Jack sat talking for a few minutes, and then Ash came in balancing a tray with three mugs, a coffee pot, sugar, cream, and cookies.

"So when's the little guy due?" Jack asked.

"Febuary, 2013. I can hardly believe how fast the time is going!" Misty exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Jack laughed. " It's unreal."

"I remember being ten, even though I threw myself into the adult world, it still felt like even turning 12 was decades away." Ash laughed. "Funny how kids see things."

"Yep." Jack said, sipping at his coffee. He looked around the small living room, smiling at the quaint setting. It echoed what this town was all about. Simplicity, and a new beginning.

They sat talking for several more hours, catching up and goofing off.

***********

Gary didn't move from the position Ash and Jack had left him in, and now it was getting a little chilly. His whole body ached, wanted sleep, but he didn't allow himself that luxury. He already knew he would have a nightmare that night despite Eevee and Umbreon. And he knew it wouldn't be good.

"_Hey kid, you okay?_"

Gary groaned. His head hurt.

"_Don't look at me like that. I'm a Pokemon Ranger."_

He couldn't see any more.

"_My name is Keegan, yours?"_

Gary fell off the bench, but he didn't feel the impact when he hit the ground.

"_Quite the Eevee you got there. No wonder you're on the run."_

What was going on?

"_looks like you dug yourself into a hole without realizing it, not sure how you can get out. These guys are ruthless."_

Gary gritted his teeth against the pounding in his head, he could see gold eyes and blue hair, a kind smile.

"_I'm you're friend. I'll always be here if you need any help._

Gary just wanted it to stop, he was barely registering the words and images running through his head.

"_Just- just be careful. I don't want to see either of you get hurt."_

Gary passed out, slumping on the ground, welcoming the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

There! Chapter 4!

one of my fav's 'cause you get a glimpse of Keegan. you'll meet him in a later chapter through a flashback, he's an awesome guy.

oddly enough, i got the name from a road north of me that i always pass by on my way to class.

well, hope you liked this chapter anyway, despite Gary's trouble. I feel really bad about it, but it's actually necessary! XD

see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Under The Skin

Chapter 5

Gary didn't remember the incident in the garden, only woke the next day and tried to pack for a trip again. Jack made to ask the researcher about the previous day, but Ash had stopped him.

"He wont remember. He never does." Ash said. Jack sighed and watched Gary go about his day with slumped shoulders, refusing food. Even the two pokemon that followed him everywhere were depressed. Gary's mood swings weren't good for any of them.

"He has got to snap out of this." Jack told Ash over lunch. Sure enough, they were watching Gary force himself to work. The auburn haired 24 year old had looked longingly over at the tree he usually sat under several times before pulling himself together and returning to his work.

"We've all said the same thing for the past three years. I can't believe it'll be four soon." Ash said, leaning up against the side of the lab. Pikachu was napping beside him, having finished his lunch already.

"Feeeeebuarry!" Jack drawled, nudging Ash with his elbow. Ash scowled but then blushed.

"I know, I know, I can't wait." Ash said, looking towards the sky. Even with his best friend being depressed, he couldn't help but be exited. Jack laughed and followed Ash's gaze.

"I've never even thought about settling down. You got guts." He grinned. "Especially with that red-head."

"Heh, thanks." Ash laughed. "I think I'm the only person that would be able to handle her. That's what Brock says anyway."

"Speaking of that kid, how is he? He's about 25 now, right?"

"Yeah, he is." Ash nodded. "He's busy running the Pewter Breeding Corporation. It's quickly becoming the top breeding center, and he's also opening up an Endangered Species section. Already has a list of Pokemon being caught to bring in and to be bred in captivity."

"He's got a lot going for him. Glad he's got drive." Jack said. Ash nodded, and they sat in a content silence for a few minutes.

"How's May and her brother?" Jack asked suddenly. Ash smiled.

"Perfectly fine. Max is in college. He has the potential to be the next great scientist. He's working part time at Brocks breeding facility to gain experience with Pokemon. Still has his Snorlax too."

"I thought it was a Munchlax." Jack said, confused.

"It evolved." Ash smiled. "May started a Nursery." Jack laughed heartily at this.

"She did have a way with the baby pokemon."

"I wouldn't be surprised if her and Brock hooked up." Ash smiled. "Their interests are the same."

"Well, maybe we can set them up somehow." Jack laughed. Ash liked that about Jack, he was always in a good mood. He looked over at a pen of pokemon, absently stroking Pikachu's back.

"Hey Jack. What was Keegan like? I only met him once or twice, and that was in passing." Ash said, suddenly curious as it had been that name that had given Gary the headache, later making him faint.

"Well, He was a bit like you. Always trying to help everyone who was in trouble, pulled it off spectacularly too. Risked his life on more than one occasion. He was very open with everyone at the base, accepted anyone willing to become a Ranger that showed promise. He could see skills in people that they couldn't see in themselves, and he was always able to bring those out. One of my co-workers, Luke, was like that. Came into the base about 11 years ago. No one liked him, but Keegan saw what we didn't, and he's at the same level as me now.

"But a few years ago, he began to be a little less open with us. He suddenly began to get appointments that made him leave the base early. Spent less and less time there. He didn't treat anyone differently. He just became, distant." Jack sighed, looking at the sky again. "No one's quite sure what killed him. Luke had taken a message, and when he came back not 20 minutes later, much too soon, he looked like hell. I went back to Keegan's place with him, while some of the others ran for the police. I'll never forget walking into that house." Jack said, shaking his head. "It was like seeing Gary all over again, but this time he had died. The house was in shambles, and Keegan looked just as bad." Jack shook his head. Ash gripped Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry. I hate to relive the night I saw Gary."

"Well, it's always best to get these things out of your head at least a little bit. They never leave, but at least you can talk about them, right?"

"Yep." Ash grinned. He began to watch Gary again, frowning. He wondered if it was the fact that Gary's subconscious mind and body remembered what had happened to him that his conscious mind and body couldn't relax. "I wonder what we would have to do to help Gary remember." He wondered out loud. Jack shrugged.

"I'm not so sure forcing the memories out is such a good idea. He'll remember as his mind and body is able to handle the information." Jack said. "It's almost like how a Pokemon evolves." Ash leaned back and thought about what the ranger had said.

"Wow, that makes sense." He grinned. "You are very good with analogies. Too bad you don't wanna get married, you would be good with the kids."

"Nah, I like kids, but don't really want any of my own. Besides, I'm too old for that."

"You're only in your thirties." Ash said, a blank look on his face.

"So? I'm too old. I'd be forty before I even started expecting one."

"You are strange." Ash laughed. "You'll be married in the next two years. I bet a Shiny Lugia on it."

"Heh, You're on."

******

Gary sat on the fence to the Ponyta enclosure and sighed. He couldn't do this much longer. His body was wearing down, he had to drag himself through everyday, no matter what his level of depression was. He hadn't eaten for two days, and he didn't feel hungry anymore. He knew that wasn't good. He wasn't sleeping well again, all he would dream about now was fire. He caught himself trying to leave the house half asleep more and more. He realized he had done the same thing last year too, always around the end of August. That was when it was worst. But he didn't remember being this tired, this depressed. He refused the pills Daisy had gotten him. She couldn't slip anything into his food or drink as he wasn't eating anything, and be only drank something when his throat felt like it was on fire.

"Gary."

Gary turned to see his grandfather walking toward him.

"Yeah?"

"I have a new reply to your add." Oak said, leaning against the fence. Gary was still surprised at how his grandfather had stayed in such good shape through the years.

"Did they say what kind of pokemon it was?" Gary asked.

"No, they didn't. I do know it sounded like a young woman, she should be here by tomorrow." Oak said. Gary slumped a bit.

"Tomorrow…" he muttered. He needed something to take his mind off of his dreams _now_. He looked out toward the ocean and sighed. Oak followed his gaze and smiled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. Gary only nodded. The sun was beginning to set, making the water change colors.

"What was her name?" Gary asked. Oak shrugged.

"She didn't tell me that either. Just said she was hard to miss. She estimated she would be here around noon."

"That'll be okay." Gary hopped off of the fence and headed back to the house. "I'm going to bed." He might as well look presentable.

Oak sighed and watched Gary walk away. He was watching a young man with so much promise waste away. Hopefully this girl had what Gary was looking for, or he was sure Gary would slowly wither away and give up on life.

***********

Gary filtered through the files sitting on his desk, feeling more exhausted than he usually did. He opened up his filing cabinet and began to organize them. He knew he had worried Daisy and his grandfather when he had come down that morning. He had simply walked through the kitchen and went straight to the lab. He wanted everything to stop, wanted to be himself again.

Umbreon and Eevee sat on his spare chair in a heap, curled up with each other. Eevee gave a small whimper, being calmed by Umbreon licking her head to reassure her.

Gary closed his filing cabinet as someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in." He said, his back to the door as his desk was pushed up against the wall opposite. The door opened with a slight creak.

"Umm, I, I'm looking for Professor Gary Oak… is he in?" Came an unsure females voice. She was possibly looking around the small room for another desk, expecting to see someone else in the room.

"I am Professor Gary Oak." Gary said, standing slowly as he stood and turned around, one hand remaining on the back of his wheeled chair.

"Oh, wow, I thought you would be older." The girl giggled nervously. Gary looked at her slowly, starting at her feet. These were clad in knee-high lace up boots that had mud and dirt caked along the bottom. She wore boys blue-jean shorts, making them reach to about her knees. She wore a large lavender long-sleeved shirt under a blusih gray hoodie, the sleeves and torso of the shirt poked out from under the jacket, nearly covering her hands. Her hair was long, white, in a pony tail, and her skin pale, but Gary froze as he saw her eyes.

They were the biggest eyes he had ever seen on a girl, and while he could tell they were a pale gray, they looked pink. There was the sudden pounding in his head, and before he could do anything, his world went dark.

He fell forward, the chair slipping under his weight. It flung away from him and into the wall next to the girl as he hit the floor, hard. Scared, she ran out looking for the researcher that had led her in.

* * *

MAJOR face-plant ouch. Sorry Gary.

Okay, for those of you waiting for his attitiude to change, you are in luck! Stick around for a few mroe chapters, and you shall be rewarded! It really wont be too long now ^^

hope this chapter was okay, despite the lapse Gary had at the end.

Who is this girl and what about her is connected to Gary's past?

Find out next time! (maybe) XD see you then ^^

P.S. only those of you who have seen the movie with Jack in it will get why Jack laughed when Ash stated May opened a nursery

and i have been thinking of doing a massive upload to get fanfiction updated with deviantart, the site i origonaly began posting this on. tell me what you think please!


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Skin

Chapter 6

Gary groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head felt really sore. He figured he had fainted again as he could see his own room. He tried to remember what had made him lapse this time, but couldn't think of anything significant. All he could remember was the girl who had walked into the room.

"Hey, you feel okay?" Gary nearly scrambled off his bed in the opposite direction as the said girl leaned on the mattress, leaning over him. She looked apologetic, and he could see that her eyes were indeed pale gray with less light shining in them. She was most definitely an albino.

"Yeah, just have a bit of a head ache, that's all." Gary said sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened, but I think I caused it."

"No, you're fine. I've had fainting spells for no reason whatsoever before." Gary mumbled, turning away so that he could get off his bed. "What's the date today again?"

"Um…August 25th, I think." the girl said. Gary nodded and looked outside, then at his clock. It was mid afternoon. Almost time for dinner.

"I'm sorry, I've been out for hours." Gary said. "And you came to see me today."

"It's okay. I don't have anywhere to be, so I can stick around here for as long as you need. And it's not like you can help fainting like that."

"I wish I could." Gary said as he held the door open for her. She hesitated, but left the room. "It's been happening like that for nearly four years. I was in an accident, and I've had amnesia. Every time I start to remember something important, my body shuts down on me."

"That has to stink." the girl grimaced. Gary shrugged.

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Um…sure."

Gary led the way through the house, coming out into the kitchen. Daisy was at the stove, looking forlorn.

"What's up sis, burn the eggs?" Gary asked as he came up to her.

"No, I made more than we're going to need. We'll be having leftovers tomorrow."

"Maybe not. We have a guest." Gary said, turning Daisy around after he was sure it wouldn't ruin the meal she was preparing. Daisy looked confused for a moment, before she broke out into a wide grin.

"Oh wow! So YOU were the one that called!" She said happily. Gary was a little confused, Daisy was never quite this happy to see someone new. She was normally very formal. He didn't know that she and everyone else had their hopes riding on this girl, hoping she had what Gary was looking for.

"Nice to meet you too." the girl said, returning the hug Daisy was giving her. She looked around the tiny kitchen with the oak cabinets with a dark stain to make them shine. The counters were a pale brown with a linoleum floor to match. Umbreon and Eevee soon began their favorite game of slip-n-slide, squealing with delight.

The pack on the girls back wiggled, and out popped a Pikachu's head, one with jagged ear markings.

"Chu?"

"Go ahead Zephyr. Go on and play." the girl said, pulling Zephyr out of her pack. Zephyr looked at the two pokemon now sitting at the girls feet and looking up at him warily. "Go on." She said, setting the mouse down. The three pokemon sniffed noses, then with a cry of glee, Umbreon tackled the Pikachu, soon followed by Eevee. The girl giggled and took the seat offered to her by Gary. Daisy went about her business with a smile and she began to hum. Gary and the girl watched the playing pokemon in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Oak walked into the room and nearly got a heart attack. He hadn't seen Gary at the table since before august. The girl was sitting across from the sullen young man, and they were watching Gary's two pokemon play with her one.

"Feeling better Gary?" Oak asked as he sat down, nodding at the young woman. She nodded back as Gary shrugged.

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard." the girl said as Daisy placed a large pot down on the table. Oak wondered if Gary knew her name. He had passed out at the mention of it before. Had that been the reason he had fainted after meeting her?

"No surprise there…" Gary mumbled, letting Daisy fill his bowl to the rim. Oak knew he would most likely eat less than a few mouthfuls. He didn't look much different than he normally did, slumped shoulders, dead eyes, sunken appearance. Even his hair seemed to sag. After Daisy had served them all, she offered Gary a glass of water and a pain pill. He looked at it warily, then accepted it. Daisy smiled happily and sat down. The group of four gave a short thanks, then began to eat in silence, the pokemon crunching on the food that had been placed out for them previously.

"So, where did you get your Pikachu?" Daisy asked. The new girl smiled.

"I kinda ran away from home, and I never intended to become a pokemon trainer. But while I was lost in the woods, I ran into him. I was too hungry and tired to do much, I was just sitting there when he came out of the bushes. He noticed me, watched me for a bit, then ran off and returned with some berries. We've been best friends ever since. I haven't actually technically caught him either. He's free to leave at any time he wants."

"Oh wow!" Daisy said, her eyes sparkling. She tried to keep her eyes off of Gary, as was Oak, and they were both trying to keep the girl from staring. Gary was playing with his food, actually looking like he was contemplating eating it.

"It's really nothing…" The girl said, smiling a little to herself as she ate a bit more.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. It isn't often a wild pokemon will follow a human of their own will right away. Most caught in the wild don't trust humans, with good reason. Your connection to your Pikachu is quite astounding, isn't that right Gary?" Oak asked, turning to his grandson. Gary nodded in agreement.

"You should meet Ash Ketchum. He has the same type of relationship with his Pikachu." He said. Oak laughed at this, then proceeded to tell their guest about Ash's first meeting with Pikachu. The girl laughed, feeling more and more comfortable by the minute. Gary still didn't talk, but he ate a little.

After a while, Gary got up to head back upstairs. He had barely touched his food, but that was a good sign to his living family members. He paused at the hall entry, one hand on the frame.

"I never did get your name." He said, turning to look at the girl. She had been watching him curiously, wondering why he hadn't eaten much.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She nearly whispered, embarrassed that he had caught her looking. "It's Keegan." Oak and Daisy held their breath, watching as Gary's eyes seemed to flicker for a moment.

"Huh, thanks." He said, bowing his head slightly before vanishing. Daisy and Oak sighed in relief, making Keegan look at them in confusion.

"What's up with him?" She asked. "He hardly ate anything, and he looks like he's about to drop dead."

"Well, that's most likely because he is about to." Oak sighed. "He's been getting worse every year for the past three years. If we can't get him to snap out of this soon, I'm scared to think he may not make it past next summer." Keegan looked back down the hall Gary had vanished down.

"He's been so depressed about his accident three years ago. He can't remember five years of his life, though he tries. Did you tell him your name when you first met?" Daisy asked. Keegan shook her head.

"No, I didn't. He just stared at me, then collapsed. It was so scary." Keegan said. "Why?"

"Because the name Keegan caused him to pass out before. It was when a pokemon ranger was mentioned by a friend of ours. He must've told someone important to him that he liked the name, and he must've liked someone by that name. we're not too sure though." Oak said. "We're trying everything e can to help him." Keegan played with that was left of her deep bowl, chewing her lip.

"Well, maybe I can help him if he can help me." She murmured. She then stood and thanked the Oak's for the meal before heading out side. Oak smiled after her.

"Maybe, just maybe."

"Hey! Why don't you stay the night, Keegan?" Daisy called after Keegan, clapping her hands together.

**********************

Gary woke the next morning, feeling slightly better than he had the previous day. He remembered Keegan almost instantly, groaning. He didn't want to see her again. He rolled over again, deciding to go right back to sleep, when there was an insistent tugging on his t-shirt and a scolding, slightly muffled, pokemon's voice reached his ears.

Umbreooooon…" He groaned. "Leave me alone."

"Breon!" Umbreon growled, tugging harder. He placed his front paws on Gary's back and tugged harder, half sitting down as he pulled. Eevee was still trying to climb up the bed, and just as she made it up, Gary growled and relented, turning toward Umbreon when the pokemon was least expecting it. He fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump and a growl as Gary got up and went to his dresser.

"Sorry." Gary yawned. "It's what you get. I'm still tired." Umbreon growled as he righted himself. He then tackled Gary's leg playfully, rubbing against his trainers chest as Gary lifted him up. He then placed Umbreon down to cuddle with Eevee for a bit. He then pulled open his drawer, and began to pull out his clothes.

He surprised Daisy and Oak again when he appeared for breakfast. He still didn't eat much, a slice of buttered toast, but he ate without complaint. He didn't pay much attention to Keegan until he was done. He stopped at the door, and turned to look at her. She gave him an odd look, so he sighed.

"You coming or not?"

"Oh, right." Keegan stood, Zephyr on her shoulder. Gary led her outside, close to the pokemon pens. He turned to her, wondering why she looked so confused.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Keegan asked. She was slightly annoyed, and gazed steadily into his weary eyes. It was amazing how much sadness once pair of eyes could hold.

"Where's your pokemon?" Gary asked. "We may as well get started."

"Oh, well. I didn't bring a Pokemon, not a Shiny at least." Gary looked at her, stunned. "Because, it wasn't a pokemon I thought would be valuable to your research, it was me." Keegan said.

"Y-you?"

* * *

heh, poor Gary. Keegan really is an odd one XD

who likes Zephyr? anyone recognize him?

and for anyone getting really annoyed with Gary's depression, you are in luck. Keegan is just what he needs. with her around, things are going to start looking up ^^ hope to see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Under the Skin

Chapter 7

Gary couldn't believe his ears.

This girl whom he had never met before, wanted him to include her in his research. But why?

"Why?" Gary asked, voicing his thoughts.

"Because, I think, to understand what makes Pokemon albino, you need to understand what makes humans albino. I'm as close as you can get, and I'm a fortunate case, I just need contacts to help me see, otherwise I'm as blind as a Zubat." Keegan said, taking on a defensive pose, her feet splayed apart, arms crossed, glaring at him. Gary felt a tickle in the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it. "Why, got a problem with it?" She asked.

"N-no. It's just unexpected." Gary said, recovering quickly. He stood in an awkward silence, not sure where to go from there. He hadn't worked with people before.

"Well, what's taking you?" Keegan asked. "Want me to do a few tricks?" She asked. Gary shook his head.

"No, sorry. I haven't worked with people very much yet. I suppose we can skip the testing of attacks and physical."

"Why skip the physical?" Keegan asked as Gary turned towards the building once again. She followed, jogging a bit to catch up. Gary mumbled something about her being a girl, to which she snorted. "Doesn't mean you should skip part of your process."

They eventually called Daisy down, who preformed this task while Gary waited outside the room. Daisy had to keep herself from laughing. Keegan had been here for less than two days, and she was already making her brother blush. She was so happy that he was showing a different emotion besides pain and sadness again. She chatted to Keegan with no real point as the went about the test.

"Wow, you're in really good shape." Daisy said appreciatively as she admired Keegan's figure. "I haven't looked like that since I was 14!" She giggled. Keegan blushed and looked away.

"It's really nothing, I don't even try…"

"Makes it all the better." Daisy said as she drug the scale out from the corner of Gary's office. "Goodness, he needs to clean this place up…" She muttered. She watched as Keegan stepped onto the scale, taking note of a few scars her clothing hid, but decided not to bring them up.

"He seems really troubled, your brother." Keegan said, watching as Daisy began to take notes.

"Yeah, he's beating himself up for one reason or another, he can't remember squat, and he thinks its his fault." Daisy shrugged. "There, that's done." She said. Keegan stepped off the scale, looking around the room. It was small, not to much room to move around in. Filing cabinets lined the walls, and where they didn't was where Gary's desk was to her left and where the door was to her right.

"Seems kinda stupid." Keegan said, letting Daisy measure her height. "why worry about something you can't remember?"

"It is a little on the off side." Daisy said, smiling as Keegan snorted. "But he's been having nightmares for years. He doesn't talk about them much. He doesn't think we know. I can hear him walking around his room at night, and I sometimes hear him wake up."

"Well, maybe that means he DID do something." Keegan said.

"Maybe. Can you lift your arms?"

"Sure." Keegan did so, watching as Daisy measured her bust. How was Gary going to use his tape measure after this?

"So, why are you 'lending' yourself to my brothers research?" Daisy asked as she jotted down some more notes.

"Well, I'd like some answers for myself." Keegan said. "I told you I ran away from home, and once I found Zephyr and gained a license, I was able to move freely without anyone hovering over me. My parents were…cruel, really." Keegan said, looking away from Daisy. "I never really understood why I was different, and they never told me.

"It was nice once I came out into the real world, there were so many people with odd hair colors, that it didn't matter that mine was different. I felt like I belonged."

"Aww, that's cute." Daisy said happily. "You should stick around here, it IS Pallet Town after all. You know, get a fresh new start and all that jazz." Keegan smiled as Daisy took her last few notes.

"I think I might…" She almost whispered. Daisy smiled happily. Somehow, this whole situation was working out _perfectly_.

*********************

"Okay, blood samples." Gary said, taking Keegan's outstretched hand.

"Doesn't it take years to look at a strand of DNA?" Keegan asked. Gary shrugged.

"Normally, yes, but they have been developing more and more ways to make the process easier. One of my colleges is working on a program to isolate the gene that causes the lack/change of color in a pokemon. It would probably work on human DNA as well." Gary said, pricking Keegan's finger. She winced slightly, but other than that, she didn't show it bothered her. She was used to a lot worse. She shook her head to rid her self of those memories as Gary moved for a strange machine on his desk. He had alerted the other scientists to what he was doing, and asked them to continue studying pokemon while he dove into the human realm of the subject. Little did he know, even miles away, they could tell he was wearing down, and they were glad he was picking up this new enthusiasm.

Keegan placed her hands behind her back, watching Gary as she bounced on the heels of her feel. She was nervous, nervous of what he would find and how he would react. Gary worked in silence, now completely ignoring the girl behind him as she leaned over his shoulder, watching what he was doing.

"Hey." Keegan said suddenly.

"Hnnn?"

"Why don't I do an obstacle course?"

"A what?" Gary turned to look at Keegan like she was nuts. "You're hell bent on making this as close to a pokemon observation as you can, aren't you?"

"Well sure! I don't want you to stray too far from your comfort zone." Keegan said.

"Forget it." Gary muttered, turning back to his work. He shoved the tiny feeling of annoyance away to the back of his mind. Daisy called them for dinner after that. Keegan happily went out the door, but froze when she realized Gary wasn't following her. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the researcher half standing, half sitting. He struggled with the decision for another moment before following Keegan out the door.

She didn't know why, but Keegan was glad. She really shouldn't worry about him, especially after… No! Keegan shook her head mentally, shoving those thoughts away. She would **not** think about that! _BAD Keegan!_ She scolded herself, then giggled slightly. Gary arched and eyebrow, but chose not to ask. Keegan pranced into the kitchen happily, taking the seat she had been at for the past two days.

Conversation was light, even though Gary didn't join in. It was like usual, he ate a few bites then excused himself. As Keegan watched him go, she remembered someone he had mentioned the day before.

"Oh, right, I just remembered, he mentioned something about me meeting an Ash." Keegan said, turning to face Oak. She liked him, he was so close in personality to someone who had been important to her. Just older, A LOT older.

"Ah, yes." Oak chuckled. "Ash Ketchum lives several blocks away, I can give you his address and a map. You may want to be careful though, he and his wife are expecting their first child, and she's developed an OCD personality. We're not sure if it will stick, but hopefully not." He laughed heartily at his, obviously remembering one of his own experiences with the pregnant woman.

"Ash and Misty are good people really." Daisy said, taking over for her grandfather who was still chortling. "I'm sure Ash would love to meet you. He has an affinity for pokemon, and can't seem to keep his nose out of trouble, or pokemon from flocking to him."

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked.

"Well, when Ash was younger, he wasn't the best trainer on the list. But he developed rather quickly, gaining even wild pokemon's trust. He worked together fluently with any pokemon he caught, and even when the battle looked grim for him, he always managed to turn the tables and keep his pokemon intact and healthy.

"He was a prodigy in hiding, and he's currently the Pokemon Master. He's been getting at least one challenge a week, so between those and Misty…" Oak began to chortle again, leaving Keegan to her thoughts.

"Well, maybe I'll leave Gary to his thoughts for the afternoon, so I can go meet Ash." She said, finishing her lunch thoughtfully.

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll go find our map of Pallet Town." Daisy said as she stood.

"Thank you." Keegan smiled. Daisy smiled back and left the room.

"I think you'll get along with Ash splendidly." Oak said. " He likes to give people the benefit of the doubt, even Team Rocket. He was getting chased by a couple of buffoons for years. I think he made them hit their heads a few to many times for them to stay evil and sadistic, because they were quite the villains in the beginning." Oak rambled on, not noticing Keegan's eyes grow wide at the mention of the pokemon terrorist organization. She regained her composure just before Daisy came back with a triumphant grin.

"Here you go. I marked his house with a red dot, here's his address. Be careful, you hear?" Daisy said, giving Keegan 'the look.' Keegan laughed and stood.

"Thank you very much. I'll be very careful." she said. "Zephyr! Come on boy, we're going to meet some new friends today!"

"Pikaaaa!" Zephyr cried happily, his ears twitching as he leapt onto his trainers shoulder. Keegan waved goodbye to the Oak's, then hurried out the door, looking at the map. Daisy smiled, turning to Oak.

"I think everything is going to be okay." She said. "I just can't believe how fast Gary started to eat after she showed up, and at his worst time too."

"She has a strange power, that's for sure. I think she's more like Ash than we know." Oak nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to wait and see what happens." Daisy nodded in agreement, smiling to herself all the while.

* * *

Keegan does indeed have astrange power. lol

i hope you guys like her. notice, she's already got Gary on the mend, even if the two of them don't realize it.

And yep, Keegan gets to meet the Ketchums! and Jack! lol.

hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Under The Skin

Chapter 8

Keegan looked up at the quaint house before her, now a little nervous. Zephyr nudged her cheek, crooning encouragingly.

"Right, I just have to ring the doorbell, right?"

"Chu!"

"Here goes!" Keegan said, pushing the tiny white button. The sound echoed through the house, followed by silence. She hoped she hadn't caught them while they were eating, she had made sure to get to know the town first before coming over so it was now about mid afternoon.

There was the scuffling of tiny feet, and soon a yellow head was poking out from a small door planted into the bigger one.

"Pikachu!" it said, glaring up at Keegan.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your trainer not in?" Keegan asked as she kneeled down, closer to the Pikachu's level. "I came from Professor Oak's lab, I'm here to meet Ash Ketchum. Is he at home?" The pikachu seemed to soften a bit, but was still wary. Zephyr hopped down to the ground, and began to talk with the other pikachu, making wide hand movements as he did so. The other Pikachu nodded, then vanished inside of the house. Zephyr clambered back onto Keegan's shoulder as someone a lot bigger than a pikachu hurried to the door. Keegan watched nervously as the door opened to reveal a red head who was looking agitated and curious at the same time. The look made Keegan want to giggle.

"Hello." Misty said, looking Keegan up and down. Keegan did so as well, noting the telltale rise of Misty's abdomen.

"Hello. Um, I'm Keegan, I was looking for Ash Ketchum. I'm new to town and staying with the Oaks, and they suggested I come and visit." She explained, growing nervous once again. Misty broke out into a smile almost instantly and invited Keegan in, or more like she dragged the poor albino through the door.

"It's good to meet you!" Misty said happily as she shut the door behind Keegan. Keegan giggled nervously as she removed her dirt caked boots. "Daisy actually said you came to Gary looking for answers to your questions about yourself. Honestly, can't blame you. I wonder if I can get Gary to explain how Ash works sometimes. Honestly, that man in a mystery."

"I hear he's a great trainer." Keegan said as she followed Misty down a pale blue hallway.

"Oh he is, he is." Misty said, smiling. "But he can act like a mature adult one second, then be an immature fiver year old the next. He wears me out sometimes."

"I'm sure the actual kid doesn't help either." Keegan pointed out. Misty blushed happily.

"No, not really. I still can't quite believe I'm pregnant. Ash is enjoying it though, despite the grief I'm putting him through." Misty laughed. "Go ahead, sit down." Misty indicated the kitchen table and Keegan did so as Misty pulled out snacks.

"So, where is Ash by the way?" Keegan asked out of curiosity. Misty shrugged.

"Who knows. His Ranger buddy came in a few days ago. Seems the head Ranger of his base died a few weeks ago unexpectedly and unexplainably. He's on a bit of a vacation." Misty shrugged. "I never met the man, but Ash did briefly."

"I wonder what he was like." Keegan said, picking at some strawberries. "It's always sad when you lose someone close to you."

"You're right. We almost lost Gary a few years ago. But I'm sure you heard about that." Misty said. Keegan shrugged.

"Not much. I just know he was in an accident and has had amnesia ever since."

"Well, Ash would be able to let you know how close to dying Gary was. He was the first one besides the Rangers and hospital personnel to see Gary. From what Ash tried to tell me, he was nearly unrecognizable. It had been some sort of explosion, enough to mangle a car to beyond recognition." Misty sighed. "He was in a coma for three months, I have to say, those were the hardest three months I've ever lived through. He kept fluctuating between bad and good health. Every time it looked like we would loose him, something made him pull through. We figured those were the times he was most conscious so we tried to talk to him as much as we could when he was fighting to regain his health.

"Oak cried for days after Gary woke up for the first time. He was so happy." Misty rambled, not registering the shocked look on Keegan's face.

"Does anyone know what happened? Didn't the Rangers see?" Keegan asked abruptly. Misty shook her head.

"No. And no one can do any sort of investigation until Gary can remember. It's a cold case."

"What if it was Team Rocket?" Keegan asked, trying to find a clue, anything to help her understand.

"No way. Gary was as far from team Rocket as Ash was from being completely out of their way. He just somehow got wrapped up in all their plans, foiling them every time. Wasn't any room for another trouble maker, they made sure of that." Misty said. Keegan shook her head, still confused.

"That just makes no sense, if a car he was riding in was that badly mangled, he didn't make it explode. It's just not possible."

"That's how we know some one was out to get him." Misty said. "He hasn't stepped foot in a car since. He may not remember what happened, and we never elaborated, but his body remembers."

The two young women sat in silence, watching the two pikachu playing on the floor. They were getting along incredibly well, and their movements were nearly the same. Keegan was quickly discovering that there was more to the sullen man than she had ever thought, and was curious to know who he really was. She decided to change the subject, and instead began to question Misty about the baby until Ash returned. They happily chatted about things unrelated to Gary Oak, both on the same train of thought.

It was nearing dinner time when Ash finally returned, Jack in tow. Keegan was helping Misty prepare the food, having fun learning how to cook something more than the simple meals she made for herself out in the wild.

"Misty! Where are you?" Ash called. He was soon heard humming happily as he smelled the food. Jack started to laugh when Ash squawked, indicating Pikachu and Zephyr had tackled him. The young man came into the kitchen, the Pikachu's hanging off his head.

"Mist, when did we get another Pikachu?" He asked.

"Since Keegan came to visit." Misty said, indicating Keegan.

"Hey!" Keegan said, making a peace sign. "I'm staying with the Oaks right now."

Ash blinked, clueless for a moment before grinning broadly.

"Oh! I remember now!" He laughed. "Sorry. Oak warned me you might be coming over, said we had the same sort of connection with Pokemon." Ash said, picking Zephyr off of his head. "You have an interesting Pokemon here."

"Thank you, so do you. I heard about your first meeting." Keegan laughed as Ash blushed.

"Yeah, I wasn't the best trainer, but I'm glad I got him anyway. He's my best bud." Ash said, hugging Pikachu who cooed happily. "Oh, meet Jack, He's a Pokemon Ranger.

"Please, call me Jakkie." Jack said with a wink.

"Nice to meet you, Jakkie." Keegan laughed. "I'm Keegan."

"Keegan?" Jack froze as he went to shake her hand. He burst out laughing a moment later. Keegan scowled, splaying her feet and crossing her arms. She had heard about this guy…

"What, got a problem with my name?" She asked defensively. Jack wiped the tears from his face.

"Sorry, but yeah. I normally find it a pretty odd name when it's for a guy, but a girl…" He burst into laughter again. "Oh… I wish Keegan could've met you. He'd have loved it. That man was the best."

"I heard what happened, I'm truly sorry." Keegan said, tucking a strand of long white hair behind her ear.

"Ah, it's okay. He wouldn't want his passing to be mourned anyway. He was a really upbeat guy."

"I bet." Keegan smiled, placing her hands on her hips, her feet still parted in a defensive stance. Jack blinked, tilting his head. Keegan moved and he decided to pass of the feeling of deja-vu. His Keegan used to make that stance whenever he was giving an assignment or a lecture.

The night passed quickly, Keegan and Ash chatting aimlessly about pokemon. Misty and Jack joined in a few times causing the conversation to become very heated at their different views. Keegan decided to leave finally as Zephyr fell asleep in her lap. She shook hands and left, thanking the Ketchum's and Jack for the wonderful time. Jack watched after her for a bit, still confused. There had been several other times that night that something she had said or did reminded him of his superior. The girl was a mystery, that was for sure.

Unbeknown to Keegan, she had just gained three more peoples trust to get Gary back to the way had used to be. She had so much hope riding on her, and she didn't even know it as she walked along the darkening streets with a smile on her face.

***********

Gary sighed and turned his desk light off. Keegan Evo's file was finished. Why her name meant something to him, he didn't know. Every time he thought of her, something in his mind stirred. As usual, the headache came with it so Gary ignored it. He didn't feel like fainting anymore.

It had only been a day since she had come in, since the 25th. It felt like so much had happened, but in truth very little had. It was almost the end of the year, and Gary felt weary already having to pull himself through another winter. At least he had a new project to occupy his time with. Keegan's DNA should keep him busy, and despite what he tried to tell himself, he was curious about how the genes looked in an albino human. He would start tomorrow, he was too tired to tonight.

Gary got ready for bed, skipping dinner, and turned out his bedside table light. He was just drifting off to sleep when Eevee wiggled out from under his arm and slipped to the bedroom floor. She hopped up again awhile later.

"Where'd you run off too?" Gary wondered groggily, only receiving a lick on the chin. He curled up again, vaguely noting he was more comfortable than normal, that he was holding something else, but he drifted off to sleep with out thinking on it.

* * *

OKay! how'd you like that one?

And there is a lot about Keegan that people seem to recognize, huh? XD

anyway, lots of foreshadowing here

Here's to hoping you stick with it! thankx for reading my story thus far, Kudo's to you! *toasts readers*


	9. Chapter 9

Under the Skin

Chapter 9

_Gary yelled in shock as he slipped down a hill, landing on his butt, hard. He looked up angrily at the three pokemon laughing above him. _

"_Shut it, you three." He mumbled as he stood. The three pokemon nimbly pounced down the hill, using the trees as support. They pounced on him, making him laugh. These days, he took any chance he had to relax, even if it was for only a few minutes at a time. _

_On this thought, Gary stood, one pokemon, a pikachu, clinging to his shoulder. He leaned down, taking his pack off. _

"_Want to go in, girl?" He asked the tiny little Eevee at his feet. He knew she didn't like being out in the open much. She shook her head, prancing off with Umbreon. Gary smiled, replaced his pack, and followed the fox pokemon. He had decided the wilderness was the best place to be if he want to loose the people following him. Pikachu and Eevee had lived in the wild for years as far as he knew, and they had been very useful in helping Gary and Umbreon survive. _

_Gary looked around him at the old woods, it was relaxing, and he felt no danger. The trees were tall, wide, and grew close together, the north sides of their trunks caked in moss. Vines dangled from the tree tops, and occasionally Gary could see a Mankey using them to swing from tree to tree, playing. Smiling, Gary continued on his way. _

_And since he was looking up instead of down, Gary tripped again, slipping down a steeper embankment than before. Instead of laughing this time, Eevee, Umbreon, and Pikachu, who had fallen off, came running to make sure their trainer was okay. _

"_Hey kid, you okay?" _

_Gary jumped at the voice, looking up to see a rather large Doduo and a blue haired, gold eyed Ranger. He felt Eevee squeeze into his pack quickly, and he hoped the Ranger hadn't seen her. He gave the Ranger a wary look, ignoring the offered hand to help him up._

"_Yeah." He said, a little on the cold side. The Ranger gave him a look, one of his eyebrows raised. _

"_Don't look at me like that. I'm a Pokemon Ranger." He indicated his uniform, seeming to consist of a brown jumpsuit, brown gloves, a deep green jacket and black boots. Gary glared at him. _

"_That doesn't mean anything." He said. He had seen a lot of people who seemed to be there to help, but only ended up being there to harm, like that damn nurse at the pokemon center three years ago… _

_The Pokemon Ranger looked taken aback. _

"_What happened to you kid? I have never seen that level of distrust in someones eyes before." _

"_It's a long story. I really don't want to talk about it." Gary said, turning away. "I'll be going now."_

"'_Fraid I can't let you go. Sorry kid, but it gets pretty dangerous in the woods from here on in." the Ranger said. "I'd be glad to lead you in a safer direction." He said. Gary looked towards the woods, knowing that if he refused to cooperate, the Ranger would use force. But he didn't feel like being 'escorted' anywhere. He still didn't know if he could trust this guy. _

"_Whatever." Gary muttered as Umbreon nudged his leg. He let out Dodrio, making the Doduo look at his evolved form curiously. The Ranger gave a happy smile and mounted his Doduo, who was just big enough to hold him. _

"_My name is Keegan, yours?" He asked, holding out a hand. Gary looked at him warily, making sure there were no traps. Keegan was smiling, but his eyes were telling Gary everything he needed to know, that he could be trusted. It scared the trainer to know how well he could read people, no matter what act they were putting on. _

"_Gary Oak." He said, shaking Keegan's hand. _

"_There, see? That's more like it." Keegan grinned. "So, what brings you out here? Not many trainers actually come into the woods." _

"_Well, I'm kind of on the run from someone." Gary said, then mentally smacked himself. This guy was weird. He had told the Ranger the exact reason for his actions, instead of the half-baked story he had been telling people. _

"_That's always fun. Who is it?" Keegan asked. Gary glared, and Keegan got the message. "Damn. So, where did your shy little Eevee run off to? It looked cute." Keegan asked, changing the subject and looking around the forest. Gary was scared at how well he thought he could trust Keegan and so fast, but he had been living on gut instinct for about a year now, and it hadn't failed him yet._

"_She's in my pack." Gary said. "She's the reason I'm out here." his pack moved, and out popped the Eevee's head. Seemed she was comfortable in Keegan's presence as well. Keegan reached over to scratch her ears, making her close her eyes happily. _

"_Quite the Eevee you got there, no wonder you're on the run." He said, looking a bit worried now. "How did you get her?"_

"_She fell into my car a couple years ago. It all started after that, and they haven't left me alone since." Gary said. _

"_Looks like you dug yourself into a hole without realizing it, not sure how you can get out. These guys are ruthless."_

"_I know." Gary said, emphasizing the words. He had gotten a little TOO friendly with the people following him, and he didn't like it. _

"_Hey, why not stick around the Ranger Base for a few days? Quite a few of us are out at the moment on long jobs, I'm not expecting any of them back for about a week. Everyone else generally keep to themselves." Keegan offered. Watching Gary as the young man contemplated this offer. He hoped that Gary would accept. He wanted to ask some more questions, look at the Eevee closer, and help him. _

"_Sure." Gary said finally. Keegan felt himself grin broader than he had for awhile. _

"_Great!" Keegan said happily. "Come on, it's this way." Keegan tapped Doduo on the head. "To the Base, Donny." Keegan said. Donny chirruped happily, and trotted off towards the base. Gary turned Dodrio to follow, feeling oddly relaxed. He was a little uneasy, but that feeling didn't last very long either. He was surprised that someone other than Ash had this type of aura, one able to gain someone's trust within a few minutes. _

_Keegan happily introduced Gary to his receptionist, a cute girl with mousy brown hair and eyes. _

"_Melody, glad to meet you." She smiled. Gary returned the gesture, shaking her hand. "You'll be safe here, all of our Rangers have a through background check before they are admitted." _

"_Thanks. It means a lot." Gary said. _

"_You can go ahead and let your pokemon out." Keegan said. "And relax. We're not that bad." He winked with a grin, sitting down in one of the chairs that littered the small lobby. Gary joined him, letting Eevee out of his pack. She, Umbreon, and Pikachu scampered off to play, Gary watching them with a smile on his face. _

"_Hey, were you interested in filing a report?" Keegan asked. "It's always possible to stop them if they are apprehended early enough in the chase."_

"_Keegan, it's been three years. I think the time for report filing is long past. I only got away for a little while, It's only a matter of time before they track me down again." Gary said. He hadn't even been home, in case they followed him and threatened his family. He knew it was always a possibility even though he hadn't contacted them for two years. All they knew was that he was off on some random quest he had felt he needed to take. They didn't even know about the Eevee. _

_The door opened soon to reveal a blonde Ranger. _

"_Well well well! Who did the Persian drag in?" He asked, slinging an arm around Gary's shoulders. _

"_Jackie, meet Gary. Gary, this is Jack Walker." Keegan said. "He's a bit sarcastic at times, but he's a good guy." Gary shook Jack's hand, the mischievous twinkle in his green eyes reminding Gary of Ash. _

"_Nice to meet you. You Sam's grandson?" Jack asked. Gary nodded._

"_Yeah. If you see him, let him know I'm okay."_

"_Yeah, sure." Jack said, scratching his head in confusion. "These your pokemon?" He asked, changing the subject. _

"_Yep. Umbreon is the only one I've actually captured though, had him since he was an Eevee. The other two are sort of tagging along. I think they view me as their trainer though, Pikachu has fought for me a few times." Gary said. It wasn't completely true, but Pikachu had stepped in the way of a small battle with another trainer that was hampering their get away. The three pokemon tackled him as he spoke of them so fondly, making him laugh as the chair fell over backwards. Keegan and Jack hurried over to him, worried. _

"_You okay?" Keegan asked, helping Gary up. _

"_Yeah." Gary chuckled. "I'm fine, really." Keegan helped Gary right himself, then turned to the pokemon, hands on his hips, feet splayed apart in what was normally a defensive stance, but the added stern look on his face made it otherwise. _

"_You three need to be more careful. How can he take care of you if you're throwing him out of chairs?" The three pokemon hung their heads for a moment, before their eyes sparkled, and then tackled Keegan instead, making him fall backwards, laughing. _

_Gary, Jack, and Melody burst out laughing as well. This was a relief to Gary, as he hadn't been able to do anything like this for so long. These three, he knew he could trust. _

_Gary left two days later, which Keegan didn't like. He had the worst feeling that he would never see the arrogant 19 year old again. He held Gary's hand for a bit longer than usual when he shook hands goodbye, trying to delay the departure. _

"_I'm your friend. I'll always be here if you need any help." He said. _

"_I know." Gary nodded. "And I thank you for it."_

"_Just- just be careful, I don't want to see either of you get hurt." Keegan said, spotting the little white Eevee playing with a few wild flowers. Gary had a certain bond with her, different than the one he had with the others. It was like Eevee wasn't even a pokemon the way she acted sometimes. _

"_I will." Gary said. "I'll see you around." He waved, bounding down the steps of the ranger base and back into the forest. Keegan swallowed, knowing for sure he would never see Gary Oak again._

Keegan Evo walked willingly to his death five years later.

* * *

Author's Comments

Ummmm, yeah ^^ had fun doing this. I absolutly could not avoide doing a chapter with the Ranger Keegan, i liked his personality too much. Unfourtunately, i'm pretty sure this is all he'll be in this story for. i really do like him alot, too bad he died U.U  
i hope you enjoyed this chapter, however sad it was ^^  
oh, keegan's uniform is a spinoff of the mens uniform from Ringtown (check out the pokemon ranger game for DS)


	10. Chapter 10

Under the Skin

Chapter 10

Gary yawned and stretched, feeling Umbreon and Eevee do the same. He felt…good.

Gary sat up, looking around his room like he had never seen it before. He was feeling better than he had in years. It was great. He felt like running again. Patting Eevee and Umbreon, he went to his dresser and opened it up, grabbing one of the button down shirts he had worn for the past three years, and then froze, looking at his closet.

Umbreon seemed to smile, nudging Eevee happily as Gary vanished into the walk-in closet he hadn't set foot in in years. He knew this was good news. Gary came out, dressed in his old travel clothes, and he even grabbed the green and yellow Ying-Yang necklace hanging on the door beneath his lab coat which he put on shortly after the necklace.

"Come on you guys, I have to check up on the Shiny's today." He said, turning to the pokemon on the bed. Umbreon and Eevee jumped off happily, running up ahead of him. Gary smiled, wondering why he was feeling so good. Maybe it was the dream he had had last night. He remembered Keegan, the Ranger Jack had been talking about. Gary had met the ranger before, and he had helped Gary out for a few days. He had met Jack then too. It had been rather interesting, staying at the base.

Gary couldn't remember much, the moments specifically with Keegan were clearer than the rest, but he had unlocked something. Like the fact that the white Eevee was real, he hadn't made it up. Though, he should probably keep that little bit to himself. The pikachu in the dream was also oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, the details of the dream were fading away.

Gary walked into the kitchen, grinning like an idiot. Oak, Keegan, and Daisy were already there, and the look on Gary's face when he walked in made Oak spit his mouthful of orange juice over his pancakes.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, torn between utter joy and confusion.

"I remembered something." Gary smirked. "Keegan, that Ranger Jack was talking about. I can't remember much, but it's there. I wandered into their ranger base." He said. "Dreamed about it last night." Daisy stood in shock, then a smile spread over her face and she hugged her brother tightly.

"Oh my gosh! That's the best news I've had in years!" She cried. Gary smiled, shoving Daisy off of him. Keegan was staring at him, fork half way to her mouth. He looked at her and tilted his head.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She said, turning back to her food, but with a smile on her face. Gary shrugged, and cut the pancakes on his plate in half. He knew he wouldn't eat all of them, but he'd try to eat at least half.

Daisy was the first person done, and as such, hurried to the phone. Gary couldn't eat anymore of his food due to laughing while he listened to Daisy call just about everyone they knew to tell them that he had remembered some tiny little detail about the five missing years. As Gary got up to go outside, Daisy grabbed the back of his lab coat.

"Oh, no you don't. We're all going to go out and celebrate." She grinned. "This could be the start of a lot of recollections."

"I might not remember anything else!" Gary cried out in protest, trying to wiggle out of the jacket. "Why make a big deal out of it?"

"Well why not? This is obviously the best you've been feeling for awhile, so why not take a break and enjoy the day?" Keegan asked. "Not like you've been giving yourself a chance to relax anyway."

"She's right, Gary." Oak pitched in, standing. "It has been the first thing you remembered, and perhaps if your mind connects remembering with fun, you may remember more." Oak said. Gary noticed the beginnings of a lecture, so he sighed in defeat.

"Al right, al right." He smiled, shedding his lab coat. "I give up." He said, shrugging off the lab coat and placing it on the back of the chair nearest to him. Daisy squealed and set about making a picnic lunch, which Misty was also doing no doubt. Gary walked outside, fed the pokemon with Keegan and Oak's help, and then sat on the fence waiting for Daisy to come out. Keegan joined him, smiling as she swung her booted feet. Gary decided not to ask her about it, and turned his attention to Daisy, who signaled that she was ready to go. Gary hopped off the fence, and ended up racing Keegan to the bikes. How, he didn't know, she just got ahead of him and he felt some of his old competitive spirit.

*****

True to thought, Misty had also made a large picnic basket, making sure that there was enough for all the humans and Pokemon. They spread the two large blankets they had brought under a large tree, and set about setting up the meal. The group of 11, 7 people and 4 pokemon, dug in, talking happily. Jack was heard laughing loudly as Gary revealed what he remembered, also remembering the few days that Gary had spent at their base. Luckily, he didn't remember the Eevee, Gary didn't want to talk about it just yet. He wasn't sure people would believe him.

As the little party wore on, Gary sat contemplating things, watching the pokemon play. Umbreon and Zephyr got along the best, while Pikachu and Eevee were still connecting. It was relaxing to watch them tumble about in the grass without a worry. There had been a sense of urgency in his dream that made him tense even now. How much stress had he been under?

"Hey, Gary." Ash said as he sat down beside his ex-rival.

"What's up?" Gary asked, looking over at Ash.

"Good to see you're looking like yourself again. Missed you these past seven years."

"Seven? Thought it was eight." Gary looked at Ash in slight confusion.

"Yeah. About a year after you started acting a tad distant, you just stopped talking to anyone at all, just sent letters every now and then telling us you were okay and on some huge mission. I got super pissed and went off to try and find some 'mission' bound to be bigger than yours." Ash laughed at this. "I gave up eventually."

"Knowing you." Gary smiled. "You probably got distracted." Ash laughed and blushed a bit at this. Gary laughed harder, knowing now when Ash and Misty had begun to date. "What'd you have to do, tie her to a tree and bring the candlelit dinner to her?"

Ash roared with laughter at this, while Gary chuckled. Ash ended up on his back, holding his sides and rolling side to side as tears streamed down his face. Once he calmed down enough, he sat up again, wiping tears from his face.

"No, actually. Our first date was a huge water pokemon show, one she had been wanting to see for ages. It lasted several hours, so we ate while we were there. Candlelit dinners weren't for a couple of months. Sorry to disappoint."

"Nah, that's okay.' Gary smiled. "Besides, it must've been fun to see how exited she got."

"Hell yeah. I almost lost my arm though. She wouldn't let go and she wouldn't stop bouncing up and down. Thought the whole arm would pop off." Ash grinned.

"So, when did you get married?"

"Apparently about the same time you ended up at the Ranger base. Jack was at the wedding, told us you were okay."

"Wonder where I was…" Gary muttered, putting his chin in a hand resting on his knee, looking off into the distance.

"Hey, don't sweat it man. You'll be here for the kid when he comes."

"Oh, so it's a He now?" Gary asked, looking at Ash, and eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we got it identified yesterday. The doc's still not sure, but hopefully we can get it official next month. Misty wants to start in on the room right now, but I told her to wait."

"I'd wait anyway. Watch, it'll be a girl, just had her finger down there, or something." Gary smirked. Ash scowled, then grinned.

"Your on." Ash laughed, shaking hands on it.

"Hey! You young hooligans!" Jack's voice rang out across the park, alerting Ash and Gary. The two young men stood, seeing a newcomer as they turned around. They dusted themselves off, and walked over, the features of the newcomer slowly gaining focus.

He was a few inches smaller than Jack, and was also in a Ranger uniform like Jacks. He had lanky brown hair that hung to about his shoulders, gathering at the back of his neck and light brown eyes with a tad of green. He waved, so Ash and Gary returned the gesture.

"Meet Luke, you guys. He was the last guy Keegan recruited. He's the next best ranger at the base, under me." Jack said.

"Pleased to meet you." Luke said, smiling. He shook hands with Gary and Ash. "I'm just here to get this guy's lazy ass back to the base. He's going to be taking over for Keegan."

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Congrats! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Eh, well, I kind of forgot. Between you and Misty's good news, and now Gary's it slipped my mind." Jack said, laughing.

"Eh? What good news?" Luke asked.

"I'm expecting my first kid." Ash said, grinning broadly. Gary decided the news of a kid was the one and only thing to get a guy to smile till his face looked ready to break in half.

"What's up with you? Engaged?" Luke teased, smirking. Gary shook his head, laughing.

"Well, I've had amnesia for the past three years, just remembered something and everyone decided to make a big deal out of it." Gary smiled.

"Well, I don't see why not. Especially if they're important memories, who want them to stay hidden?"

"That's true." Gary shrugged. He leaned against the bar of the bike rack they had been standing next to, the cool metal almost searing. It was relaxing though. The four men stood chatting for a little bit longer, until Luke did something that had Gary's mind shutting down at a rapid pace.

He threw his head back, laughing heartily at the deal Ash and Jack had made, hands on his hips. When he brought his head back to it's normal position, his smile was wide, showing all his teeth.

Gary felt light as darkness took over his vision and mind, and he only saw the smile as he toppled backwards, Ash's worried cry ringing in his ears.

* * *

Author's Comments

Meet Luke! He plays an important roll in the story, not gonna say what that would spoil things A LOT.

Anyway, hoped you liked this one. I imagined Ash to be the type of person to grin lke an idiot 24-7 for all of the nine months of pregnancy. I think he's just as bad as Misty sometimes XD

and i realized something at work today, i don't think our favorite Rocket trio will be in this i'm not sure though, gonna talk with Luna tomorrow and see if she can help me figure something out.

And about the whole thing with the bet Gary has with Ash about the gender of his kid, there was someone i worked with that that happened to. her parents though she woul dbe a boy also, but she had her finger down there XD just goes to show that nothing is compleatly fool proof ^^ You'll have to wait and see what it is though ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Under the Skin

Chapter 11

Gary had fallen back into the long row of bikes, succeeding in toppling them all like dominos. He hadn't been out for long though, but had been thoroughly shaken. He joked about it for awhile, but ended up letting himself be driven back home by Misty as Ash took his bike. Jack and Luke had stuck around to make sure Gary was okay, then they had had to leave.

Gary had been a bit down the next day, but soon began to regain his energy. Keegan remained at the Oak's home, settling in quickly. She spent a lot of her time with Gary, watching as he regained his old energy and personality.

It was now two months later, and Halloween was just around the corner. Gary was now nearly back to normal, if not a little less arrogant than he had been, but everyone was just glad they could see the old Gary Oak again. The group of six had decided to go as Shiny pokemon when they had been invited to a party at the town hall for the adults once all the kids were in bed.

Due to her increasing weight, Misty had decided to go as a Chansy, Ash was going as a Charizard, Oak was a Kadabra, Daisy had decided on Bellosom, Gary was going as Quilava, due to his hair. He had even been able to spike it up and temporarily die it red, yellow, and orange. They still didn't know what Keegan had decided on, as it could be either an Eevee, Dewgong, Seal, Togetic, or even Absol.

"Keegan! Get your butt down here! How long does it take to put a costume on?" Gary yelled up the stairs. "The party starts in an hour!"

"Shut it, you flaming ego case." Keegan snapped back. She was just around the corner in the bathroom, and had left the door open. She could hear the rest of the group snickering at them. "You should know just how long a costume takes to put on, you're the reason I'm late with mine!"

"Hey, this costume is a work of art. It HAD to take a long time to put on."

"What, and mine isn't?"

"I doubt it." Gary smirked, He could almost see the albino rolling her eyes. He could also hear Ash trying not to laugh out loud. The Pokemon Master had been teasing Gary nonstop for weeks about his constant flirting with Keegan. Gary assured him time and time again, that it was just goofing off between friends. Ash would then roll his eyes and draw the word out with a sarcastic tone.

Gary would then kick him out of the house.

"There, got the ears on, happy?" Keegan yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, now come on, Daisy is about to loose her patience, she's bouncing up and down wanting to take the picture." Gary laughed as he walked away from the stairwell, listening to Keegan mutter under her breath. He took his seat on the arm of the couch, while Umbreon and Eevee sat on his lap. Daisy started bouncing up and down even more, squealing as she saw Keegan's outfit. Gary laughed, then stopped when he saw it.

Keegan had decided, of all things, to dress up as a shiny Eevee. With her hair down, reaching well past her rear, she looked even more like the pokemon than Gary had first thought. He began to feel a bit woozy, and fought the fainting spell. He hadn't had one since the park, and he didn't want one now.

But he got it any way, falling face first onto the floor. Eevee and Umbreon were able to jump out of the way in time, so they hurried to their trainer, looking worried. Ash started laughing, unable to help himself as he too, hurried to his friend.

"Geeze, Keegan, the phrase 'knock him dead' is a figure of speech. Don't take it seriously."

"Shut up, you tar-head." Keegan growled. Ash only shook his head as Gary came around.

"Hey, you okay?" Misty asked, leaning in as much as she could. Her stomach was starting to get in the way sometimes.

"How's the hair?" Gary asked, reaching up to see if any damage had been done. Ash burst into laughter again at that.

"Of course, he's only interesting in his looks."

"It's fine, Gary." Oak smiled, helping Gary to his feet. "Glad you weren't out for more than a few seconds though."

"Ditto. Daisy would've killed me." Gary grinned. "How many more guys are you planning on making hit the floor, eh, Keegan?" He asked with a smirk as he sat down again. Keegan scowled, blushing.

"Friggin' ego case…" She muttered, sitting beside him reluctantly.

"You know it." Gary laughed, slinging an arm over her shoulder, grinning at the camera as Daisy sat, having set the timer. The camera flashed, so Gary shoved Keegan off the couch, making sure the camera was done. Keegan squealed, glaring at Gary as she landed on the tail attached to the back of her costume.

"Jerk."

"I know. Gary smiled, then helped her up. "Am I still a jerk?"

"Yes." Keegan growled. Gary laughed and the followed the rest out of the house, Ash having to hold the little wings he had made so that they didn't get caught in the door. Keegan had done a good job with her outfit, she was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a mini skirt with thigh-high stockings, white dress shoes, with Eevee ears stuck to a head band and a fluffy tail, but Gary couldn't shake the image of the white Eevee he had once had. Keegan turned to him as they walked, and he felt a little light headed. What was happening to him tonight?

"Hey, Gary! Put your eyes back in your head!" Keegan laughed as she got into Daisy's car. Gary smirked.

"Not a chance." He grinned, climbing in after her.

"Enough flirting you two!" Daisy scolded jokingly.

"Aww, can't take your little bro being interested in girls?" He asked, leaning over the drivers seat.

"Get off, Gary. I think Keegan's right, your ego is too big."

"Ah, that it is." Gary sighed dramatically. The other three passengers started laughing. Oak was glad Gary had gotten back to normal. He couldn't remember much else, just little tidbits of a park or a street or people or even dates, but nothing huge. However, Keegan had seemed like the blessing they had all been hoping for.

Keegan found out that night, just how much hope had been placed in her, and how grateful Gary's friends and family were. She was sitting off to the side of the dance hall, taking a break. Watching Gary dance with some of the girls was hilarious, he was a good dancer when he tried, but he was just acting like a stupid teenager for the fun of it. Ash and Misty came up to her, and sat down.

"Hey, taking a break?" Keegan asked.

"Yep." Ash said, fanning his face.

"We actually wanted to thank you." Misty said, smiling at Keegan. The albino set her cup down, confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"For Gary." Ash said. He smiled and stood, not letting Keegan say another thing as she sat, stunned. Oak and Daisy came over next.

"Really Keegan, you were what he needed." Daisy said after Keegan protested any involvement of Gary getting better. "He was falling apart, you saw that."

"He began to act different with you around. He had never remembered anything after one of his fainting spells until after he heard your name, and was able to associate it with that Ranger." Oak said. "I'm afraid I wasn't too hopeful on Gary making it past this next summer if you hadn't come along. We were all praying for you to have the thing he was looking for. Even if it wasn't quite what we thought it would be, you obviously have something he needs." Oak said, placing a hand on Keegan's shoulder. She looked out at Gary who had just gotten done with a spin. He smiled and winked, then went back to teasing the girl he was dancing with and fake fighting over her with her boyfriend.

Keegan bit her lip, wondering if what they said was true. She didn't really know how to reply to any of them.

"You don't need to say anything." Daisy said, hugging Keegan lightly. "We're just grateful you gave us back our family member and our friend. We don't want anything more." Daisy paused, thinking. "Or maybe we just want a wedding from you two." Daisy giggled before she let go and pranced off. Oak chuckled and squeezed Keegan's shoulder, watching his grandson. He didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing.

"Don't worry about her, she gets odd." He said. "But she is right. We are eternally grateful for you returning Gary to us." With a final squeeze, Oak walked away, joining a small group of people about the same age as him. Keegan was still blushing, but was smiling happily. She had never been depended on before, and even though she hadn't known it, they HAD been depending on her, and she hadn't let them down. The thought made her happy.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Gary sit down across the table from her and snatch her cup. She did notice him drinking it though.

"Hey!" She snapped, yanking the cup back. "Get your own!" Gary laughed.

"Nah, punch bowl is on the other side of the dance floor. I'm going to get mobbed if I go out there again."

"Well yeah, people are glad to see you're back to normal." Keegan said, looking at her cup before finishing what was left inside.

"So, how many guys have you knocked dead tonight?" Gary asked, smirking slightly as he remembered what had happened before they had left the house.

"You mean besides you?" Keegan asked. "Hang on. I'll be right back." She got up and walked away, making Gary laugh as he watched her walk. She was swinging her hips, getting more than one guys attention on her way to and from the refreshments table. She gave Gary a cup and sat down with a new one of her own. "That answer your question?"

"Yup." Gary smirked. "Too bad none of them fainted." He said. Keegan rolled her eyes.

"You are way too full of yourself."

"Nope, just too full of punch." Gary grinned.

"Then let me finish it for you." Keegan said, leaning across the table. Gary let her have his cup, but then grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said before getting up and moving back out onto the floor. Keegan blushed, knowing he hadn't been talking about the punch.

* * *

Author's Comments

There! happy chapter. i like the idea of Gary being a total dork on teh dance floor, couldn't resist that one. and Keegan looks to freaking cute, i'll have to draw her in her costume and post it XD  
hope you liked this chapter, the slow ones are a little tough to do, as i don't do very good with the slower areas of a story, but i am learning!


	12. Chapter 12

Under the Skin

Chapter 12

"Hey, Keegan, can you hand me that?"

"Define 'that.'" Keegan said in a flat tone as she looked up at Gary. She had her hands on her hips, her feet placed apart. Gary had now recognized this as a habit of the Ranger Keegan, and wondered why Keegan herself did it so often. It was interesting to see it from the top of a ladder though.

"hmmm, not too sure… I seem to recall I'm not good at describing things." Gary said thoughtfully, sitting on the top of the ladder and stroking an imaginary goatee. Keegan rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, you ego case. What do you want?"

"You?"

"Come on, be serious."

"But what if I am being serious?" Gary asked, placing a hand over his heart, looking hurt. "You could have just wounded me seriously emotionally."

"Phhht. Yeah right. You're as hard to scar emotionally as a Rhydon is physically." Keegan said, rolling her eyes, seeing the mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, that rope by your feet there." Gary said, laughing. Keegan grabbed said item and tossed it up to the red-head.

"What do you need that for anyway?" She asked.

"Building a nest for some Taillow." Gary said, getting back to what he had been doing.

"Huh, looks like a Combee hive."

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to hold a few nests at a time." Gary said, his voice muffled as he leaned into the structure.

"You know, maybe you'll fall off and hit your head again, and then maybe you'll remember everything. Wanna try it?" Keegan asked, steadying the ladder as it shook. Gary seemed to contemplate the choice.

"Nah, can't be risking my neck on something as stupid as falling off a ladder." he said, coming out of the community nest. He looked down at her, smiling as he saw the stance that was hers alone. Her feet were placed apart again, although this time, her arms were behind her, her hands clasped together. She did this when she was trying to be cute, and hoo boy did it work, on just about everyone too. "What?"

"Nothing." Keegan said, shaking her head and laughing. Gary shook his head and let it go, climbing down the ladder.

"And you say I'm weird."

"Hey! Can't I just stand here?" Keegan asked, taking her defensive stance by placing her hands on her hips.

"No. When you stand like this." Here Gary did a rather goofy impression of her the way she had just been, making his eyes real big and watery. "It always means you want something." He said, straightening. Keegan looked at him weird. "C'mon, Keeg. You've been living here for what, three months now? We know how you work."

"Not exactly." Keegan smirked, putting her hands into her pockets and following Gary out of the huge bird cage. Gary quirked an eyebrow, then smirked.

"Want _me_ to figure out exactly how you work?" he asked, nudging her arm. Keegan placed her hands behind her back, humming in thought as she looked up at the ceiling of the lab building. She did a little skip, smiling.

"Nah. That would just help your ego." She said.

"There is nothing wrong with having an ego!" Gary said in mock defense.

"When it's as big as yours, it is."

"I know several people with big ass ego's that I've mushed down nothing." Gary said triumphantly. "What ever 'ego' I have is nothing compared to them!"

"Oh really?" Name at least five!" Keegan said stopping and crossing her arms. Gary smirked and stopped as well, counting off at least 15 people he had battled while he was a trainer. Keegan ended up sighing in defeat, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I give up!" She cried.

"You let your guard down!" Gary smirked, poking Keegan in her exposed stomach. Keegan 'omphed,' then glared at Gary.

"You shall pay dearly!"

"I can hardly wait." Gary said, winking. Keegan groaned.

"Why do you always have to be suggestive?!" She yelled, swinging out to hit him. Gary dodged, laughing.

"It's just the way I am, toots."

"Well change! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Mwahahahaha! Nevah!" Gary said evilly, prancing down the hall. Keegan growled and chased after.

Oak smiled at the commotion as it passed by his office door. Those two were in denial to everyone and to themselves. With how close they had gotten, he was surprised they hadn't noticed it yet. Perhaps it was because they were so comfortable with each other. Oak chuckled as Keegan began yelling again. This was a daily occurrence. Gary really was back to normal, he hadn't picked on anyone since Ash, and he had just recently began to dig in on Keegan like he was. Although, unlike Ash, Keegan shot equally snide remarks, making Gary's game all the more fun.

*********

Whistling, Gary fairly strutted out of his room, heading for the bathroom. He had once again won the 'fight' between him and Keegan. That was 15 Gary, 5 Keegan. Also, for once, Eevee and Umbreon weren't with him, they had taken to playing outside in the cooler weather with Zephyr.

Gary ended his little tune as he opened the bathroom door, the whistle dieing as he started to blush. He and Keegan stood in shock, him halfway through the door, Keegan wrapped in nothing but a towel as she had just gotten out of her shower. Gary swore under his breath, muttered a hurried apology, and slammed the door shut, making his way back to his room.

He sat down on his bed shakily, fighting to stay awake. He had seen her once before, he remembered now. He had been going to the river that had been located near a camp he had made. He had rounded a group of bushes and saw her in the river, although without the convenient towel.

Gary put a hand to his forehead, breathing slowly, maybe he would just lay down for awhile. This girl was causing him too much stress. Doing just that, Gary fell asleep.

Keegan nervously knocked on Gary's bedroom door. Receiving no answer, she pushed the partially open door further in, to see him sleeping. She remembered he had looked a bit woozy before he had shut the door, and giggled quietly. He was still blushing too. She shut the door and returned to her room, smiling. Accidents like that were hilarious, even if they were highly embarrassing. She just had new ammo to tease him about at dinner.

True to her plans, Keegan began that nights taunting by leaning her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow on the table.

"So, Daisy, I have something interesting to tell you about your 'innocent baby brother.'" She saw Gary smirk out of the corner of her eye, and she knew he was already thinking of something to say in return. Daisy pretended to look confused while Oak placed his fork down to watch the fun, He had learn his lesson the last time.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, that little 'angel' is a Pervy Peeping Tom." Keegan huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Didn't even knock!"

"Oh c'mon, Keegan, you left the door unlocked on purpose." Gary winked. Keegan's hand flew to her chest as she looked at him in shock.

"How _dare_ you!" She cried out, acting insulted. Daisy rolled her eyes as Gary smirked.

"Oh, come on you two, just admit how you feel already! Enough of this beating around the bush by constant flirting." Gary got a serious look on his face.

"You're right, sis." He said, pounding his fist on the table. He reached across it and grabbed Keegan's hand in both his own. "Keegan, I confess! This morning was terrified of marriage, but upon meeting you, I felt our wedding couldn't come soon enough!"

"Oh Gary!" Keegan cried, planting a sappy smile on her face. "I feel the same!" she brought her other hand up to one of his.

"But alas! I sanctify myself married," Gary said, breaking contact with Keegan and moving to his sister. "And you should know it's unexpected…"

"Gary, get off!" Daisy shrieked. "You are sick in the head!" Gary was laughing too hard at this point to do much else than lean up against the wall. Once they had all calmed down, he looked at Keegan and smirked. She knew that look, he had a good one up his sleeve, so she braced herself.

"You know, I don't get why you're so worked up over this little accident, it's not like I haven't seen it all before." Blushing furiously, Keegan whipped a roll in his direction.

"GARY LEE OAK!" Keegan shrieked. "That is SO wrong!"

"I know." Gary smirked. "Why do you think I said it?" Keegan just rolled her eyes

*****

Later that night, Keegan sat on the fence to the Ponyta enclosure, enjoying the last of the warm weather. She was still embarrassed about earlier, and was planning on her revenge. She had to get him good, or he would turn it on her again.

"Hey."

"Hi." Keegan didn't turn as she felt Gary lean on the fence. They watched the sunset for a bit before Gary spoke again.

"I was being serious, you know." He said.

"About what?" Keegan asked, petting a sleeping Zephyr.

"Remember that river beside Cycling Road where all the camp sites are?" Keegan froze as Gary mentioned the river. She had only been there once, and what he had said earlier could mean only one thing

He was telling the truth

"Don't worry." Gary chuckled. "I didn't see much, I turned away to quick."

"Pervert…" Keegan mumbled.

"Not intentionally." Gary smiled, leaning his head against Keegan's side. Keegan smiled and rested her arm on his back, her hand laying on the back of his head.

"I know."

* * *

Author's Comments

I really liked doing this chapter, it was hilarious, especially the bathroom bit XD COULD not resist doing that XXD it also plays an important part in the story, so HA! XD

Anybody recognize the lines Gary and Keegan use in their 'confession of love?'  
if you don;t it's from Tim Burton's 'Corpse Bride.' AWESOME movie, loved it to death (lol, death... XD)

Yeaaah... Garys middle name was something i made up. If anyone knows his real middle name, let me know! i'll update it!

I really like the scene at the end, was WAY to cute to pass up ^^ they are SO tottaly in denial XXD

Hope i made you dry your eyes out laughing this chapter XD


	13. Chapter 13

Under the Skin

Chapter 13

"Do I have to wear my hair down?"

"Yes, you saw what he did on Halloween!"

"It's heavy though…"

"I'm surprised you don't feel the weight when you put it up all the time like you do." Daisy said, dragging a comb through Keegan's hair.

"I'm used to it." Keegan muttered. "And I can't believe I let you hack off so much."

"It was only twelve inches, sheesh. Besides, it'll be a little easier to manage this way, and the split ends are gone." Daisy said. "It's still as long as your butt."

"It took me years to grow it out as long as it was!"

"And I'm sure you can get it there again in a few more, just trim it regularly, okay?"

"Fine…" Keegan sighed, letting the older woman comb her hair, muttering about how thick it was. The albino crossed her arms, glaring at the mirror. She had never really bothered to dress up for anything, except the Halloween party. She was wearing some of Daisy's clothes, a long navy blue skirt with a icy blue blouse. Daisy had also bullied Keegan into wearing some makeup for once, and although it wasn't much, Keegan felt uncomfortable.

"Look, just relax, you look adorable." Daisy said as she pulled Keegan's hair back into a low ponytail by tying a large, pale pink ribbon around it and making it into a bow.

"I still don't see why we're making such a big deal out of his 26th birthday." Keegan muttered.

"Well, this is the first one he's been exited about, and really the first one we've been able to celebrate in about seven years." Daisy said, checking her hair in the mirror.

"I suppose we're ready to go then?" Keegan asked. She felt a bit odd in the dress, but it wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Yup!" Daisy said as she snatched up her purse, seeming pleased with herself. Keegan rolled her eyes and followed.

She came down the stairs slowly, wondering why she was blushing and why she was so nervous. Oak was in a two piece suit, not much unlike this typical everyday attire. Daisy herself had been wearing black dress pants and a white blouse. Ash was wearing khaki dress pants and a pale blue shirt with a red tie while Misty had also worn black dress pants, although she wore a shirt to match Ash's and fit over her stomach, now six months pregnant. Gary was facing away from her, talking to Brock and May, in Khaki pants and a black button down shirt with the collar flipped up and wrist bands to match his pants. Brock, wearing brown pants and a green shirt, froze, smiling when he saw Keegan. She waved timidly, as May, who was wearing a green dress, smiled. She had just met the dating couple a week or so ago, and was still a little shy.

This caught Gary's attention, so he turned to see the girl he would be escorting that night. He had to smirk to keep his mouth from hitting the floor. Keegan walked up to him as Misty squealed at her, exclaiming about how cute she was.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Gary." She whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered back, grinning as he made her blush.

"Is everyone ready?" Oak called over the babble. Once everyone had voiced that they were, they filed outside to the cars. It was going to be a long ride, but it was going to be worth it.

**************

"Thank you for coming to 'World Cuisine!' How many in your party?" Asked the bouncy blonde hostess at the counter as the group walked in.

"We have a reservation." Oak said, squeezing forward to the front of the group.

"Okay! What was your name?"

"Oak."

"Hey, Gary." Keegan whispered, leaning towards him. Gary looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look at the hostess, okay?"

"Why?" Gary asked, arching an eyebrow.

"J-just don't okay?"

"Sure…" Gary gave Keegan an odd look, wondering why she was acting this way. Maybe he'd sneak a peek… with a smile, Gary followed Ash and Misty, who were just behind Oak and Daisy. They had reserved a private room, so they wouldn't have to worry about other customers.

While they walked through the large restaurant to their room, Keegan clung to Gary's arm fearfully. He knew she was shy, but he hadn't been aware that she was _this_ bad. He smirked as he noticed a lot of guys staring at her as they passed. Gary snuck a sidelong glance at her. The clothes she normally wore were baggy and large, like they had belonged to a guy (and Gary was sure that they had), so it was nice to see her looking so feminine.

"What are you staring at, you perv?" Keegan hissed, glaring up at him.

"Nothing…" Gary said, looking away. _Too bad the cuteness leaves once she opens her mouth…_ He thought with a grin.

"Okay, here's your room!" The Hostess said, opening a sliding door. Gary felt a twinge of annoyance at the false tone of her voice. He walked by her, not looking as Keegan had requested. He couldn't, however, block the little bit of her face that he caught out of the corner of his eye. He really felt angry then, for whatever reason, he didn't know. She was oddly familiar, and if he had met her all those years ago, she must have pissed him off pretty bad.

"Hey, Gary, you okay?" Ash asked. Gary snapped himself out of his train of thought, and realized he was scowling.

"No." He snapped. "I thought I specifically told you guys I wanted _French_ not _Japanese_." He crossed his arms, glaring. Everyone was silent for a few moments, then burst out laughing, so Gary grinned. He was glad they could tell when he was serious and when he wasn't. He would have been in trouble if they couldn't.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Ash laughed.

"Only for you , Ashy-boy. Only for you."

"What about you and Keegan?"

"Oh, for her, I'm a _Smart_ass." Gary grinned. Ash groaned as the table burst into laughter again.

"I think I've lost count to all the times I've lost to you. Forget it, I can't be as dumb as you." Ash said.

"Yeah, you lack the skills." Gary smiled, picking up his menu.

"Hey, I say we order a whole bunch of crazy sounding dishes and then try it all!" Ash said excitedly. "Does anyone see any large dinners?"

"Well, they have an 'Around the World' 4 course meal. It's meant for about twelve people though." May pointed out.

"Ash can eat about as much as all of us here combined. It'll be fine. Brock grinned. "Right Misty? I never could cook enough."

"Too true." Misty sighed.

The group then began to harass Ash about his appetite while they waited for the server to arrive. Once they ordered, it didn't take too long for the food to start coming.

And although she was laughing and joking with the rest of them, Gary noticed Keegan seemed to be nervous, more so than she should have been. She kept looking at the door, or the window. She would also jump at noises from outside the room. All these were barely perceptible, but as he was sitting right next to her, he could pick each movement out.

At one particular sound of dishes shattering on the ground, Keegan's head shot up and her eyes got wide as she sat perfectly still. She looked so much like an Eevee would, that he started laughing.

"You look just like an Eevee!" He chuckled. "Are you sure you're not one?"

"I'm absolutely positive!" Keegan huffed. "That scared me, was all."

"Whatever you say, love." Gary smirked, giving her a one armed hug as he reached for more food. He continued to observe her for the rest of the night. He wondered why he had never noticed the slightly jerky way she moved. Of course, that could be because she was so nervous. He would have to wait for the next day if he was going to observe her typical movements.

The rest of the night passed without incident, which was a relief for all. They drove back to Pallet Town around midnight, parting ways with Ash, Misty, Brock and May, since Brock and May were staying at the Ketchum's.

Gary yawned widely as he walked up the stairs, surprising himself at how tired he was. He heard his grandfather close his door downstairs, and Daisy was almost as quick to escape into her room down the hall. Keegan made to go for the guest room, but Gary grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Did you have fun tonight? You were really nervous." Gary said, equally as quiet. Keegan looked a little taken aback, but smiled.

"Of course I did. What matters is weather or not you had fun, it was your birthday."

"Doesn't mean I can't be concerned about the people around me. I'm not _that_ stuck up." Gary said. He looked down at Keegan, who had moved closer.

"Sometimes you make me wonder." Keegan smiled.

"Want me to clear things up for you?" Gary asked, leaning a little closer to her.

"No, I think I can do that on my own." Keegan smiled. Gary returned it, reaching slowly for the bow in her hair. "What are you doing?"

"Just want to see it down again." Gary muttered, yanking one of the tails so that the whole bow came out easily. He smiled. "Cute. You should wear you're hair down more often." He said giving her a quick hug. "Night."

Keegan stood, blushing slightly as she muttered a good night, not sure if the researcher had heard her or not. She then realized he still had the bow. Wondering why he had kept it, Keegan entered her room slowly, shutting the door quieter than she normally did. She wondered if she should take Gary's advice and wear her hair down more.

* * *

Author's Comments

alrighty then! there's chapter 13, hope you liked it ^^ i had fun doing this one too, dropped some clues for you in this one ^^

Anyway, i actually drew Keegan in her dress, so i'm going to color it and post it...eventually XD

i liked the scene in the end, i thought it as really cute, hope you liked it too ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Under The Skin

Chapter 14

"Keegan, can you hand me the turkey broth?" Daisy asked. Keegan reached for the pitcher, handing it to her carefully.

"Easy, there's a lot in there. I'm surprised we were able to get this large of a kitchen." Keegan said.

"Well, Brock IS dragging his whole family down here this year for Thanksgiving." Daisy said. "It's going to be crowded even with all the space at this dining hall."

"That's true." Keegan laughed. Brock backed his way into the kitchen just then, smiling.

"And what's so funny, you two?"

"Your family." Daisy said smiling. "There are too many of you!"

"The more the merrier! Now, where am I located? I can't let all the women have the fun, can I?" Brock asked, rolling up his sleeves after he had placed the box he had been holding on the island.

"You're at the right spot. We left you the most space because we knew you'd need it." Keegan laughed. "I'm just helping Daisy a bit, I still can't cook all that well."

"Well, watch and learn from the master!" Brock laughed, rolling up his sleeves.

"You'll have to leave me some recipes, I've taken to cooking a lot lately." Keegan said, watching as Brock opened some cans of food.

"She's getting really good at it too." Daisy said. "Ah, preparing for the pokemon first?"

"Yup." Brock grinned. "Good thing Max fed Snorlax before they came, he wont be eating too much."

"A Snorlax?" Keegan asked.

"Yup. He agreed to let the pokemon play on him so they wont be in the way so much." Brock said. "The guy loves the little ones. Comes in handy at the Breeding center."

"I bet. So, that means May is going to be here?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, let me know what I can do without getting in the way." Keegan said, sitting on a stool. Brock happily began talking about the preparation of his home made and perfected pokemon food as Keegan helped him out. It wasn't long before Brock's sisters and May were in the large kitchen helping either Brock or Daisy. Keegan relaxed quickly, conversing easily with the group.

Nearing the completion of the meal, a cry of disgust rose from the youngest of Brock's sisters. Brock looked up, wondering what had happened.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She ate some." His sister said, giving Keegan a look. Keegan sat with her eyes wide open and innocent, a few fingers in her mouth.

"Ate some of what?" Brock asked.

"Pokemon food." His sister shuddered. Brock quirked an eyebrow at Keegan, trying not to smile. Keegan withdrew her fingers and wiped them on a napkin.

"What? It's not that bad. Jeeze. Brock's is the best I've had."

"You've eaten it before?" Cried another of Brock's sisters, clearly horrified.

"Yeah, so what? It's very nutritious, even if it tastes a little off." Keegan shrugged. Several of his sisters gagged, while a few shrugged. Brock couldn't help but laugh.

"And you guys thought I was the only one." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you have too, to make sure it's good enough for the pokemon."

The conversation carried on like that for awhile, until Gary and Ash stuck their heads in the door.

"Hey guy's, we can't keep Flint away for much longer, the smells are too much. You almost done?" Gary asked, looking over his shoulder back out into the dining area.

"Yea, just about." Brock answered.

"And Misty's got a HUGE food craving. Were you able to make her request? And I hope you made A LOT of it." Ash said.

"Well of course. She's been craving it for days." Daisy smiled. "Okay, lets get the food up onto the counter and open the sliding door." She called to come of the girls. Brock, Keegan, Ash and Gary grabbed to food for the pokemon and dragged that out while the door connecting the kitchen to the dining area went up with a whoosh.

The large party gathered in the space between the tables and the food holding hands with the people beside them, rehearsed the Lord's Prayer and said a few of their own thanks. The pokemon gathered in their own circle, mimicking their trainers.

Flint was the first to the food, making everyone laugh. Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Keegan sat watching the pokemon scuttle around their buffet, Brock having, once again, made it easy for pokemon of all types and abilities to access. They talked as they waited for the line to thin out, laughing about the old times, and telling Keegan funny or embarrassing stories about each other. Keegan had taken Gary's advice and worn her hair loose again, constantly sweeping some shorter strands into place behind her ears. She had borrowed some of Daisy's clothes again, and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pale yellow blouse. Gary and the others were wearing outfits nearly like the ones they had worn for Gary's birthday. Gary had actually decided he liked that style better, and was currently stocking up his closet.

Ash had commented about how Gary was a lot like a woman the way he never could decide what to wear.

Gary pointed out that meant he had more style.

Keegan really didn't know how she had come to gain such great friends. They had all taken her in without hesitation. She learned though, from living amongst them and from the stories, that they were just like that, and seemed to have drawn to each other by what she liked to imagine as a magnetic force of some kind. The mental image made her giggle.

The group finally got their turn at the food, talking about Gary's research, Brock breeding program, and Ash's recent challengers. They sat at the same table as the older family members and friends, while the younger crowd sat at another.

It was nearing the end of the night when Gary stood, waiting for the chatter to die down. Keegan looked up at him from her place beside his, wondering what he was doing. He seemed nervous.

"Okay, everybody." Gary grinned as the talk died. "I know I've been putting you all through hell for the past three, now almost four years, and I want to say I'm sorry, officially." He said.

"It's been hard, these past few years, not knowing what happened or what I did. I constantly wonder if I may have done something terrible, and don't say it's not possible, it may be." Gary said, silencing a few started angry outbursts. " I could have done anything, and you all know that, no matter how badly we don't want to think about it." He looked around the room, noticing that even the pokemon were paying attention to him.

"I, I want to thank you all for sticking by my sorry ass, making sure I didn't give up on myself or you. But there is one person in particular I want to thank." He looked down at Keegan, stepping back a bit so he could see her. "I thanked you once before, but I want to do it properly.

"I don't want any excuses about me beginning to remember or get better as a coincidence, that it could have been anyone who came. Point is, it was you that kicked my rear into gear and jogged my memory. Not sure why, but you did, and for that, I am eternally grateful.

"Keeg, I know you don't feel all that special, that you feel out of place because of being albino, and that you didn't have the ideal childhood, but let us show you what life can be like." Keegan was so shocked she stopped blushing, be she didn't look away from Gary. He smiled at her, lifting the glass in his hand. Keegan looked around her as others did the same.

Keegan started crying silently as she watched the entire hall toast her. These people she barely knew were willing to take her in without question, all because she had appeared at the right time. She was smiling as she tried to wipe the tears off her face with the backs of her hands. Gary laughed and handed her a napkin.

"Here. I hear these things work wonders. Not sure if you've heard of them, called napkins."

"Ass…" Keegan laughed, snatching the offered napkin.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Gary laughed, roughing up her hair.

"So you're going to stay, right?" Daisy asked, bringing over a damp rag "Please say you'll stick around."

"Yeah. Thank you, everyone." Keegan smiled, hugging Daisy.

"Okay everybody, get over there." Ash called. Keegan looked up to see a camera pointed right at her. She looked around as the large party surrounded her. Oak stood just behind her, Daisy was on her left, and Gary was on her right. Ash, Brock, Misty, May and Max were around them, while the rest of Brock's family and Delia surrounded them. "Look at the camera, this'll be a good shot."

"A good- Ash, I look like hell!" Keegan cried, turning. Gary spun her back around.

"Smile, don't want the picture getting messed up." He smiled. Moments later, the flash was activated, and Ash went to retrieve the device.

"I'll get copies made for everyone, okay? How many do we need?" He pulled out a small notebook and began writing down orders for everyone who wanted a copy. Gary smiled at Keegan, placing a hand on her head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Keegan sniffed, still smiling. "I'm good."

"You know, You've never looked happier. Never." He said. Keegan looked up at him. "For some reason, I know the look you always have in your eyes. And I know you've had it for years. I hope we can get a different look in there. So stop being gloomy all the time. Okay?"

"Oh yeah? Like you're one to talk!" Keegan laughed. Gary joined in, for once, having nothing to say in return.

* * *

Author's Comments

i hope you like this chapter ^^  
it was a lot of fun to do. it was really nice to do the relaxing atmosphere, and now Keegan knows she's an offical member of pallet town ^^

there was even a cute little snipit in there for her and Gary! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Under the Skin

Chapter 15

"Gary, you are going to hurt yourself."

"I am not. I do stuff like this all the time and you never yell at me."

"You're never messing with an eight foot tall pine tree."

"Awww…c'mon. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, don't blame me if you fall and get amnesia again." Keegan huffed, sitting down on the couch. Daisy had convinced her to pull her hair into a braid this time, and it was currently hanging over her shoulder. She was also borrowing more of Daisy's clothes. Gary grinned at Keegan through the branches of the pine tree he was behind.

"Not to mention, I'm about six feet higher, out in open area, usually with a hard floor beneath me." He added. Keegan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't hurt yourself."

"I wont." Gary smiled, then vanished again. Keegan smiled, realizing he had his shirt collar flipped down today. He usually kept it up, so that it hid the burn scars that hadn't vanished from his accident. She often wondered why the scars had vanished from his face, but never thought on it too long.

"There, secure." Gary said, placing a large star on top of the tree. "All the lights on?"

"You should ask yourself that. You put them all on." Keegan sighed, standing up. She inspected the tree, the nodded.

"Yup, looks good."

"Great. Stand back, here we go." Gary said, jumping off of the ladder and leaning down to plug the lights in.

"Ooooo! It looks great!" Daisy exclaimed as she walked in. Gary backed away from the tree, smirking.

"And you guys doubted me."

"Well, it WAS entirely possible for you to forget how to put up a Christmas tree." Keegan said. "You seem to have forgotten just about everything else."

"Luckily, I retained that information." Gary said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'll leave the ornaments for you two to put on. I'm going to go help Gramps."

"Oh sure, make us carry all the heavy boxes" Keegan snapped, placing her hands on her hips, her feet placed apart from each other.

"Why do you think I cleaned out the closet?" Gary asked as he vanished outside. Daisy shook her head as she went for the closet.

"That boy is such a pain." She said fondly as she drug the first bin out. Keegan agreed, joining Daisy.

"So, are we decorating the entire house today?" She asked.

"Yup! Even the rooms. Grandpa is going to keep Gary out in the lab all day, so we can even get their rooms done." Daisy said happily. "You get your's and Gary's, I'll get mine and Grandpa's."

"Why do I get Gary's room?" Keegan protested.

"Because. You'll get to mess with him." Daisy grinned. "You never have been in his room, have you?"

"Just the first day I was here, and that was to make sure he was going to be okay. I think it's an invasion of privacy!"

"Whatever. He's not going to decorate it himself."

"Daisy….." Keegan groaned.

"Chu!" Zephyr said, jumping up onto Keegan's shoulder. Keegan looked at him, and sighed. He was holding a long garland of sparkling material in his mouth.

"Okay, okay, you win!" She laughed as Zephyr rubbed his cheek against hers, crooning happily. She grabbed a bin that Daisy handed her, then lugged it up the stairs, figuring she may as well get Gary's room done first, just in case. She entered cautiously, having, as she said, not entered it since she had first come to the Oak's home.

It looked just like she had remembered it.

There was his bed, sitting in the middle of the back wall, neatly made. Beside it on either side were standard night-tables, each with a matching lamp. To her right was a large walk-in closet, and to her left was a large dresser. Against the far wall to her left was a desk, scattered with papers, a lamp, a small computer, and several awards he must have won when he had been younger.

After staring around for a bit, Keegan pretended to roll up her sleeves, seeing as she was in a t-shirt.

"Ready to spruce up this old room, Zephyr?" She asked, grinning down at the Pikachu perched atop the bin.

"Chu!" He said happily before jumping off of the bin. Keegan opened it and began to remove items.

About an hour later, Keegan looked around, grinning. She had used most of the items in the bin, but it didn't look like she had gone over board. She would use the light strings in the bin for her room.

"Pika? Chuuuu…" Zephyr muttered, poking at the tiny table-top Christmas tree sitting at the bottom of the bin. Keegan smiled and lifted it out, Zephyr hanging onto it.

"Should we put this on his desk?" she asked.

"Pika!" Zephyr exclaimed happily. Keegan smiled and detached the pikachu, placing him on her shoulder. She spent the next few minutes arranging the tree, and then the next 15 minutes decorating it. Smiling at her work one she was done, Keegan reached behind the desk to plug in the lights.

As she leaned back, arms crossed and admiring her work, she noticed a small black book tucked away beside Gary's small desktop computer. Curious, she lifted it up, and looked at the cover. It was completely blank, and was a little faded around the edges as if it was used a lot.

Although she knew she shouldn't, Keegan opened the book, expecting to see scientific notes about shiny pokemon and other such things, but what she found was completely different.

_December 15, 2012_

_I had another dream last night. I'm positive it was Luke this time. I can't get his laugh or smile out of my head, but it keeps twisting into something a bit more sadistic, and it gives me the chills. _

_I started asking Ash about Team Rocket, because I keep seeing them in my dreams, and even when I think about them, I remember seeing them more than I should have. He laughed and said I used to ask him about them all the time. _

_Anyway, I remember the hostess at '_World Cuisine_' now too, as far as I know, her name was Domino, and I hated her from the moment I saw her. I had the poor injured Eevee just after I found her half dead in the back of my car, and she tells me to wait my turn in line, like she was completely ignoring the severely injured pokemon in had in my arms! Pisses me off just thinking about it. _

_I'm pretty sure by now I got into some sort of trouble concerning Team Rocket, how I don't know, and I don't think I knew back then unless they just wanted that Eevee. I sure hope that little thing is okay. I know I got separated from it. I can't really remember the pikachu, but it's bugging me how familiar Umbreon was with Zephyr. Not that I have a problem with it, but Umbreon doesn't take to newcomers very well. _

_I still wonder about the scar he got, it's really bugging me. I vaguely remember him getting hurt, but by what I don't know. I think he was trying to protect me, but the memory is still really foggy. _

_And coming to Keegan, I've been watching her a lot lately. After I noticed how she was moving on my birthday, I've been studying her everyday movements. She really does look like an Eevee if something startles her, and when we were in the supermarket the other day, she saw something new, and the way she went to grab it was hilarious. She would reach out, nearly touch it, then yank her hand back, just like Eevee did when I showed her what she would be eating after Ash got her for me. _

_Keegan really is an odd one. There is definitely more to her than she lets on. I'm not going to ask her about it though, if she's not telling, there's obviously a reason she doesn't want any one to know. _

_And speak of the devil, there she is, pounding on my door, calling me down for breakfast. Better go, it's her first time cooking alone. She's gotten really good, but she'd still not too confident with herself. _

Keegan slowly closed the book, not daring to look at any more. She placed the book back where it had been, still trying to figure out what she had just read. Gary was steadily remembering his past, and it disturbed him so much he wouldn't tell anyone? Was he worried that he had done something terrible and that it could hurt them? Keegan shook her head, placing the lid back on the bin. Zephyr cocked his head, letting out a confused 'chuuu' as he watched his trainer go about this task with wide eyes.

He also thought she wasn't telling him everything about herself. That was true, but she couldn't believe he had figured it out. She had spent ages coming up with a background story. She had even gave them a home town.

Keegan froze as she walked out of the door. He hadn't gone to check to see if it was true, had he? _No, he's been at home everyday._ she thought. She entered her room, and shut the door, leaning up against it. Only one question rang through her head, demanding an answer.

How had he gotten involved with Team Rocket?

* * *

Author's Comments

And here's chapter 15! I owe a lot to Luna for helping me out. this story is moving along at the perfect pace, but now it's easyer to type since Gary's back to his old behavior. A LOT easier to work with!

it was a funny chapter, topped off with a bit of darkness and a HUGE question XD  
several to be exact, what has Domino to do with this? Whats up with Luke? and What else about Keegan does Gary know, and what is she hiding?

hee hee well, you'll figure it out at some point XD


	16. Chapter 16

Under the Skin

Chapter 16

"Remind me again why I am here." Gary muttered, looking at a case of jewelry in disdain.

"To do Christmas shopping, that's why!" Daisy pouted. "Why are you being such a grump?"

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I'm the ONLY guy in a group of girls." Gary frowned.

"Oh please, there's only three of us."

"That's bad enough. Why couldn't you have dragged Ashy boy along?"

"Because Ash had a match. He can't miss those, and he said he would meet us here as soon as he could."

"He better get his butt moving then." Gary said, crossing his arms. "I could be working right now too…"

"Oh come _on_ Gary!" Keegan said, tuning into the conversation behind her. "You've been working almost non stop, it's almost Christmas, jeeze."

"What are you so fired up about?"

"Well, um…" Keegan blushed a bit, tucking some hair behind her ear. "You know, I never actually had a Christmas. This is my first one." Gary faltered, he had forgotten she had a less than idealistic childhood. Misty glomped Keegan as best she could, crying like a baby.

"You poor thing! We'll give you a Christmas you'll never forget! We're going to get you so much you'll drown in the packages!"

"Sounds painful." Gary grinned. In addition to her OCDness, Misty, in the late stages of her pregnancy, had become over emotional about almost everything. Ash had come outside one night when Gary had come to visit, saying Misty was in hysterics because she had accidentally burned dinner. It hadn't even been that bad, a bit on the charred side. Once she had realized it, she started bawling and wouldn't cook, leaving Ash to fill in.

Gary smiled at the memory. At least she was doing okay so far here. They would have to make sure she didn't make herself go into labor, even if she was only two months away from delivery.

"Okay, Misty, stop smothering her." Gary smiled. Misty turned watery eyes on him, threatening to begin crying again. "How are you going to find things for her if you're latched onto her arm?" He asked, making Misty's tears vanish as a determined look came over her face.

"You are right for once Gary Oak! Will wonders never cease?"

"Nope." Gary winked. " Daisy, why don't you take Misty. Keeg and I can go look for things for the pokemon, okay?" Gary suggested. Keegan gave him a look of gratitude. She would have been stuck trying on clothes for hours otherwise.

"What a wonderful idea!" Daisy exclaimed. "You're lucky I know you're measurements, Keegan."

"Very." Keegan smiled.

"Okay, don't get lost. Misty, try to stay calm, Ash wont forgive me if you give birth in the middle of a shopping mall while he's away. Okay?"

"Oh, don't worry, Gary, I'll be fine!" Misty said. Gary doubted the validity of that statement, but waved anyway.

Okay, off we go." He grinned at Keegan. She nodded, and they walked down a separate hall then the two chattering women.

They ended up at a store labeled 'Poke-pets Heaven.'

"Better than nothing." Gary muttered. The store had a very childish vibe, but the good thing was that it was mostly adults inside. Keegan shuddered, but followed Gary. He had changed so much since she had first come to Pallet town. He had gone from the sullen young man, mind heavy with depression, to the arrogant, flirtatious young man he had been. Keegan tilted her head as she watched his back, how could someone like him, get messed up with Team Rocket?

Ash was understandable.

His pikachu was more powerful than the average, he stuck his nose in where it didn't belong, and he had a very strong sense of justice.

Gary wasn't like that.

Sure, he was arrogant, loud, and liked to flirt, but he was level headed, and responsible. He knew where trouble lay and avoided it if at all possible.

"What's up, Keeg? You're totally out of it." Gary said, leaning down to Keegan's level. Keegan jumped, then blushed.

"S-sorry, just thinking, heh…" She rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, just be careful, don't want to get hurt." Gary smiled, smacking her head gently. "Heh, can you see Umbreon in this?" He asked, lifting a tux top from the racks. Keegan started laughing.

"I think he would curse you into next year." She giggled.

"Most likely." Gary grinned. "I'll probably just get him a new blanket, his has been looking a little ragged lately. Get a few toys for Eevee…" Gary, muttered, looking up and down the racks. Keegan joined him, and the ended up laughing at most of the stock. Keegan decided to get Eevee a little pink bow to tie around her neck, figuring it would make her happy. She also got a chewing toy for Zephyr, seeing as he was a rodent. He did like I gnaw on things, mostly the fences outside or a branch he had found on the ground. While She got Umbreon a jingle ball to play with, Gary got one for Eevee, and also a blanket for Umbreon who liked to burrow under them. He got a toy for Zephyr too, a charge ball that worked like a lamp. He would have to charge it with electricity, then it would glow for several hours.

Keegan was looking at a rack of small scarves for pokemon, when she heard a loud clatter next to her. She looked to see Gary kneeling on the floor, one hand gripping his head, the other gripping the edge of the rack so he wouldn't fall, his eyes wide and scared, the toys scattered on the floor.

"Gary!' Keegan cried, kneeling next to him. "Gary, are you okay?" She asked. Gary shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He shoved his wallet into Keegan hands and stood.

"Get those. Bathroom." He said, before hurrying out of the store. Keegan froze, not quite sure what to do.

"I'll hold those for you ma'am." said an employee. Keegan thanked her and hurried after Gary, asking people if they had seen him go by. She eventually reached the bathrooms he was in, and paused at the door. She nervously moved from foot to foot before calling out.

"Gary? Are you okay?" She asked. She could hear a sink going, but no one answered.

"Keegan?" Keegan turned around to see Ash, still in his coat, walking up to her. "What are you doing outside the men's restroom, looking like you're about to go in?"

"Gary just went in, I don't know what happened. He was fine in the store, then he suddenly collapsed, gave me his wallet, told me to buy the stuff we had picked out, and then ran out of the store. He wont answer me." Keegan said, sniffing. Ash was taken aback, Keegan very rarely showed any emotion pertaining to being upset. What ever had happened to Gary must've been sudden and freaky.

"R-relax, Keegan, I'll go in and check it out. Just sit down over there, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Keegan said. Ash gave her a one armed hug, then entered the bathroom. He walked into the area with the rows of sinks, seeing Gary leaning over one, his face pale, hands shaking, as he splashed water on his face. Ash came up beside him, making sure Gary knew he was there.

"…Gary? You okay?" He asked quietly. Gary shook his head no, cupping his hands together under the stream of water again. "What happened?" Ash asked, leaning against the marbled surface of the counter.

"Saw a kid…" Gary mumbled after a moment, clasping his hands together, leaning his elbows on the counter and his head on his hands. "It triggered a memory. I saw him once before. I think he planted a bomb onto my car the night of the explosion. All I can really remember is his face and the explosion. He looked terrified." Gary said.

"Wha? Whoa, dude, you need to report this!"

"I can't Ash, I can barely remember that kids face, even now. Not to mention I could be making this up."

"Gary, you aren't making anything up!" Ahs said, staring at Gary. Gary looked up at Ash through his hair. It might have been a glare, but Ash knew otherwise. "You need to sit down, come on. Keegan's going to burst a vessel worrying." Ash said, turning the water off. Gary nodded in agreement, drying his face. He followed Ash outside, where Keegan had to resist hugging the researcher.

"I'm okay, Keeg, just worn out…" Gary said, sitting next to her while Ash walked away to a quieter area to call Misty. He leaned forward, much the same way that he had been in the bathroom, although is knees replaced the counter.

"What was it?"

"Memory. A strong one." He said. Keegan didn't ask what, just looking at him told her what it was.

"How much?"

"Not too much, Kids face, fire… the ground rushing up to meet me. I could tell I was really high up."

"Shouldn't you report this?"

"Heh, Ash said the same thing, but no. It's all still too fuzzy." Gary said. "You get the stuff?"

"They're holding it at the store."

"Okay." Gary said. "that's good."

"You're okay now?" Keegan asked, placing an arm around his back, Gary leaned towards her, ending up half in her lap.

"I will be." he said quietly. "It was just a little too much to remember at once." Keegan smiled and rubbed his back as Gary closed his eyes. At least he hadn't passed out this time.

* * *

Author's Comments

There we are, the first really big memory without Gary passing out! Even though it was a bit hazy still, He'll get it all eventually.

hope you liked this one, my favorite part to write had to be the part with Keegan just outside the mens restroom, and Ash walks up ^^ it was kinda funny.


	17. Chapter 17

Under the Skin

Chapter 17

"Gary, you had better get up!" Keegan called, pounding on his door.

"Goway…" Gary mumbled sleepily.

"Gary, it's 8:00, GET UP!" Keegan yelled, she could hear Umbreon and Eevee laughing quietly, then Gary yelled. There was a loud 'thump,' and Gary muttering 'oww.' Keegan waited impatiently, tapping her foot. Gary soon appeared at the door, his hair still ruffled from sleep, clothes wrinkled.

"Happy?" He grumbled.

"Yes!" Keegan said, petting Umbreon and Eevee, who were looking proud of themselves.

"Yeah, laugh it up, you two." Gary mumbled, yawning. He draped an arm over Keegan's shoulders as the moved for the stairs. "So, ready for you're first Christmas?" He asked with a sleepily lopsided grin. Keegan started grinning like an idiot, something she had promised herself she wouldn't do, and nodded enthusiastically.

"DUH!" she said, bouncing a bit as they walked down the stairs, forcing Gary to remove his arm for the sake of his balance. "Come _on!_"

"You're just like a little kid, sheesh." Gary grinned.

"Well, I FEEL like one today!" Keegan said, waiting fro Gary at the foot of the stairs. "Grandpa Oak and Daisy are making me wait until you get down here. They keep teasing me!" She pouted. Gary smiled. Keegan had been accepted as part of the misfit family the group had made before thanksgiving, and had begun to call Samuel Oak Grandpa Oak or Grandpa. Gary wondered when He, Ash, Brock, Misty, and all the others had begun to see each other as family, but they had.

Keegan was struck dumb at the sight of all the presents under the tree, and Gary couldn't help but laugh. Here was a 20 some odd year old woman, looking like a five year old child. There weren't that many presents, the most were from Keegan, not for, but it was probably the most she had ever seen in her life. Gary replaced his arm around her shoulders, and gave her a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, Keeg." He smiled. Keegan giggled, wiping away some tears.

"Thanks you guys, I know you didn't have too but…"

"Didn't have too? Keegan, you're part of the family now! Of course we had too!" Daisy said, hugging the albino.

"You have the honor of opening the first present!" Oak said, handing out a rectangular box. Keegan sat down with Zephyr on her head, and opened the gift, laughing when she saw what was inside.

It was from Gary, it was a black T-shirt with the image of a shiny eevee on it, with the words: 'I May Be Cute, But I Bite.' Keegan laughed hard at this, whacking Gary with the new shirt.

Daisy had gotten her an entire wardrobe, all from the sales racks and online 'garage sales' she liked to look at. Although Keegan knew Daisy hadn't spent so much, she still felt awkward at the large gift, but thanked her anyway.

Oak had gotten Keegan and Gary both the newest version of the pokedex, to which Gary was thrilled and Keegan blushed madly and was left speechless for several minutes. She eventually hugged the device, smiling happily.

It was amusing, as always, to watch the pokemon open their gifts.

Umbreon snuggled right into his new blanket, the tip of his nose poking out, his eyes glowing slightly so that he looked rather menacing in a cute way, since the ball he had gotten was in his mouth. Eevee was thrilled with her bow and toy, having never really seen any like them. She let Keegan tie the ribbon around her neck, and happily played with her new ball and the discarded wrapping paper. Zephyr was also thrilled with his presents. He placed the chew toy up next to Keegan after giving it a few gnaws, then proceeded to Gary's which he charged right away, then sent it straight at Umbreon.

The following chase was hilarious, and Gary was lucky enough to get it all on tape.

*****

It was another large party for everyone that day, although Brock's family, May and Max stayed in Pewter, not chancing the icy roads. The Oak's and Keegan loaded up Daisy's car, and drove to Ash and Misty's, where the two were already started on the dinner. Keegan and Daisy hurried to help Misty, letting Ash get out of the kitchen to help lug in gifts. Umbreon had decided to hide in his blanket again, so her had been placed in the box of presents. Eevee and Zephyr helped carry in tiny items, looking rather comical.

About an hour and a half later, they had the meal ready, and were gathered around the dining room table. After a short prayer of thanks, they passed the various dishes around, exchanging stories of their morning.

They sat talking well into the evening, and exchanged gifts around 9:00. The Oak's and Keegan soon left, taking their things with them and exchanging hugs or handshakes. Gary smiled at Keegan as they entered Daisy's car.

"Did you have fun today?" He asked quietly. Keegan nodded, yawning. She had Zephyr and Eevee curled up in her lap, while Umbreon had chosen Gary's.

"Yeah."

"Good."

They opted to leave the boxes in the car for the night, and went inside the house. Daisy and Oak went right to their rooms, but Gary and Keegan didn't. They stayed awake for a little while longer, clearing up the living room, leaving the pokemon to sleep in a pile on the couch, huddled together underneath Umbreon's blanket.

Gary smiled as Keegan yawned widely. He shook his head and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on sleepy, you should get to bed."

"Okay." Keegan said, yawning again. Gary chuckled, and helped her up the stairs. Keegan made her way to her room sleepily, waving at Gary as she closed the door almost all the way, so that Zephyr could return to her room if he woke up in the middle of the night. Gary did the same, but didn't go to sleep. He turned on his bedside lamp and sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over so that his elbows rested on his knees, his head was bowed and his eyes closed.

He had found his own way to meditate, and did it as often as he could. He relaxed slowly, let the rest of his world black out, and then shifted through the newly recalled memories. It was odd the first had been through a dream, but he was also finding a pattern in the order he remembered in.

Seeing Keegan, the ranger, was a result of meeting Keegan, the albino, and they had the same name, first and last. The next were memories of the white Eevee, then seeing Keegan at the river. He had next begun to remember things about Luke, or at least someone like him, when he had concentrated on the rangers smile. Domino had come with those memories, when before the thought of her made him woozy.

Gary was keeping an extensive journal on these memories, being careful to not tell the others. The last thing they needed to know was that he had been involved with Team Rocket. He hadn't been part of the organization, he knew that now, but it was because of the Eevee he had possessed. They wanted it.

Gary probed deeper, trying to find a link somewhere that would lead him to understand more.

He soon found it.

_Gary stared down the brown haired Rocket before him_

"_What do you want?" He asked, taking one step backwards. _

"_That Pokemon in your bag." _

"_You can't have her." Gary snapped, taking a defensive stance, Umbreon and Pikachu growling on the ground before him. _

"_Oh… I think I can. And you'll be coming with me."_

"_I'm of no use to you." Gary snapped. The Rocket chuckled. _

"_Oh, you are very valuable. Trust me. And I'm to bring you both back. Alive." _

"_Over my dead body." Gary scowled. He really hated Team Rocket. Why did he have to get the more violent side of it? Ash had had it easy, that was for sure. At least they saw Gary as more of a threat, one more thing he had outdone Ash in. The Rocket let fly a black ball, and in mid-air, it opened, soon revealing a Crawkanaw. The large alligator pokemon sneered down at it's tiny opponents, ready for battle. _

"_GO!" Gary and the Rocket yelled at the same time. Pikachu let loose a thunder attack, while Umbreon moved in with a Faint Attack. The Crawkanaw swiped out with it's claws, not bothering to use an attack. Both smaller pokemon dodged easily, so with a bit of direction from Gary, Umbreon used confuse ray. The Crawkanaw closed it's eyes in the nick of time with and order from the Rocket. Gary called out to Umbreon to redirect it's course, but too late. The Crawkanaw swiped out again, it's eyes still closed, and caught Umbreon on his leg. Gary stood stunned for a moment before hurrying to catch his closest friend, only just managing to do so. He had to get away, Umbreon was now severely injured, and Gary stood no chance against this guy. _

_There was a sudden flash of purple light, and Gary had just enough time to see the enraged look on the Rocket's face before he found himself being trapped in a teleport attack. He sighed and hugged Umbreon, praying he would be alright._

Gary slowly opened his eyes, staring at the floor. He was rarely this serious, there was no trace of the glittering amusement in his eyes, only anger, worry, and a light confusion. He hurried to his desk and pulled his journal out from it's place in the small bookshelf attached. All the pieces of his past were fitting into place.

He was beginning to see the final picture.

* * *

Author's Comments

There you go. I know I only just recently updated, but I couldn't help myself XD  
I really hop you liked this chapter. It came out a little weird in my opinion, but i liked it all the same, especially the part with Zephyr and Umbreon.


	18. Chapter 18

Under the Skin

Chapter 18

Keegan pounced on Gary from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's up, Mister gloom-and-Doom?" She asked. Gary had been quiet since Christmas, and now they were decorating for New Years. Gary peeled the albino off of him, and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Uh…maybe because you've been really quiet and you haven't been picking fights at the table?"

"Well it's the new year. I have a lot to think about." Gary said, smiling at her. He grabbed an armful of streamers and began to climb the ladder next to him.

"Like what? You're head is full of dust." Keegan smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just a lot of stuff. Maybe I'll tell you later." Gary said, hooking some of the streamers up. Keegan sighed, happy at least that Gary wasn't getting depressed, just a bit moody and thoughtful.

"Whatever. You're an odd one." Keegan said, walking away.

"So are you, Keeg." Gary said, grinning. He watched her walk away, and his smile vanished from his face, replaced by a thoughtful look. "So are you…." He nearly whispered. He smiled a bit, chuckling also as he messed with the streamers some more.

"Daisy! Is there anything else I can do?" Keegan asked as she approached the other young woman.

"Actually, can you go and grab those party hats?" Daisy asked, teetering beneath a pile of party supplies.

"Sure." Keegan grabbed the box, and followed Daisy to the other end of the hall they had rented. Yet again, the entire Pewter City 'clan' was coming for the celebration. "Your brother sure is acting weird."

"I noticed it too. He's been researching something lately too. Not quite sure what it is." Daisy said.

"Well, at least he isn't getting as bad as he was." Keegan said. "It would be scary if he did."

"Yes. Have you noticed, he's been up late too."

"Yeah, I'm right across the hall, he leaves his door open a little. I passed his room in the middle of the night, and he was just sitting at the edge of his bed, leaning on his knees, thinking. He didn't move for several minutes either."

"That's weird."

"What's weird?" Gary asked as he came up.

"The fact that you can actually sit and think for more than five seconds." Keegan stated.

"If I couldn't I wouldn't be a researcher!" Gary said, acting offended. "I'd be like Ashy-Boy instead."

"What?!" Ash yelled from the other end of the building. "Come say that to my face!"

"If I couldn't think for more than five seconds at a time, I would be like you." Gary said, smirking. "Meaning you can only think for that long. Serious ADD, man."

"Oh, it is ON Gary Oak!" Ash grinned. Gary smirked and they two went at it, pikachu and Umbreon cheering for their respective trainer. Keegan and Daisy laughed an shook their heads at the wrestling match.

"Do they ever grow up?" Keegan asked.

"Not mentally." Misty said as she came up. Keegan couldn't resist, and placed a hand on Misty's stomach. She squealed when the baby responded with a kick that left Misty breathless for a bit.

"I swear, he's going to be just like his father!" Misty said with a laugh. He moves so much."

"He'll be up and running on his tenth birthday, for sure." Daisy smiled.

"Like Ash was doing. Maybe this one will know better than to anger a Spearow." Misty laughed. " Or steal a girls bike!"

Keegan smiled. She hadn't had the same start as many of the trainers had. Since she had run away from home, it had been harder for her to begin her journey. Keegan's features darkened as she remembered her past, gently tracing the numbers 2013 on a party hat.

"Chu!" Zephyr said, hopping onto her shoulder. Keegan jumped a bit, then smiled at the pikachu who seemed to be an exact copy of Ash's.

"Hey, Buddy. I'm sorry. Just remembering some things." Keegan said. She joined into the conversation Daisy and Misty were having, not noticing that Ash and Gary were watching her.

"Think she's okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Gary nodded. "She's been doing that a lot recently. Mostly when we start talking about the past. She's had a dark one, that's for sure."

"I'm glad she stuck around though. She seems to be doing better."

"Yeah, me too." Gary said, grabbing the ladder he had been on several minutes before and moving it to the side. "Can you help me with these streamers?"

"Sure." Ash said, pulling up another ladder. "So, when you going to ask her out?"

"What?"

"Come on, Gary, you've been crushing on Keegan practically since she got here. I have no idea what you're waiting for, it's been months."

"Who are you to talk? You went years before asking Misty for a date." Gary shot back. Ash smirked, realizing Gary hadn't denied the accusation of him liking Keegan.

"So? Learn from my mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Sure, for waiting to long to start a relationship."

"Ash, that's hardly a mistake." Gary said dryly.

"Whatever." Ash shrugged. "Though you really should make your move soon, I've seen a few guys around town eying her…"

"Ash, I don't want to hear another word on the subject." Gary said, his expression unreadable as he was hiding behind a clump of streamers he was currently attaching to the ceiling. By the time he moved, he would have had his face set back to normal, so Ash just shrugged.

"Fine. I wont let it go though. You are my friend, and I want you to be happy, we all do." He said, hopping off of the ladder to move it. Gary watched him, shaking his head. Why was everyone so concerned about him still? He was feeling fine.

*********

"Keegan! Lets GO!" Gary yelled up the stairs. There was a slam, and Keegan came barreling down the stairs, tugging on a jacket. She squeaked when she saw Gary at the bottom of the stairs, and slipped on the next step down, resulting in a loud crash and a painful landing for the both of them.

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?" Keegan asked, hopping off Gary as fast as she could, helping him sit up.

"Yep, I'll be okay." Gary said, rubbing the back of his head. "I think my head can survive just about anything these days."

"Well, you've had lots of practice to toughen it up." Keegan laughed.

"Thanks to you." Gary grinned, referring to the many times Keegan had made him faint. Lately she'd just been making him feel woozy, but he was sure that was a completely different case than his missing memories.

Gary's features darkened somewhat as he recalled how much he remembered. He was so close to finding the last pieces.

"Gary?" Keegan asked, leaning in front of his face. She had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and several strands of hair had fallen out of place. Gary smiled and roughed up her hair.

"I'm fine, lets go celebrate a new year!" He grinned.

"Alright! It's going to be the best year EVER!" Keegan cheered, leading the way out of the house. Daisy and Oak had left about a half hour previously, taking the last bit of party supplies. Gary had taken the time to straighten up the downstairs as Keegan finished getting ready, things were a bit chaotic this time, not quite as smooth as had been hoped, so almost everyone was running late.

The pair hurried over to the hall that had been rented out for the evening, grinning when they saw the large TV set up in the corner, showing Goldenrod City Square, full of people camping out. A second later it switched to Celadon City Square, the ball perched precariously high on the top of the mart, just like Goldenrod.

"Ever been to Goldenrod City?' Gary asked, shedding his coat. Keegan nodded.

"Yup. Been just about everywhere you can imagine, and some places you cant." she smiled, leaving Gary to ponder that information. Just what did she mean by that? Deciding it wasn't important, Gary moved into the crowd of friends to talk, quite happy to see his partners in his research had been able to make it, as well as some of Oak's researcher friends. He spent quite a bit of time wrapped up in talk of pokemon behavior, characteristics, and what not.

Keegan watched him from across the hall, blushing slightly at his animated behavior. The door opened again to her right, and in came non other than Jack Walker himself, blowing a fog horn and making everyone cover their ears. Luke came in behind him, shooting off a ribbon rocket, and Melody right behind him, holding what looked like a baby Absol. Keegan looked to Gary quickly, remembering what he had written in his journal about Luke. She saw his gaze harden to a glare for a split second, then brighten up again, obviously by force, as he waved to greet the Rangers. Keegan moved forward to coo over the baby pokemon, making friends with Melody pretty quick.

"He's so cute!" She exclaimed, watching as the Absol looked up at her cautiously, cowering down in the rangers arms. "Oh, it's okay little guy…" Keegan said, lifting him up. He swiped out at her until she cuddled him against her chest, sitting him with his head up, his front paws splayed uncertainty against her collar bone, cupping his rear in one hand while she held him in place with the other on his back. He settled in quickly, tucking his front paws under him, his eyes closing halfway sleepily.

"You are really good with pokemon! He hasn't let anyone else besides myself hold him!" Melody said, pushing her mousy brown hair out of her eyes, adjusting her small glasses.

"Thanks, I've always been good with them, and after I started to stay with the Oaks, I began to understand them a bit more." Keegan said, gently petting the Absol. "What happened to this little guy?"

"Mother died. It was a roadside accident, the drivers car got out of control on a slippery spot, swerved off of the road. I think they were a little traumatized, their favorite pokemon is Absol."

"Oh geeze, what are the chances?" Keegan laughed. "Poor little guy though. So you're his mother now?"

"Apparently. I might keep him on as my companion. Mine died recently, just before Keegan was killed. I was thinking of taking in his doduo, Donny, but the poor fellow is so depressed…" Melody sighed. "He's having a hard time understanding that Keegan wont come back. He just thinks he's off on a mission where he couldn't follow."

"That's so sad." Keegan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here it is, the new year and all and I'm being gloomy!" Melody laughed. "But it must get confusing when people start talking about Keegan, since your name is the same."

"It does!" Keegan laughed. "It's pretty funny too."

"Hello, ladies!" Gary said as he came up to the giggling pair, throwing an arm around each girls shoulders, but leaning more on Keegan than Melody. "Whatcha got here?"

"A baby Absol, his mother was killed in a traffic accident." Keegan answered.

"Cute. Does he bite?"

"Only people with overly inflated egos." Keegan said, moving so Gary was forced to drop his arm. He grinned at Melody.

"hey, good to see you again. I was sorry to hear about Keegan passing away."

"Oh, it's alright. We're doing fine and Jack is a brilliant Leader." Melody smiled.

"I bet." Gary grinned. "Those two are nothing but overgrown kids when they're off duty."

"Don't I know it!" Melody laughed. The three moved further into the crowd, the Absol soon digging his claws into Keegan's shirt at all the new sights, smells, and sounds. Through much coaxing, Keegan finally got the Absol to let himself be passed around and cooed over, Ash and Misty getting many playful scolding's for not having their own baby to pass around.

Awhile later, when the Absol was worn out, Melody placed him in a pen made for several smaller pokemon that tended to get into trouble. He curled up in a corner, falling asleep.

"There, This should be a good experience for him." She said happily. Keegan nodded, watching Gary again. He had separated from the girls awhile before, and was now in a group with Ash, Jack, Luke, Brock, and Max, as well as a few of Brock's eldest younger brothers. He was stuck sitting beside Luke, and he was leaning as far away from the ranger as possible without the man actually noticing.

"You have it bad, don't you?"

Keegan jumped as Melody leaned around her, smiling.

"I have what bad?" She asked, blushing.

"The love bug! That's what! You've been staring after Gary for half the night!" Melody teased, shoving Keegan slightly. Keegan looked slightly horrified, her blush deepening. "Yes, you have." Melody answered the unasked question. Keegan blushed even more, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't think I had been…" She muttered.

"Oh, Don't worry too much about it." Melody said, leading Keegan over the snack table. "If anything happens between the two of you, the only thing that will change is the title of your relationship, at least for awhile."

"That's the problem!" Keegan practically yelled, taking on a defensive stance that Melody, just liker her coworkers and Gary, recognized specifically as her late bosses unique stance.

"Take it easy, you'll be fine. He doesn't seem like the type to jump into things. He's been watching you a lot tonight too." Keegan lost her stance and went redder, if that was at all possible at this point.

"Really?"

"Yeah, check it out." Melody said, digging through some cookies with a smile. Keegan dared a look, and went redder than she'd ever gone before when he really was looking at her. She scowled when he smirked, and turned away.

"Hey, come on, lets get you a cool paper towel." Melody said, tugging Keegan towards the bathrooms.

"I don't need some paper towel with nifty print on it. What I need is a time machine so I can go back in time and avoid you for the whole night." Keegan grumbled. Melody laughed.

"No, here, see?" She asked, running a towel under some water. Keegan smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said pressing it to her hot face.

"It's okay. You should see what Jack can make me do. He really likes to tease."

"I can tell. He sure is a character, isn't he?" Keegan asked, drying her face.

"He is."

The girls went silent as a whoop sounded from the hall.

"Sounds like the ball is starting to drop!" Keegan said, her eyes shining. Melody laughed, and they hurried out to the hall. Keegan pressed through the crowd around the TV, unconsciously moving for the mop of auburn hair towards the front.

"Hey." Gary said as she came up.

"Hey." Keegan answered, fighting the blush that threatened to creep onto her face as he slowly linked his fingers with hers.

"Get ready for the count down, and make a wish when the ball hits."

"What is that, some childhood superstition?" Keegan teased, watching the balls progress.

"No. A recent one. Last year, everyone wished for something to get me out of the funk I was in. Look what it brought." He said, smiling down at her. Keegan looked away, nervously tucking hair behind her ear. She was glad it was so loud.

"HERE WE GO!" Came Ash's voice, clearly heard over all the babble. The crowd began to chant at the same time, Keegan grinning stupidly.

"5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Party cannons went off, but the celebration was short lived when the group pulled back as Max ran off to start the car closest to the road.

Misty had gone into labor.

* * *

Author's Comments

WHOO HOO!  
clifhanger!  
and yeah, all the stress of getting ready for the aprty put Misty into labor, that can actually happen. My mom also says that when she had one of my sisters and i (can't remember whitch it was) that she had had italian food for dinner the night before. the doctor asked her what she ahd, so she told them. Appartenly the majority of women have some sort of itallian food for dinner the night before they go into labor.

And Melody got to meet Keegan. the Absol was adorable, had to throw him in there.

Gary and Keegan are getting a little closer ^///^  
bet you guys are happy about that ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Under the Skin

Chapter 19

Keegan sat chewing her nails in the hospital hall, unable to keep the worst 'what if's' out of her head. Ash had vanished into the room sometime ago, but nothing had been heard since.

"Keeg, stop that, you'll chew your nails off." Gary said, smiling lightly as he tugged Keegan's hand away from her mouth, keeping it firmly in his. Keegan glowered up at him.

"I'm nervous, okay?" she mumbled. "This is really new for me."

"Same here, for almost all of us. Besides, it is their first kid, we're all a little nervous." Gary smiled.

"Are you?"

"Keeg, I'm holding your hand a little too tightly and my heart is racing, care to take a feel?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. "I'm nervous. This is my best friend here." He ran his free hand through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. He was feeling jittery, for whatever reason. He hadn't thought he would be this nervous when their kid finally came.

The minutes ticked by, and the hall became eerily silent. Brock and May stood a bit a ways from Gary and Keegan, May leaning her back against Brocks chest. Flint, Delia, and Oak stood on the other side of the delivery room door while Daisy, Max, and the three Rangers stood across from Gary and Keegan.

"It's been hours…" Keegan muttered.

"Keeg, people can't have kids in only a few minutes. Remember, she was having contractions for about a half hour before they got her locked up in there." Gary said, squeezing her hand. "It'll be okay."

"But…"

"The word 'But' is not in our vocabulary!" Jack said suddenly. "Think positive!" He said as Luke rolled his eyes and Melody giggled.

"Here we go again. Just don't say anything negative and he wont rant." Luke said, grinning.

"Okay." Keegan said, moving a tad closer to Gary. Luke's smile was scaring her.

"Been six hours now." Oak called.

"We've been standing here for six hours?" Gary asked, exasperated. Oak nodded. "Damn. If that kid don't come soon, we're going to be kicked out!" He grumbled.

"No, we're a small party, I think we'll be ok." Melody said.

"My legs are starting to hurt…" Gary grumbled. He sat down, tugging Keegan down with him. The rest soon followed, the older members sitting on benches. Delia continuously went through being worried to happy and back again the entire time, wearing herself out more than the others were.

Then, around noon, Ash came out of the room looking terrible but happy.

"looks like I lost our bet, Gary." He grinned. "Check it out." He said as the people sitting stood. He let Delia get the first look at her granddaughter, and then the rest. When Keegan leaned over the tiny bundle to see the baby girl, her eyes went wide and she gently stroked the baby's cheek, startled slightly when the baby grabbed her finger. Gary smiled at this, watching her wonder at the tiny baby.

"She's so strong!" Keegan exclaimed, gently taking her finger away.

"Yeah, you should've heard her scream. She's a loud one."

"Just like her father." Gary grinned. "looks like she even got your hair."

"Yup, I better get her back before Misty freaks. Why Don't you guys go get some rest?"

"Will do. Glad everything came out okay." Jack said, roughing Ash's hair.

"Thanks, see you all later."

"See, everything came out okay." Gary said, squeezing Keegan's hand.

"Yup. It sure was scary though." Keegan smiled. "We better get back to the hall and tell everyone else."

"May and I can do that." Brock said. "You guys go on back to your house and get some rest. We'll clean up too."

"Are you sure, Brock? They're your friends too. You must be about at tired as us." Gary said.

"Are you kidding?" Jack laughed. "He and May are used to these kind of things! And so are we. Rangers have to be used to being called upon at all hours of the days and night, we're all fine! You five go and get some rest." He said, referring to the three Oaks, Keegan and Delia.

"Go on." Brock grinned as Gary gave him an uncertain look. The researcher nodded and then led the others out. "May as well." He muttered.

;*;

Back at the house, Gary saw Keegan and Daisy to their rooms, then stood at the end of the hall by his bedroom door, leaning on the window sill and gazing outside at the snow. He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, had he acted normal around Luke? He wondered if the Ranger even remembered him. Gary still wasn't even sure that the rocket who had given him so much grief was indeed Luke, so he didn't like how much he distrusted the ranger.

Sighing, Gary turned and went into his room, closing the blinds and patting Umbreon and Eevee, who were asleep in Umbreon's basket in the window. He stretched out on his bed, his arms folded under his head. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking hard. His life had gotten so screwed up in the past several years, and he couldn't remember half of it, even though he was getting closer to the information. And although he was starting to see what had happened, he was scared. Part of him didn't want to know. It wanted to run, and run hard, from the truth.

Moving to lay on his side, Gary closed his eyes.

_No matter what, I wont run from my past. Nothing ever comes of it, the past will always catch up. I'm beginning to see that. I'll solve this, and I'll do it before August._

Gary silently vowed just before he fell asleep, an uneasy look on his face.

//////////////*\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Gary sat at a red light, tapping the steering wheel with his fingers to the beat of the song on the radio. He smiled at the three small pokemon on the seat beside him. Eevee jumped onto his lap, setting her tiny paws on the side of the door and standing up on her hind legs so that she could see over the obstacle. Gary smiled and pet her fur, it was still as white and shimmering as the first day he had found her. He could hardly believe it had been five years, seemed like so much longer. It was a quiet moment, one that Gary knew wouldn't last too much longer. Team Rocket always struck just when he began to relax a bit. _

_The light turned green, and Gary began to inch forward. Just when he began to pick up speed, there was a loud bang, and a clatter. Gary braked and turned in his seat, seeing a young blonde boy slowly getting up. _

"_Hey kid, you okay?" Gary asked. The boy nodded, grabbing his skateboard from under the bottom of Gary's back tire. _

"_S-sorry mister." the boy said, looking Gary in the eyes. Gary waved. _

"_Ignore the idiots honking their horns, just be a bit more careful, okay?"_

"_Sure." The boy said before he turned and ran. Gary thought it was a bit odd, and sped through the yellow arrow, going left out of town. _

_As he drove, Gary couldn't get the look on the boys face out of his head. He had been close to tears, and nervous, like he had been committing a crime. _

_Trying to shove it out of his head, Gary concentrated on the highway before him, purposely thinking of other things as the day dwindled away. He was soon driving down a small highway in the dead of night, the wind blowing over his convertible keeping him awake. _

_He jumped as the phone attached to his radio began to ring, it hadn't for years after Gary wouldn't pick it up for anyone he knew. Glancing at the glowing screen, Gary didn't recognize the number. He battled with the idea as the pokemon beside him woke, looking at the device sleepily. _

"_Ah, what the hell." Gary said, pressing the 'send' button. "Hello?" Dark laughter sounded from the other end of the line, sending chills down Gary's spine, and making the pokemon go ridged. _

"_Gary Oak, at long last I can have a conversation without you running away." _

"_Shit!"_

"_You have that right, but don't try turning this phone off, I have downloaded a bug that wont allow you too. _

"_Anyway, hers is the message that has been soooo long in getting to you…"_

"_Shut your mouth, you psychopathic asshole!" Gary snapped, looking at the road, wondering from where the Rocket was calling. _

"_No, I rather think it's your's that will be getting shut, _permanently._" _

"_You wouldn't." Gary sneered, sounding a whole lot more sure of himself than he actually felt._

"_Oh, I would. And you know it. I can hear the tremble in your voice." the rocket said. "You have become more than a mere nuisance to Team Rocket, you have become a real problem, a thorn in our side, shall I say."_

"_I'll give you a thorn in your side."_

"_You really are getting things mixed up!" the Rocket laughed. "Shall I say farewell?" _

_Gary gasped as he saw a Rocket leaning against a light pole ahead of him, smirking and holding a cell phone and a remote. Unbuckling quickly, Gary took the three pokemon on the seat beside him as he neared the curve. He saw the Rocket smirk and press the button on the remote just as the convertible passed him. Gary realized then that the boy from before had placed a bomb on his car, and the reason he had looked so scared, was because he had just sentenced someone to their death. _

_The bomb went off, sending Gary's car over the cliff. He kept a hold on the pokemon, seeing the ground rush up to meet him. He twisted so that he would land on his back, his eyes widening when he saw the car falling just above him. He didn't have time to register this view, as he got the wind knocked out of him moments later. Knowing he had not time to waste, he shoved Umbreon, Eevee, and Pikachu away from him violently just before the car landed on him. _

_Gary looked up after he felt it was safe. He was pinned, and he knew that the car would explode soon. Umbreon licked his face, making Gary smile sadly. _

"_Get… away… fast…" Gary panted, not making an effort to move. He was sure the car door had crushed his ribs. "Don't let them…find you…any of you…" _

_The three pokemon looked at each other, then nodded. They gave him a last lick, then sprinted away towards the forest. Gary watched them, then his eyes grew wide in amazement as Eevee paused, and a girl sprouted up from where the pokemon had stood. "Eev…" Gary muttered, watching as she gazed at him sadly, before vanishing into the trees with Pikachu and Umbreon. Gary struggled to move, to go after them, and felt himself move a bit. With a small inkling of hope, he tried to struggle out from under the car; but as predicted, the fire reached the gas tank. _

_The last thing Gary registered was a loud explosion and fire washing in front of him, obscuring his sight. _

////////////*\\\\\\\\\\\\

Gary sat bolt upright, covered in sweat. He looked at the wall across from him, then barreled out of his room and to the bathroom, locking the door tight behind him. He splashed his face with some water and dried it before he sat on the toilet and began to scribble frantically in he journal that he had grabbed as he ran form his room. Only one question rang through his head,

Who _was_ she?

* * *

Author's Comments

lol, yeah, another dream chap. AND ASH LOST THE BET!  
tell me, who _DIDN'T_ see that one coming? lol

not much to say this time either, exteot that i finally came up with a cliffie! XD one that wont be answered for awhile yet. Unless you have already figured it out XD lol.


	20. Chapter 20

Under the Skin

Chapter 20

"Okay, Gary, what did you wanna drag me all the way out here to see?" Keegan groaned, following Gary out behind the pokemon containment pastures.

"Since you keep bugging me about an obstacle course, I built one!" Gary said, indicating the massive wooden structure before them. Keegan gave Gary a blank look.

"You expect me to run this?"

"Yup. Come on, with you it wont be hard at all!"

"It looks like a freaking army run!" Keegan yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

"And I know you can complete it." Gary said. "With how hard a life you've had, this is defiantly something you can pull off." Keegan stared at Gary, dumbfounded. "Besides, this isn't just for fun, this is to test your agility, stamina, flexibility, and abilities." Gary continued. "You did want me to make your observation as close to a pokemon's as possible."

"I am now regretting that request…" Keegan muttered. "Well, at least it's warmer now." She said, looking up at the pale blue sky. It was true. Five months had passed since Misty and Ash's daughter had been born, and it was now the end of May, and promising to be a very hot year.

"Tell you what, you do this course, and I'll take you on a date." Gary winked.

"Watch it, your Ego is invading my personal space." Keegan laughed, shoving the red-head away from her. "Fine, I'll do this weird course you set up. Just let me change first."

"Okay." Gary grinned. He watched her go, a smirk remaining on his face, his worn journal in his hands.

Back at the house, Keegan was rummaging through her dresser, muttering fondly about how stupid she thought Gary was. As she was slipping into sweats, she glanced in the corner behind her door, seeing her old clothes sitting, neatly folded. She pulled a tight t-shirt over her head and walked over to them, gently touching the hooded jacket that she had worn for so long. She bit her lip, remembering the hardships and the danger she had experienced while wearing these clothes, and she prayed to God that she wouldn't have to put them on again.

Turning away quickly, Keegan hurried out the door and back out to where Gary was waiting.

"Okay, just start at that end, and the rest is self explanatory. It's actually not too hard, I've run it myself. So when you start…" Gary said, falling into his business routine, making Keegan smile as she listened to him explain the basic course of the run.

"Alright, that's about it, you got it?" Gary asked, looking down at Keegan as she stretched.

"Yeah, I got it alright." Keegan said, standing.

"Okay, go ahead and get into position." Gary said, pulling out a stopwatch. Keegan did so, and looked at the start of the course. "GO!" Gary yelled form where he was standing. Keegan launched, digging her feet into the ground behind her.

She felt energized, climbing over the wall that was several yards into the course. She glanced over at Gary only once, to see him looking up at her, then back at his journal, scribbling away. She wondered briefly what he was writing but then concentrated on the course.

Gary was amazed to say the least. She had taken off at such a high speed, that it seemed inhuman. He began to write quickly, reassuring himself that he would be able to decode his own frantic writing later. He walked along the course as Keegan completed it, watching her, looking down only now and then to see how much of a page he had left. He was glad he had a photographic memory, he would need it later. He arrived at the end at about the same time Keegan finished, amazed a her time. She jogged over to him, panting and grinning.

"So, how'd I do?"

"Way better than me the first time I tried this. I got about 45 minutes, so I'm on the slow side. You hit about 17 minutes. Good job." Gary grinned. "And you were right, this is an army obstacle course."

"WHAT!?" Keegan shrieked. Gary had covered his ears just in time, laughing as the albino beside him seethed. "You had me run an army designed obstacle course?!"

"Well, sure. I never said it wasn't." Gary said. "Besides, like I told you, it was designed to test your limits, just like I do with the pokemon courses. No reason to get mad. Now come on, I have a few more trials to run."

"Can't I rest first?"

"No, as I've said three times now, I'm testing your limits!" Gary laughed, dragging Keegan into the lab and an open room. Keegan glared at him.

"This… is a karate dojo." she muttered.

"I know. You did say you knew karate." Gary said, smirking. Keegan glared at him.

"You are enjoying this WAY too much…" she muttered.

"What are you talking about? Go at it!" Gary laughed. Keegan rolled her eyes, and shed out of her sweaty t-shirt, smirking inwardly as Gary gawped, blushing before he regained his composure.

"It's just a sports bra, Gary Oak, keep your eyes in your head!' Keegan said as she started on the routines she had pounded into her head for years.

Again, Gary was amazed at the skill Keegan possessed. She had to be a black-belt at least, and she had gotten there with no formal training. He finished taking notes about an hour later as Keegan went for a towel, looking happier than she had for awhile.

"Alright you!" Keegan said, shoving a finger into Gary's face. Gary jumped, closing his journal out of reflex, startled.

"What?"

"I'm going to go shower, YOU owe me a date!"

"It's getting pretty late, Keeg." Gary said, smirking. "What did you have in mind?" He asked, standing. Keegan blushed violently.

"DEFIENTLY NOT WHAT'S GOING THROUGH YOUR PERVERTED HEAD!" She screamed. "Is a movie too much to ask?"

"Defiantly not." Gary grinned. He loved doing that to her.

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to go change, alright?"

"Sure, meet you downstairs." Gary said, watching her head back into the house with a smile. He then headed into his office, shut the door, and booted up his computer. He spent the next hour and a half loading Keegan's new information into the computer, and organizing his notes. He really wanted to continue his work, but he knew Keegan wouldn't let him. So he put away all his notes, saved his work on the computer, and then shut it down.

He was just coming out of his office when Keegan came into the lab. Gary mentally whistled. She was wearing the same outfit she had on his birthday.

"You spoil me." He said as she walked over to her. "Dates are for the guy to spoil the girl."

"Well, seems the only thing you did was change to color of your pants and those stupid wristbands from brown to purple." Keegan smiled.

"So you finally noticed!" Gary exclaimed.

"Yeah, several weeks ago." Keegan said, rolling her eyes. "So, where did you plan on going?" She asked as their hands linked together without a thought, neither one really noticing.

"How about down by the wharfs, you haven't been there yet, have you?"

"Pretty surprising huh? I've been here for almost a year now." Keegan laughed.

"Yeah, it is." Gary chuckled. "Luckily we can walk there and back without having to stumble through the dark."

"You planned this ahead of time, didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Gary asked, smirking at the sky. He laughed as Keegan butted him in the hip, making their hands loosen. Keegan blushed as she realized that they were holding hands, and tried to move away. However, Gary simply tightened his hold.

"I told you before, this is a _date_. People hold hands on dates." He smirked.

"Flaming ego case…" Keegan muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Gary smirked. They chatted idly the rest of the way to the wharf, where they stopped at an ice cream stand. Gary then led Keegan to an observatory balcony just above the water line, where they leaned against the rail, watching the sun set.

"You let your hair down again today." Gary commented after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"You seem to like it." Keegan smiled.

"So do you." Gary said. They remained silent for a few minutes before Keegan spoke up again.

"I think I like the ocean." She said. Gary looked at her, tilting his head.

"Haven't you ever been to it?" He asked. Keegan shook her head.

"No. Not right to it. I've only gone past it."

"So it's most likely one of the only places you haven't been, right?"

"Yeah. There's a few more I'm sure." Keegan's gaze darkened for a moment, but went back to normal soon enough. Gary still gave her a quizzical look before turning back to the expanse of water before him. "Everything seems so peaceful here." Keegan continued. "The air is so crisp, and, well, I don't know."

"It's called Pallet Town for a reason." Gary said. "Despite the fact that it really isn't all that well known, a lot of the best trainers have come from here. Not to mention several of the most well known researchers. Everything is clean here because we don't rely on technology very much, and we take care of the environment. We work together with the wild pokemon.

"This is a town of new beginnings, has been since before my Grandpa was alive." Gary said, letting the last of his ice cream fall into the ocean where it was soon surrounded by fish clamoring for a bite. Keegan watched his thoughtful expression before smiling lightly as she also let her cone fall into the sea. She leaned against his arm, watching the last of the sun vanish below the horizon. Gary looked at her, seeming slightly confused.

"Thank you."

Was all she had to say.

* * *

Author's Comments

Okay, i had a blast with this one.  
Those two are just so damn cute, and i liked having Keegan get back at Gary. I don't know about you guys, but i see women wearing sports bras to the park to jog, so it's really nothing to me. It was funny anyway XD.

I wont say weather or not Keegan will actually wear her old clothes again, thats for me to know and you to find out XD


	21. Chapter 21

Under the Skin

Chapter 21

"KEEG! GO LONG!"

Keegan looked up at Gary's cry to see a football hurtling towards her. She jumped up from the blanket that they had been sharing to sprint backwards. She jumped up and caught it, drawing it to her stomach.

"Gary, you're an idiot!" She cried, throwing the ball back at him.

"Yeah, I'm your idiot!" Gary answered, winking just before he caught the ball. "To do with as you please!" He threw the football again.

"Does throwing you in an asylum sound al right?" Keegan asked, catching the ball.

"Now why would you do that?"

"'Cause you're crazy!"

"About you!" Gary's voice floated over the field that half of Pallet was in. Keegan had to admit, he wasn't half bad at singing.

"Yea, you're crazy about something, but it ain't me!' Keegan laughed. They spent the next half an hour throwing the ball back and forth, throwing comments along with the ball.

It was Pallet Town's annual fireworks display that night. It was normally held at the end of June, so having it in mid July was odd. However, people were happily lounging in the shade of the few trees or umbrellas that would be taken down closer to twilight. Those with infants or small children were arriving, so Keegan and Gary paused their game to greet Ash and Misty. Isabelle, now 6 and a half months old, was cooing happily as her mother lifted her from the carrier. She as crawling now, and liked to be on the ground, resulting in a very short time of bows and frills. She was normally dressed up in a pair of overalls and a plain colored t-shirt.

"Well, we were right about one thing, she has a lot of energy and a thing for Pokemon." Misty said as Keegan lifted the giggling girl into the air. "She naps with Pikachu all the time."

"I hope you have pictures, I'd love to see them. It's gotten surprisingly busy over at the labs." Keegan said, placing Izzy, as she had been called since day one, on the ground.

"Oh yeah, it usually does. With all the new trainers wanting to get out there. Not to mention Oak is getting flooded with research papers that couldn't make it during the winter." Misty said.

"Pi-cha!!" Izzy cried happily, spotting Zephyr and Pikachu sunning on a small hill. Keegan and Misty followed her over where the pikachu cuddled with her. Ash and Gary stood beside the spot where Ash had spread his families blanket, laughing about Ash's latest opponent. Gary was holding his sides, practically in tears as Ash described the trainer.

"Okay, so, not only does he have on those stupid, Technicolor striped pants, and curly platinum blonde hair, he has on the PINKEST shirt even a gay guy wouldn't touch. And trust me, I know one who saw this guy. He's as gay as you can go without being a woman.

"Anyway, he also had a pair of hideous lime green sunglasses, and YELLOW SHOES of all things, _yellow_!"

"You are killing me Ash!" Gary howled, sitting on the ground. "I have to see this guy for myself. Got any video footage?"

"I might, I'll see if I can get my hands on any."

"So, what did his party consist of?" Gary asked after he calmed. "Or do I even want to know?"

"Prepared to die laughing?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, they were all shinies, right? He had a Butterfree, Mr. Mime, Snubble, Skitty, Yanma and Whooper."

Gary started rolling on the ground, laughing hard enough to cry.

"Honestly, if this guy is straight, he sure don't look it. And if he's gay, he's the shame of their society." Ash laughed.

"Okay, so was he like, easy as cream pie, or what?"

"Actually no. His Whooper was about to evolve halfway through, but he stopped it. The pokemon were quite powerful and very loyal to their trainer. But I'm sorry, I wasn't letting a joke like that take me out!" Ash laughed.

"I agree. Who won the match for you?"

"Pikachu. He went with me that time, so the guy was all flattered that I actually used my prized pokemon in a fight against him. Pikachu and I both had a hard time holding in our laughter until the guy was out of the room and earshot."

"I bet." Gary gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes and sitting up. A shadow fell across his lap, making him look up. He smiled brightly at Keegan who was looking a bit confused.

"Okay, Ash, what are you doing to this weirdo?"

"Killing him by way of laughter." Ash grinned.

"Oh, this is a good story." Misty smiled, coming up with Izzy. "Ash, can you tell her? I know you just got done with it by the look of Gary."

"Sure, why not? I'll listen." Keegan said, sitting down.

"That's my girl." Gary grinned, finished drying his face. Ash smirked and launched into his tale again. By the time he was done, Keegan and Gary were collapsed onto each other, laughing. Misty wasn't spared either although she had heard this story enough.

"Thanks for that Ash, keep that one." Keegan giggled. Shoving Gary as he gave her a one armed hug.

"I plan on it." Ash chuckled.

"Come one, Keeg. Lets leave this happy little family to themselves and go bug Daisy about some food."

"Ooo, sounds life threatening." Keegan laughed, joining Gary as he stood. "Lets go." Ash and Misty watched them go, smiling when Keegan and Gary's hands joined.

"They are still in denial, aren't they?" Misty asked.

"I dunno, I think Gary is coming around. He's stopped flirting with the other girls. And notice, that was also the time that they started holding hands." Ash pointed out. Misty smiled, dragging Isabelle back to the blanket.

"I think you might be right, now that I think about it." Misty said. "Were they on Oak and Daisy's blanket?"

"Nope." Ash smirked. "Gary mentioned that he and Keegan were going to have their own." He watched his best friend and Keegan slap a high five and begin to load up on snacks. Misty laughed and shook her head. Just when you thought you had Gary Oak all figured out, he turned around and surprised you.

"There." Keegan said happily, placing several bags of chips and a few bottles of juice down on the blanket. She plopped sown with a sigh and watched as Gary sat down slower, placing his armful next to hers. "Almost dark." She commented, looking out towards the ocean.

"Very good, Keegan!" Gary smirked. "Now, what do we call it when it gets all dark outside?"

"Gary, you ass." Keegan said, smacking his arm. "You would NOT make a good teacher."

"That's why I never went to college for it." Gary smiled. He leaned back, using his arms as support. Neither he or Keegan pointed out that she placed her hand on his. They simply watched the commotion at the center of the field where someone was getting ready to launch the large number of fireworks.

Keegan grabbed a bottle of juice just before the sun set completely, and took a swig, feeling her heart racing. She had no idea why though. Zephyr, Eevee, and Umbreon were laying in a content heap at the foot of the blanket, talking quietly to each other. She didn't take her eyes from the lanterns at the 'Fireworks Pit' when she felt Gary scoot closer, under the guise of grabbing his own bottle of juice.

"You aren't very stealthy, you know." She said instead, drinking some more.

"Wasn't trying to be." Gary smiled, taking the cap off and holding the bottle in his left hand, letting is right move behind Keegan to rest on the blanket. Keegan did the same, although with her left arm.

"Quiet." She commented at the hushed voices all around them.

"Usually is." Gary said. He stole a glance at the albino next to him and smiled. She was getting antsy. She'd never seen fireworks before. She was wearing blue jeans and the shirt he had gotten her for Christmas, he'd been right in getting the small, even though it was still a tad big on her. He was surprised that she remained so small despite the months of three square meals a day. _Must be a high metabolism._ Gary thought, looking towards where the lantern lights had suddenly gone out.

"Here they come, Keeg." Gary whispered, wrapping his arm around her back. She nodded as there was a faint flash of red, then a shrill whistle as the rocket headed for the skies. Gary mentally counted down, smiling when it burst, sending colors across the inky midnight blue of the sky above them. Keegan gasped and jumped, then grinned broadly as more went off. Gary smiled down at her, watching her face as she watched the fireworks. He was glad it was so dark when she turned to him, because he was blushing something awful at the sight of the reflected light in her eyes.

Hardly without thought, Gary leaned down, making Keegan freeze momentarily, but then meet him halfway. The hands not supporting them met over their laps as they parted, smiling gently.

"I think I found my favorite brand of fireworks." Gary whispered, laying back on his elbows. Keegan smiled, leaning against his chest.

"For once we agree." She said.

* * *

Author's Comments

Okay, this chapter was A LOT of fun. I'm half tempted to try and draw that guy Ash was talking about, and i'm thinking about actually bringing him in. i don't know though ^^

and FINALLY! Gary and Keegan kissed ///  
to freaking cute, i hope it wasn't cheesy.

gyaaa, i'm so exited! things are strting to move along a little faster, so hold onto your seats!


	22. Chapter 22

Under the Skin

Chapter 22

A black clad figure sat atop a carnival tent, completely unobserved by the people down below. A bag was slung over their shoulder, and in their hands were a pair of binoculars. These were pressed to their eyes as they scanned the crowd carefully.

"Where are you sweetie…" they said, their voice pointing to the fact that they were male. He chuckled cruelly as he spotted the person he was looking for. "Oh look, you've made a friend…" He lifted a walkie-talkie to his mouth and clicked a button. "Madam!"

"What is it? This had better be good, or you know what will happen."

"It is Madam." The figure stated. "Target has been spotted, and she has a friend on her arm."

"Is it the one she was with before? The one who caused us all the trouble?"

"Yes Madam, alive and kicking. Seems to be in good shape too."

"It has been four years… Good work. Keep tabs on them, we don't need to loose them."

"Yes Madam." He placed the device back at his hip, smirking. "Very soon, sooner than you would like, you're coming back with us…" His voice trailed off into a dark chuckle as he continued to watch the pair below him.

;*;

"Hey Gary! Lookit these guys!" Keegan giggle, touching the glass of a tank full of Magicarp. "They are so cute!" She laughed some more when they flocked to her side of the tank when she placed her hand on the glass. Gary smiled as shook his head.

"Keeg, come on. We promised Ash and Misty we would meet them by the pony rides. We can play the games a bit later."

"Okie dokie. See you later fishies!" Keegan called, grasping her boyfriends hand as they moved through the crowd. "Hey, you know what I just thought of?" She asked, trying to keep beside Gary. This was proving to be difficult with the lack of space.

"What?" Gary asked, looking over his shoulder at the tiny albino girl.

"It'll almost be the four year anniversary of your accident soon." She said, finally catching up when Gary froze, looking towards the sky. "Gary?" Keegan asked, looking at Gary worriedly. "Hey, Ego case, wake up in there!" She growled, patting Gary's head. Gary started, then looked down at Keegan. She paused at the look in his eyes, before they went back to their twinkling blue.

"Sorry about that." Gary said, grinning.

"What was wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking. The last day I remembered when I woke up was August 25th, then last year, I met you on that same day. I think a few other big things happened on the 25th of August, but I'm not certain.

"Makes me wonder what's going to happen this year." Gary grinned at Keegan, squeezing her hand. Keegan looked at Gary warily from the corner of her eyes as they began to walk again.

"I'm not so sure I want to know what you have planned." She huffed.

"I'm not so sure I have anything planned just yet." Gary smiled. Keegan faked shock by bringing her free hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my! Do we have a first? Is Gary Oak really not prepared months in advance?"

"Yea, caught red handed." Gary laughed. "By the hottest cop in town too." He gave the top of Keegan's head a kiss.

"Then I have to say, your the hottest criminal I've jailed." Keegan laughed. "Oh hey! There they are!" She waved at Ash and Misty, soon seeing that Brock, May, and Max had joined them. Gary waved at them also.

"So, the squirt isn't here?"

"Nah, Mom said she would watch her." Ash said. "She's in the Big Tent helping Izzy win a few games."

"So, wanna go drinking for the first time in months?" Gary asked, swinging an arm over Misty's shoulders. "None of us are driving home, are we?"

"No, I don't think so." Ash said, looking around at the others. Brock and May shook their heads, while Max shrugged.

"I can watch you guys drink yourselves silly. I'm still not much of a drinker." He said, having just turned 21.

"I'm with you there." Keegan said.

"Awww, come on you two." Gary whined, moving from Misty's side to swing an arm over Keegan and Max's shoulders.

"No, Gary. Someone is going to have to drag your drunk butt home, and I don't think your sister is going to be willing to do it." Keegan sighed as the rest of the group started laughing when Gary hugged her from behind and started shaking her.

"Well fine then." Gary said, licking her ear.

"GARY LEE OAK!" Keegan screeched, wiping her ear. The group burst into laughter and moved off to find an beer tent that had some room left. Keegan watched as the group ordered drinks, ordering herself some water. She was feeling quite comprisable when someone moved in her line of site, and she glimpsed Luke. She jumped a bit, but she blinked and he was gone.

Had it been Luke? He hadn't been in uniform.

Still feeling a little uneasy about it, Keegan joined in on the talk. She drank a bit, mostly out of Gary's once he was so drunk the answer 'No' was just out of the question. She had to admit, it was hilarious to watch them. She, Max and Ash, who had also opted out of drinking a lot, would definitely have a few stories to tell once the rest were all over their hangovers.

The Carnival was reaching it's dead points where the booth owners were sweeping up the trash when the small group of friends were finally leaving. Keegan was having a hard time supporting Gary. He was leaning heavily on her, and she was laughing to hard to walk straight herself.

Nobody noticed the lone dark figure still smirking atop the Big Tent, finally lowering the binoculars from his face. "Target is returning home. I think she's had plenty of a warning. She knew she couldn't hide forever… what will you do now, Eve? Will you let another person you care for die?"

/;*;\

"Okay, Gary, almost home." Keegan said, tugging Gary by the hand.

"Can we go shee the pokemon? I think they missh meh." Gary said before giggling, doubling up.

"You can see them tomorrow, okay? It's very late and they are sleeping." Keegan said, trying not to giggle as she watched him.

"Okie Dokie." Gary said, starting forward, then tripping. He clung to Keegan's arm, making her shriek as they almost toppled to the sidewalk.

"Gary!" She scolded, hefting him up. "I am NOT letting you drink that much again unless you are at HOME. _Honestly…_" She groaned, finally getting Gary through the front door. She had a bit more trouble helping him up the stairs though. He tended to lean towards her a lot, squishing her up against the wall.

"Hey, hey…hey!" Gary said, laughing as he wobbled, using Keegan and the wall to support himself. "can, can I, can I…" He stopped to giggle for a moment. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He asked, laughing again. Keegan blushed furiously.

"NO! you can NOT!" She hissed.

"Buh why? I always do!"

"You do not!" Gary looked perplexed at this.

"I don't?"

"No, you sleep in that room, every night." Keegan said, pointing to his room.

"Ooooh…" Gary said, nodding as if he just understood a complex math equation. "Then can you sleep in my room?"

"NO!" Keegan hissed again.

"Okay then, party pooper." Gary said, giving her a hug and a clumsy kiss. He stumbled into his room, leaving the door wide open and collapsing on his bed. Keegan shook her head as he began snoring lightly moments later.

"What a dope." she sighed before entering her own room. She closed the door behind her lightly, then looked to her left where a small blinking light was. She knelt down and picked it up, turning to a sleepy Zephyr who was walking up to her.

"Battery is almost dead, can you charge it up please?" she asked. Yawning, Zephyr took the item in his paws and nodded. A moment later, the blinking light stopped and turned from yellow to a steady green, soon turning purple. "Thanks, lets get to bed." She said, picking up the tiny mouse pokemon. She too lay on her bed, still fully clothed. She closed her eyes had tried to ease the uneasy feeling in her heart.

Something wasn't right.

/;*;\

Gary was up and active the next day, bright and early like he normally was. Keegan found this out as she was leaving her room to go eat breakfast and she was nearly run over by Gary sprinting out of his room.

"Sorry, hun, in a rush." Gary said, kissing her quickly before hurtling down the stairs. "One of the pokemon is laying an egg!" He cried. There was the sound of the back door closing, and silence.

"How does he do it? Keegan wondered. She looked into Gary's room, seeing the small black journal he used laying on his bed. Keegan bit her lip, telling herself not to.

However, temptation overruled and she crept into his room slowly. She looked about quickly, then giggled as she opened the journal to the entry she had seen. She flipped through, not really looking at the entries. She froze at his latest one. Her eyes grew wide in shock, and the journal slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, open and face down.

**********

Gary patted the Rapidash's side as he smiled. She nickered and pushed her muzzle under his arm. It had been about a week since she had laid the egg at her feet, and she was doing brilliantly for it being her first time.

"That's a girl." Gary said as she tucked more hay around the bright red egg. "Make sure that you don't step on it, okay? And lay down with it after you are done eating." He said. The pokemon nickered and shoved him playfully, then dug her nose into her feeding trough. "Okay, I get it. I'll go." Gary laughed. He couldn't believe that it was already late August. So much had happened, and he was sure more was about to. He had to admit, as he looked up at the night sky, that he was a little nervous. So much had happened that centered around this time. The most important ones being finding the Eevee and meeting Keegan. The second one was his favorite though.

Laughing quietly to himself, Gary started for the house, tilting is head as he saw Keegan's shadow race by her window. Wondering what she was up to, he walked inside, removed his shoes, and went upstairs, pausing briefly to see what Daisy was making for supper.

"Hey, Keeg, whatcha doin'?" He asked, leaning into her room. Keegan squeaked and jumped, dropping the bag of trash she was holding in her hands. Gary started laughing as she glared. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"Gaaaary!" Keegan growled. "Don't DO that!"

"But your so damn cute when I startle you! How can I stop?" He asked.

"Want me to show you what happens if you don't?" Keegan asked, placing her hands on her hips. Gary smirked, knowing Keegan's defenses would go down once he said the right thing.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing much…" Keegan said in a sarcastically sweet voice. She put her arms around Gary's neck, both of them doing their best to keep straight faces. They failed miserably as they collapsed into laughter, sitting on the floor.

"Okay, you got me this time." Gary said as he stood. "I think dinner is almost ready, so make sure you meet us down there, okay?"

"Sure." Keegan said, giving Gary a hug. Gary walked into his room, and laughed when Umbreon and Eevee jumped on him, chattering happily. Keegan giggled as she watched the three, then shut her door slowly, the smile fading.

/;*;\

Gary looked around his room, then moved toward his bed. He sat down and reached for his journal.

"That's odd, I left it right on my bed." He muttered, scratching his head.

"Vee!" Gary looked down at the muffled cry, seeing Eevee attempting to hold his journal up.

"Thanks, girl." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Umbreon joined her and Gary pet the two as his smile vanished. He looked over his latest entry and frowned. Something big was definitely going to happen, and he knew it was going to happen soon. But what he didn't know. He fell backwards onto his bed, looking at the ceiling, placing the journal open and face down on his chest as he folded his arms under his head. He knew the time for peace had ended, even though he wished it could continue a little longer.

Dinner was active as normal, filled with talk of the pokemon, what they would do for Gary and Keegan's coming birthdays. There was Gary and Keegan's usual flirting, made easier since they had started sitting on the same side of the table.

The evening went well enough. Keegan and Daisy cleaned up the kitchen while Gary and Oak did their nightly rounds in the Pokemon pens out but he lab.

That night couldn't be more different for any of them.

***************

Keegan stared around her darkened room sadly. She had spent an entire year here, and considered it her home. She had never stayed in one place for so long before. She wiped her eyes in an effort not to cry, she had kissed Gary goodnight for the last time only a few hours ago.

"Chu?" Zephyr said, crawling into Keegan's lap and placing his tiny paws on her stomach.

"Oh Zephyr, I don't want to go…" Keegan said, hugging her first friend. Zephyr cuddled against her, his ears sagging. Keegan cried softly for a bit before looking at the clock. "Okay, come on." She said as she stood. She looked in the full length mirror on the back of her door, sighing as she took in the oversized clothes she had first come to Pallet Town wearing. And now she was leaving in the same clothes. She opened her door quietly, looking down the hall. After making sure everybody's lights were out, she crept from her room and shut the door quietly. She was just past Gary's room and almost to the stairs when someone caught her wrist. Keegan froze, and closed her eyes, bidding the tears stay down.

"Keeg?" Gary asked softly. Despite what he knew she had thought, he had stayed up. He had learned to trust his gut instinct, and he had listened to it tonight. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that would be obvious." Keegan said, not looking behind her. Gary's grip was soft, she could pull out of it if she really wanted too.

"…why?"

"I'm only putting you all in danger. You know what I mean. I don't want you to get… I don't want you… I don't wanna loose you." Keegan said, cursing herself as the tears began to flow. Umbreon and Eevee joined Zephyr by the head of the stairs, watching their trainers in curiosity.

"Keegan." Gary said, moving a bit closer to her. "Keegan, look at me." She did, and was surprised at the intensity of how he looked at her. "We went into this together, and we'll finish this together. I'm not going to let you go, not again."

"But-"

"You wont loose me. I promise."

"How can you promise that!? Huh? You know what these people can be like!" Keegan hissed, glaring at Gary. He only pulled her towards him, shocking her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Because, you hold me close to your heart." Gary said. "And I hold you close to mine. "That's all that matters in the end. As long as we share a close bond, nothing can keep us apart." Gary chuckled a bit, smiling. "Sorry it sounds so cheesy."

"No…" Keegan said, wiping the tears from her face. "No, it's okay."

"Come on." Gary said, leaning inside his door to grab his fanny-pack and a small book bag. "We'll leave a note." He said. They hurried downstairs quietly, wrote the note together, and then slipped out the front door, leaving their house keys under the mat.

Then, hand in hand, they stole into the darkness and vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

Under the Skin

Chapter 23

"How much time do we have?" Gary asked, looking at his Pokenav.

"Not much." Keegan answered. "But enough. Get Umbreon and Eevee into your pack."

"Sure."

They paused and Gary knelt as Keegan placed her finger tips just behind her ears, closing her eyes. A gust of breeze blew by, giving her a surreal look, before she lowered her hands. The bushes rustled, making Gary jump and get into a defensive stance before a small purple head poked out.

"Espeon?" The psychic pokemon asked before leaping into Keegan's arms.

"Nine!"

"Scyther!"

"Hey guys." Keegan said happily, hugging each one. Turning to Gary, she grinned. "Meet my party, or at least, part of it." She laughed as Scyther shoved his head under her arm. "Lapras and Dragonite are closer to water, come on."

"Okay, Nice to meet you all." He said, bowing to the pokemon. Keegan brought out several poke-balls and recalled the pokemon.

"I like to let them roam when I am in hiding." She said as the pair hurried along. "But it is much easier when traveling with them to keep them in the poke-balls.

"Tell me about it." Gary grinned. They reached some water soon enough. This close to Pallet, it wasn't very hard to find small lakes. Dragonite and Lapras greeted Keegan with the same enthusiasm as the other pokemon had, and hurried into their poke-balls.

"Okay, just enough time to teleport away from here." Keegan said, holding onto Gary's arm. He was slightly confused for a moment before he realized she had her eyes shut in concentration. He wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes as well, resting his head on hers. Moments later there was no trace that they had even been beside the small lake.

************

Gary opened his eyes again once they were on solid ground and looked around. He didn't recognize the place, seeing as it was a small cave. He walked toward the entrance, a hole that even Keegan would have trouble crawling out of.

"We're in the side of Mt. Moon." Keegan said. Gary turned, looking at her as a light flared to life. "It's as safe as we can be at this point. They'll have agents everywhere. It would probably be best if we avoided towns altogether."

"I agree, as long as we can live off of the land easily enough." Gary said, sitting beside her.

"We can. And Espeon can tell us when a Rocket Pokemon is close. They have a distinctive evil aura."

"No surprise there." Gary said dryly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as Zephyr introduced Espeon to Umbreon and Eevee.

"Hey Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"…do you really remember?" Keegan asked. Gary sighed, moving to lay on his back.

"I do, I really do. But I sort of wish I didn't. Don't get me wrong, meeting you and caring for you was great, and you were adorable. But, a lot of what happened I wish I could forget."

"I know what you mean. There is a lot I wish I could forget too. Like seeing you pinned under that car." Keegan said, laying across Gary's chest. He wrapped his right arm around her.

"How long were you with Keegan? That ranger I mean."

"Oh right. That does get confusing doesn't it?" Keegan laughed, sitting up again. Gary sat up with her. "I suppose I should tell you my real name."

"Your real… name?"

"Yeah. I adopted the name Keegan Evo in memory of him. He cared for me for three years, and he became someone very important to me, like a brother or a father.

"Well, my real name, is Eve. Eve Neova. My mother is Domino-Patricia-Neova. My father, is, Giovanni." Keegan winced at the name. "I was created in a test tube, my mother and father donated their cells." Keegan drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I am his 'greatest weapon.' He doesn't think that pokemon have intelligent minds of their own, so he wanted to combine the intelligence of humans with the power of pokemon.

"The result is sitting right before you."

Gary watched her in wonder. What kind of life had she led? When had she escaped from the Rocket labs? And HOW?

"Keeg, I…" Gary stammered, so many questions running through his head he couldn't settle on just one.

"I grew up in the Rocket labs, forced to battle against pokemon since I could walk and understand what powers I had. They forced me to learn new attacks, and once they found out I never forgot them, they forced me to learn more." Keegan continued. "I had to endure painful tests, and I have the scars to prove it.

"I met Mewtwo while I was there, and after he escaped, I had the courage to escape myself shortly after he did, I was ten. I ran away, how I did it I still don't know. And, well, that's really where it all began. Like I said, I met Zephyr and began to travel with him. Since I can communicate to them because of the way I am, I have befriended many. I met up with Mewtwo again, and I also met the other legendaries.

"But my freedom only lasted eight years. They caught up with me after discovering that the Ditto DNA and the move Transform had indeed taken root, and that I went around as a white Eevee. That's when I met up with you for the first time." Keegan smiled at Gary. Gary was still frozen, still in slight shock at her story.

"I have to say, I didn't trust you at first. I didn't want to, especially when I saw Domino. But then Umbreon and Zephyr were able to convince me. I told myself, 'only for a little while, then I'll go.' Heh, well, look how that turned out." Keegan laughed, trying to cover up her tears. Gary found the ability to move again and hugged her.

"I'll be with you through all of this, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Keegan sniffed, snuggling up against Gary as he leaned against the cave wall. They fell into an uneasy sleep like that, taking the time of peace they had left, dreading the moment the sun rose.

/;*;\

"WHAT!?" Ash yelled into the phone. He could almost see Oak wincing at his tone and volume, but he didn't really care. He did feel a little bad about waking Isabelle though. But he knew Misty wouldn't get far with her scolding when she heard this news. "We'll be right over. Give me five minutes." He hung up, sprinting up the stairs. Opening the bathroom door, he saw misty at the mirror with a hair dryer. "Hurry up, we have to go, SOON! I'm going to take Izzy over to Mom's." He said, closing the door and hurrying over to his daughters room. "C'mon Izz, want to go see grandma?"

"Gama!" Izzy said happily, now completely ignoring the tears on her face from being scared awake.

"Sorry Daddy woke you up." Ash said, kissing her head as he pulled out a pair of overalls. He dressed her quickly, then took a small duffel from the closet and was stuffing clothes into it as Misty walked in.

"Ash, what is going on?" She asked.

"Gon see Gama!" Isabelle said happily, clapping her hands.

"Misty, I'll tell you when I gat back, just go ahead and finish getting ready." Ash gave her a quick kiss and picked up Isabelle. "Give Mommy a hug." He said. Isabelle did so, and Ash hurried from the house. Misty watched him go, a little scared. She did as he said, and finished drying her hair, pulling it back into a low ponytail before changing into the first thing she saw. A pair of blue-jeans that still had those stupid red overalls and a yellow belly shirt.

Sighing, she put them on anyway, and was at the road when Ash came sprinting back, pikachu on her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to get to the Oak's."

"Ash, what on earth is going on, you're freaking me out!" Misty said as Ash grabbed her hand.

"Gary and Keegan vanished last night." Ash said. "They're traveling lightly, very lightly. They only have three pokemon with them. Zephyr, Umbreon and Eevee. They took all their money, their pokedex's, and two pairs of clothes, possibly only one." Ash said. Misty bit her lip, no longer being pulled by Ash, but rather she was in stride with him. They were glad they lived so close to the Professors lab/home. They burst into the house, running towards the kitchen.

"We're here." Ash said, walking up to the table where Daisy sat in tears, and Oak sat looking ragged. He pushed the purple Pokenav towards them, the one the Ketchum's recognized as the one they had gotten Keegan for Christmas. Ash gulped and pressed the play button. It was a newer model, so a holographic image of Gary an Keegan flickered to life, although they only showed up in green.

"_Hey every body, um, well, this is awkward, isn't it?" _Gary chuckled_. "Listen, I've been remembering more about my past these past months, and just a few days ago it all came back, full force. I can't tell you anything here, and all my journals are gone. I can't risk hurting you."_

"_We have some business left unattended, and we're going to sort it out." _Keegan said. _"We don't know how long it will take, and we don't know if we can send you any mail while we're gone. But rest assured we'll be okay. We have each other."_

"_We'll see you later, be good. I'm sorry about doing this to you guys again."_ Gary said, smiling sadly and giving a peace sign. _"Peace out, all. Gary Oak is leaving the building."_ Gary walked away from the recording range, and the front door could be heard opening.

"_Eve Neova is also leaving. Here's to hoping we'll meet again, and getting to know you guys for real." _Keegan said, raising an imaginary glass. She reached forward just as Gary's voice, however crackly, asked what she was doing. Keegan apologized and reached forward, seeming to turn the recording off since her next comment was cut off short and the image Misty sat at the table beside Daisy, pale as a ghost. Daisy burst into fresh tears and Oak's shoulders shook with his effort not to cry. Ash, as pale as his wife, gripped the table with clammy hands.

"…_no_…"

* * *

Author's Comments

yay! Keegan's party! or should i say Eve? lol.  
and yeah, I decided Giovanni and Domino were going to be her parents. That's how Domino got so high up in the Rocket ranks (in my opinion) Domino's real name isn't patricia, i just thought she looked like one XD

and i feel so incredibly bad about doing this to Daisy and Oak, it's a rerun of an aweful nightmare, and little do they know (lol, little do they know XD), that Gary and Eve are LIVING the nightmare now.


	24. Chapter 24

Under the Skin

Chapter 24

Gary cracked his eyes open, growling at the beam of light that had been able to squeeze through the tiny cave entrance that he would never be able to use in a million years. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake Eve, who was sleeping in his arms. He succeeded in waking the pokemon though as his back cracked, the sound echoing for a bit. He grimaced and sat up, making a mental note to have Eve pack a bed in any other hideouts she might have. Umbreon, Eevee, Zephyr and Espeon all came up to him, and he gave each a pat. Eve shifted in his arms, making Gary look down. She cuddled closer to his chest, making Gary tighten his hold. In his arms he held what could potentially be his doom, and he didn't care. He had never thought he could love someone this much, and it scared him that he did. But either way, scared or not, he was going to stand by what he said and stick by her, even if it meant he would die.

Wasn't that what people did for the ones they loved?

Gary smiled and gently kissed Eve, making her flutter her eyes open.

"Morning." He said, hugging her.

"Mornin. Nice wake up call." Eve said, smiling as she hugged Gary.

"I'll be sure to try and use it from now on." Gary laughed. Eve shook her head and stood, gathering her pack.

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Not so good. Rock isn't a very comfortable bed."

"Yikes, lets get you somewhere you can stretch." Eve laughed, handing Gary his packs.

"I'm thinking the crack will be so loud, Team Rocket will know just where to find us." Gary grinned, standing also. Eve laughed, taking his hand.

"Okay everyone, come on, lets get going." She said. The four tiny pokemon followed, and they were soon leaving the cave behind.

They ended up in a wooded area, where Gary happily stretched his arms above his head. As predicted, his back cracked in several places, loudly. Eve laughed and then stretched herself.

"I don't like staying the night in that cave, but it works. They haven't found it yet, as far as I know."

"So, how long after the accident five years ago did you go back to Keegan's?" Gary asked as they headed off.

"A month or so. It was a last resort, because I didn't want someone else to get hurt. He was really surprised when the little white Eevee that no one seemed to remember appeared on his doorstep after he had heard Gary had been in an accident, all scraped up and weak.

"He was even more surprised when I stole some of his clothes and came out of the bathroom in them." Eve started laughing again. "You should have seen his face!"

"I bet I would have loved it." Gary said, grinning. He could almost see it. It had been so long since he had met Keegan, and he wished he could have seen the man one more time.

"And if you're wondering, he never brought me to you, and he never visited you because of me. I didn't want to see you all beaten up. I was so scared." Eve said, hugging herself. Gary put and arm around her and squeezed.

"So what made you come back?" He asked. Eve paused and knelt down, digging through her pack.

"This." She said, holding out what Gary immediately recognized as a Ranger Styler.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, shocked.

"Keegan must've dropped it before he went into his house the night he died. There are two messages on it, one was for me, the other was for you." Eve said. Gary stared at the device, dumbfounded. Keegan had left one last message for a kid he barely knew? The styler began to whir as Eve turned it on, and there was a click when she pressed the 'play' button. Keegan's voice soon filled the air around them, somehow soothing Gary's already tightly wound nerves.

"_Hey there, Eve. If you're listening to this now, you know where I am. Hope you didn't see me, not sure what I'll look like._

"_Yeah, I know I'm going to die tonight, that's why I sent you away, they would have found you had you been at the cabin. _

"_Look, don't worry about me. I don't mind dying. Sure, I'm scared, but who isn't? I'm going to go home tonight and distract them long enough for you to get away. _

"_Eve, I'm glad I got to meet you for real, not just as an Eevee. And I have one last wish, a request." _

There was a pause, where they could hear Keegan breathing, seemingly trying to calm his nerves.

"_I want you to extend the same privilege to Gary. He had a bond with you that I have never seen before. Jack told me he's not doing too hot right now, he sounds tired. He's worried about you, know that. He's running a study of albinism in pokemon. Eve, that's a sign, he's looking for you._

"_So go to him, get to know him and yourself as the people you are, not what you were created to do._

"_This is you're life, Eve, do what you want. They can't control you forever, you've proved that. I'm going to miss you, girl. Be good."_

The message ended, with Eve tearing up. She wiped her eyes as there were several beeps, and the next message started playing.

"_Hey there Gary, it's Keegan. Hopefully this message reaches you someday. _

"_You know, I'm surprised you survived that crash without much damage. I saw what you looked like, it wasn't pretty, and your friend Ash was puking for days. The hospital told me you should heal without much trouble, and they are trying their best to reduce the scars you'll have on your face. _

"_Look, you may or may not remember everything that happened to you, and maybe you'll never remember. But if you ever do get this, Keep on your toes, they are still out there and they are waiting. They took my life, and I know that they are waiting for yours. _

"_I'm sending the little Eevee to you, her name is Eve I found out. She can help you move around better now than she could then. She's been training hard and long these past three years. _

"_I wish the both of you the best of luck, and I pray to God you have a happy, normal future."_

The message ended, leaving Gary with a sense of dread that slowly trickled down his spine.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Eve asked. "To hear the voices of the dead after they are long gone?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Gary chuckled nervously. Something that sadistic Rocket had told him came back, making his legs go numb.

"You okay, Gary?" Eve asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah, just a bit chilly." Gary said, gripping hers as they moved off through the woods. Eve looked at him in curiosity.

It was rather warm out for an early morning.

How was he cold?

/;*;\

"Are you three positive you want to do this?" Delia asked as Ash and Misty came into the living room of their home, Brock still visible on the video phone.

"We're sure, mom." Ash said. "We're going to go and find those two. I don't want anything as bad as what happened to Gary happen to either of them."

"I guess there isn't any changing your mind then." Oak said, standing from his spot on the couch.

"Nope, I am, after all, the kid who took off with a Pikachu that was less than fond of his new trainer." Ash grinned.

"And the kid who stole my bike." Misty added.

"And fought his way from the bottom to the top surprisingly quick." Brock finished. "And where would Ash Ketchum be without Brock and Misty?" The room burst into laughter, lifting the mood somewhat.

"Thanks Mom, for watching Izzy for us. I know we really shouldn't have asked."

"It's not a problem. I can watch her." Delia smiled, bouncing a giggling Isabelle on her knee. Ash smiled and picked his daughter up.

"You be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy, okay?" He asked. Isabelle noticed the packs and giggled.

"Bye?" she asked.

"Yes, Mommy and Daddy are going Bye-Bye, so you have to stay with Grandma. You have to be a good girl for her, okay?"

"Kay!"

Ash gave her one last hug, then handed her off to Misty. Misty held her for a little longer than usual, then gave her back to Delia with teary eyes. The two waved good bye and walked out the front door, Brock disconnecting and the phone being hung up. Delia, Oak and Daisy watched as Ash and Misty mounted their bikes and headed north.

A breeze blew past, rustling the trees branches and making the leaves shudder. A chill ran down everyone's spins, and Isabelle fell silent. Even though she was too young to really understand, Isabelle felt the same dread as the others that Ash, Brock and Misty wouldn't come back alive.

* * *

hope you liked this, even though it's bit dark. There will be comic relife in here, but as i think i stated before, this fan fic is centered on the darker side of Team Rocket.


	25. Chapter 25

Under the Skin

Chapter 25

"You said they vanished?"

"Yes Madam."

"On your watch?"

"Yes Madam." The speaker visibly flinched, even though the person they were standing behind didn't do a thing. She was almost as lethal as her lover, and no one wanted to be in the same room as him when he was angry. She was the only one to be able to stand up to him.

To put it bluntly, the speaker was in fear for their very life. It could be ended swiftly at any moment if the twirling tulip was anything to go by.

"I am ashamed to have let something of this magnitude happen. I will receive any punishment you decide is fitting." Even though their heart was trembling, they spoke with a steady voice. After all, Team Rocket did not support weaklings.

"Your voice is trembling." the Female Rocket said.

"Madam." they said, dropping to one knee, trying a bit harder to suppress the urge to run.

"You have done well. You'll go without food or water for two days."

"Madam." They said, relived beyond expression. What was a few days without food and water when you could still breath? They exited the room, and 009 clicked a button.

"Yes, 009, what is it?" Asked the shadowed figure on the screen.

"It's Eve. She and Gary Oak have left Pallet. The Rocket responsible has been dealt with."

"Good, good." Said the image on the screen. "Has she been located yet?"

"No Sir." 009 replied. "I have Agent Mayhem on the trail though."

"Very good. Are there agents able to deal with him?"

"Yes, they are there and ready in case he gets out of hand."

"Good, we need the Eve and Gary Oak alive and well."

"Understood Sir."

"Continue, I have no new orders for you. You know what to do."

"Yes Sir." 009 said, bowing. The screen flickered and went blank. 009 twirled the black tulip in her hand, thinking as she looked out the window that had opened after the screen had gone blank, flooding the room with light and opening up to a view of the ocean. The breathtaking sight did nothing to her as she glared out over the expanse of open water. It seemed that her daughter had taken after her mother and father in the worst way possible, she had inherited their disobedient streak.

/***\

"Gary! Come on! We have to keep moving!" Eve cried.

"Aw, come on, ease up. Espeon is on the look out, isn't she?" Gary asked, petting the small purple pokemon. Espeon flicked her tail and seemed to smile. "See? We're safe. Nothing good will come from over working ourselves."

"Gary…."

"None of that." Gary said, taking Eve's hand and kissing her nose. "Come on, we have a bit of freedom here, lets take it. Lets relax. We can panic when something huge come up."

Eve looked doubtful, but she sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to staying on the move, never getting a chance to rest."

"I know, Baby, I know." Gary said, leaning towards her, touching his head to hers. "But I'm here now, things are gonna be okay. I'm positive." Gary grinned, Eve knew he was being cocky, but that's just the way Gary was. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They fell silent and walked through the woods, taking in the sights around them. Gary was relaxed, though he could feel the tension deep inside. Things were going to get a lot more dangerous than before, and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. But he was going to stick through it, no matter what the consequences. Eve looked at him worriedly, so he smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Gary understood now why he had 'forgotten' those five years and why he had been so down, also why he had felt so restless around the end of August. After the accident, his body had needed to heal. If he had remembered what was going on, he never would have healed right, and he would have run off in search of Eve too soon. He had been depressed because of that feeling of loss, and he had been so used to traveling so much, that staying in one spot, restrained by his missing memories and his injuries, that it had weighed heavily on his mind. He had gotten edgy at the end of August because for five years, something big happened then.

Year One: He found Eve as an Eevee.

Year Two: He had his first encounter with someone more than a Rocket goon, A lethal killer that went by the name Agent Mayhem and looked a lot like Luke.

Year Three: He officially met Domino face to face.

Year Four: He had nearly lost Umbreon to the Rocket Crawkanaw.

Year Five: He had taken the fall off the cliff, somehow surviving.

Now at year nine, everything was moving in fast-forward again, and he was once more running from Team Rocket, though this time, he was fully informed.

"_I'm of no use to you." _Gary remembered saying.

"_Oh, you are very valuable. Trust me. And I'm to bring you both back. Alive." _

"_Over my dead body." _Gary had said.

These few words had haunted Gary since he had listened to Keegan's last message to him. He knew Team Rocket wouldn't kill him, but what _would_ they do with him?

"Brock!" Ash called as he and Misty pulled up to the massive dome that housed the breeding center that Brock had been running for years. Brock waved, his bike and pack beside him. May was holding his hand, a worried look on her face.

"are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" She asked, holding all the tighter to Brocks hand.

"I'm sure, May. I need you and Max to stay here and run the center, okay?" Brock said. Ash and Misty moved away, giving the other couple some space.

"Okay." May said, casting her gaze downwards. Brock smiled and lifted her head by placing his fingers under her chin.

"Hey, I'll be okay. Look at all we went through back in the day." Brock said. May forced a smile, hugging Brock.

"I'm still worried." She said, burying her face in his chest. Brock hugged her just as tightly, trying to stamp down the uneasy feeling in his chest. He gave her a kiss, and wiped her tears away.

"I'm going to miss you too." He said. They kissed farewell once more before Brock forced himself to turn and follow Ash and Misty who waved to May before the small group turned a corner, vanishing into the city, heading for Mt. Moon. Max walked up to May who was crying silently, not looking from the spot Brock had vanished.

"May?" He asked, looking at her worriedly. "May, you didn't tell him, did you?" He asked. May collapsed to her knees, covering her face in her hands as she cried harder, shaking her head. The positive pregnancy test clattered to the cement at her feet. Max hugged his sister, knowing he could do little to comfort her when he had the same misgivings she did.

-*-

"So, where do you suggest we start?" Brock asked as the three hurried along, now in the vicinity of the Mountain Pass.

"I really don't know. They could be anywhere." Ash said. "Lets see if any of the pokemon can pick up a scent." He said, nodding to Pikachu and releasing Charizard. Misty let loose Buizel and Brock sent Ninetails and Aerodactyl. "Scan the cliffs as we go along, see if you can find a scent, okay?" The pokemon nodded and they were off, climbing the cliffs only pokemon could.

Ash Brock and Misty walked their bikes along so the going was slower, giving the pokemon more time. Ash couldn't help but remember their first time along this path, and then the many more times they traveled it. So many happy memories, but he knew this was their darkest journey. He felt uneasy, and he knew Misty and Brock did too.

After a half-an-hour, there was a cry about 200 feet up from the path, making the three humans look up. Pikachu and Buizel , the smallest, were next to a spot on the cliff face that looked like a tiny hole. Ash waited fro the pokemon to return, and then listened intently to Pikachu and Buizel. He had learned over the years how to understand how they spoke, what different lengths of their names meant, the tones, the body movements.

"Gary and Keegan were in that cave alright." Ash said. "It opens up enough and you could teleport in there. Keegan must have a psychic pokemon, so who knows where they went if they teleported from Pallet to here. They had to have left early this morning."

"Then lets keep going." Misty said. "We're bound to run into them at some point."

"Misty's right, Ash." Brock said.

"I never said she wasn't!" Ash laughed. "come on, lets go." He said. They were calmed a bit, knowing that their friends were safe, but they couldn't shake the feeling of dread that lingered.

* * *

You know? I actually feel sorry for that Rocket in the begining XD

I woudldn't want to face 009 and tell her i let a target slip past me And i wouldn't be able to hold my composure either.

Gary is trying to act all cool and collected, while he's scareed shitless, what guy wouldn't? What Team Rocket wants with him is his biggest question, so he's going to have A LOT of time to mull over that one.

I feel really bad about doing what i did to May. But it would've been harder for Brock to leave knowing she was preganant. All anybody can do at this point is pray for our three favorite heros.

And as promised, a few new characters are going to be coming in next chapter! Stories really just write themselves, it's creepy!


	26. Chapter 26

Under the Skin

Chapter 26

"Jackie, you back here?" Melody asked, wandering into the area where many of the injured pokemon they found were kept until their wounds healed. The Absol she had had at new Years was by her side, nearly fully grown.

"Ya, I am." Jack answered. Melody followed his voice, finding him and Donny's stall. "He isn't doing any better, I think he finally realized Keegan isn't coming back."

"Poor thing…" Melody said, leaning against Jack. Donny glanced up at them, then curled around the pillow that Jack had been able to salvage from Keegan's cabin. He had been in and out of that place ever since the cops had finished, looking for clues, any reason why someone would brutally murder such a kind man as Keegan.

"It just doesn't make sense." Jack muttered. Melody looked at him, wrapping her arms around his right arm.

"I know it doesn't." She said. Jack suddenly stood upright, making Melody's grip loosen.

"Have you seen Luke?"

"No, neither him or Craw."

Jack furrowed his brow, then turned away.

"I'm going to go look for him. I need to ask a few questions." Jack said, leaving the depressed Doduo.

"Alright." Melody said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jack grinned, ruffling her hair. He walked off, heading back to the base. He asked around, but no one had seen Luke that day.

Frustrated, Jack walked into his office, intending to sit where Keegan had when he was thinking. He was shocked to see a young Ranger in a uniform too big for her shifting nervously from foot to foot. Jack had just recently accepted her into the base, and was trying to get her to relax.

"Yes? What is it Deliverance?" He asked.

"Um, I, h-heard you were looking for Luke." Deliverance said, twiddling her fingers.

"Yes, I have been. Why? Do you know where he is?" Jack asked. Deliverance nodded.

"H-he left the base two days ag-go and I haven't seen him since. He was w-wearing a black outfit, a-and carrying a g-gun. There w-were three m-more people with h-him." Deliverance said, stuttering worse than normal. Jack shook his head and hugged the terrified girl. Deliverance hugged him back as Jack phoned Melody and several others. It was time for the Rangers to get back into action. He had gotten a message from Ash saying that Gary and Keegan were gone, completely vanished.

First them, now Luke. What more could happen?

\*/

"Whooooper?"

"Don't worry, everything is okay buddy."

"Skit?"

"It's okay. Shush."

One man sat at before a small computer, but even with the tiny monitor, the device was powerful. "How you holding up there, Yana?" He asked, directing his voice through a microphone.

"Yaaaannnn." The bug pokemon buzzed. It was currently soaring above a forest, a camera attached around it's neck.

"Good, honing in on the Ranger base… Keep it up!" The man said. "And remember, keep going north!"

"Yan."

Several minutes passed of rolling treetops and bird Pokemon soaring above the trees, looking for prey. The ranger base came into view, and the man honed in on the entrance. Deliverance stood there, her chin-length, pale blonde hair, died pink, fluttering about her face as she looked to the sky.

"She is too damn cute in that uniform." He said with a chuckle.

"S-shut up Justice." Deliverance's voice came over the small radio on the desk.

"Ouch, forgot you can hear me."

"Ouch is right. D-does Yana h-have it?"

"Yup. Yana, you can let it go now." Justice said. He watched as a small metal canister fell into view, right at Deliverance. She caught it, and tucked it away swiftly. "Make sure you're alone when you look at it."

"I know. And keep a l-look out for Gary Oak and Eve. Liberty b-busted her butt making sure those Rockets w-wouldn't notice them leaving Pallet."

"Ya, ya, I know. I've been at this computer for 24 hours!" Justice said. "I'm busting my butt too! But when your target can teleport MILES it's a little hard."

"I-I have t-to go, J-Jackie is calling me." Deliverance said, turning to enter the building.

"Fine, but we are NOT through with this, missy!" Justice said, laughing. He knew as well as she did, one kiss was all it took to shut him up. "Okay, Yana, make sure to land a safe distance from the cabin. Snubs, be careful, there is no telling who could be inside."

"Snubble!" Came the scratchy reply. Justice sighed, he had to get Snubs radio collar fixed. Yana landed in the trees far away from the cabin, now abandoned and falling into disrepair. Snubs hopped off of Yana and scampered through the trees, sniffing about. "Remember, make sure you act normal. If they're in there, we can't have them getting suspicious." Justice said, biting his thumb. This was a critical moment, if Gary and Eve were inside the cabin for a safe place to stay, Snubs could plant a tracker on their clothes if he could get close enough.

/*\

Gary looked around the old cabin sadly. Eve was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking for something, what exactly Gary wasn't sure, but he wasn't concerned with that. He was staring at the spot in the hall where Keegan had lay. His body had been almost perfectly outlined by blood, and the blood had stained the wood. Someone had tried to get it out, without success.

"Horrid, isn't it?" Eve asked, coming up to him.

"You actually saw him though." Gary whispered. "You were here." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Ya." Eve said, hugging Gary. Gary hugged her back, closing his eyes and pressing his face into her hair. It was hard for him to see this, Keegan had been there for him at a critical time, and he had been killed so easily. Eevee and Umbreon rubbed against his legs as Zephyr leaned against Eve's.

"Eve, you know if there is any gasoline left around here?" Gary asked suddenly, leaning away from her. Eve looked up at him, surprised.

"What?"

"Lets burn this place down, it's close enough to the ranger base that it catch the forest on fire." Gary said, determination in his eyes. "It'll give both of us a bit of closure on this."

Eve stared at Gary for a few minutes, neither one of them noticing a Snubble poke it's head inside the door. It was so surprised to see the two, that it jumped and tumbled off of the porch, falling beneath the steps. Moments later, Gary and Eve came trotting down the stairs, and running towards the forest. They stopped there and hid their bags, then went sprinting around the back of the cabin, their pokemon with them. Snubs happily trotted over to the bags, and detached a small tracker bug from his collar and tucked it into the bottom of Gary's fanny-pack, the one he'd be sure to keep on him.

As quickly as he had come, Snubs left the area, heading back to Yana while Justice celebrated. These two weren't quite as careful as he had hoped, but at the moment they thought they were safe, and so weren't being as careful as they normally would be. It made HIS job all the easier. Wait until Deliverance heard!

Gary lugged the last of the gas containers out of the shed behind Keegan's cabin, three in total. Sighing, he lugged the first one up into the cabin and went to the bedroom where he began to dump the gasoline out, dousing the floor, the bed, everything. He then made his way carefully from the room to the hall, and to the next room, covering is mouth. The smell was strong, and getting to him.

It took all three gas tanks to douse everything in the house, although Gary left a straight path for him to follow to get out. Eve stood outside, and Gary stood at the spot where Keegan had lain. He struck a match and let it drop, quickly leaving the cabin as the fire spread, feeding off of the gasoline and lighting the cabin on fire. He and Eve backed away towards the forest and their packs, watching the cabin turn into a blazing bonfire.

Distant sirens began to sound, alerting Gary and Eve to the rangers heading their way. They grabbed their packs and vanished, several minutes before Jack, Melody, Deliverance and several others came up to see the cabin ablaze. The rangers wasted no time in taking action. They doused the surrounding forest in water in hopes to keep the forest from catching fire, then concentrating on the burning cabin. As more rangers appeared with water pokemon help, none realized that Gary and Eve watched from the tree branches, remaining there until the fire had been extinguished. Eve then teleported them away to another location, oblivious to the tracker in Gary's pouch.

\o/

Deliverance looked around to be sure she was alone, it was late at night but she could never be too sure. Her Vaporeon, Sea Salt, sat on her lap, tired from fighting the fire earlier. She dialed a number, then waited for Justice to pick up. Soon enough, his goofy grin came into focus along with his curly, platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Sweetie. What's up?"

"W-was Gary and Eve b-by the cabin?" Deliverance asked. Justice grimaced.

"What? No hello?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Deliverance rolled her eyes.

"J-just answer me you g-goof ball." She said. "Were they?"

"Yup! Snubs got the tracker on their stuff and everything without so much as a hint of trouble." Justice said, hugging his Snubble. Deliverance smiled.

"That's good. B-but I think they s-set the cabin on fire." She said.

"What?"' Justice's jaw dropped, his grip loosening on Snubs. "Why would they do that?"

"I d-don't know, but the c-cabin had been covered in g-gasoline." Deliverance said.

"Wow. Snubs, did you stick around to see them doing anything?" Justice asked Snubs nodded. "Nice, these two are awesome. They were still at the cabin up until a few hours ago, that must have been when you were fighting the fire. Is the forest okay?"

"The Forest is fine, a-are you positive that t-they were in the area recently?" Deliverance asked.

"Affirmative. I can even get you the records." Justice said.

"T-that wont be necessary." Deliverance said, smiling. "That's g-good news."

"Okay, I'll let you get some sleep hun." Justice said, leaning forward. "Equality is going to take over for me in a few, so I'll talk to you later."

"O-okay, I hope t-to see you soon." Deliverance said. They kissed their view screens, smiled at each other, then disconnected.

* * *

yeah, Luke is also missing now.  
And as promised, the newest characters! I'm sorry you only got to see Deliverance and Justice, but Equality and Liberty will come in soon. i'm loving these two, i'm still working on Equality and Liberty, but they'll flesh out soon enough ^^

Yep, Gary and Eve set the cabin on fire, and they are being successfully tracked, unknown to them XD


	27. Chapter 27

Under the Skin

Chapter 27.

"Okay, so far, Gary and Eve have taken this route." Justice said, mapping out a path on the map spread out over the table.

"Justice, are you sure?"

"Damnit, Equality!" Justice said, smacking the other man with fire red hair upside the head. "I'M the one staying up night after night drinking nothing but coffee!"

"Okay, sheesh." Equality said, rubbing his already messy hair.

"AS I was _saying_," Justice said, glaring playfully at his friend. "Gary and Eve went from Pallet to Keegan's cabin, that's where Snubs was able to place the tracker in Gary's pouch. After that, they went to Saffron, and then to Fuchsia. They may be heading from Kanto to Johto, but I'm not sure. I have a feeling that's what's going to happen, and the final showdown may just be in Sinnoh."

"Justice, that's just what you think." a woman with long brown hair said, leaning over the map and the line in red Justice had drawn.

"Awww, come on, Liberty, have some faith!" Justice laughed.

"Nuh uh. You don't have Deliverance here to stick up for you, I am gonna shoot down, EVERYHING you say!" Liberty laughed, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey girl, I'm taken." Justice said, lifting his left hand. "Check out the ring."

"Ohhh, nice, I didn't know straight guys wore diamonds!"

"Hey, Deliverance liked it!" Justice huffed.

"Alright! Enough you two!" Equality laughed, blue eyes sparkling as much as Liberty's, his face and arms covered in freckles. "What we need to do now, is keep an eye on their movements and try to predict Team Rocket's."

"Yeah, with Mayhem on the loose…" Justice said. The three all shuddered.

"I still can't believe he was able to take down Keegan…" Liberty said quietly.

"Well, Keegan hadn't used a gun before. Not to mention, Agent Mayhem is a psycho." Equality said. "I doubt anyone but maybe Eve or a very talented fighter would be able to face him and live."

"Equality is right, we have to have faith." Justice said. Liberty nodded and they fell into a thoughtful silence. A radio nearby Equality crackled, making them jump. Equality went to it and picked it up.

"Equality speaking, name yourself."

"Liberation."

"Proceed."

"Sovereignty and I just spotted Oak and Eve passing through. They paused at a hotel long enough to wash, then packed up on food."

"Are there any Rockets in the area?" Equality asked. There was a moments silence where they held their breath.

"A few, but Gary and Eve seem to be avoiding them rather well, I believe that is the work of an Espeon." Liberation said. The three sighed.

"Thank the Lord." Equality said. "Team Rocket CAN'T get their hands on either one of them! Freedom and Independence told us the story, and it awful. Some terrible fate awaits them both, worse than we would end up going through." They all shuddered there. "Anyway, keep a close eye on Gary and Eve, and keep an eye on the Rockets."

"Loud and clear, tuning out." Liberation said before disconnecting. Liberty, Equality and Justice breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least they're safe…" Justice said.

"Yeah, but for how long?" liberty asked.

No one had an answer.

\o/

"Well lookie here…" sneered a man in a squat black cap, a black uniform with a large red R standing out strikingly on his chest. "You, get up here." He snapped, clinking his fingers at the other below him. The Rocket obeyed, soon settling behind his partner.

"What is it, Mayhem?" he asked, fishing out his binoculars.

"Look at those two, over there near the shopping district." Mayhem said, directing his partners gaze. They were now both looking at the backs of two people on top of a building like themselves, wearing white uniforms. The pants were like sweat pants, and had a thick blue line down the sides of the legs, a large bell image at the hip with what seemed to be the letters O.A. The shirts were much the same and short sleeved, though this time the O.A was on the left hand shoulder on the back. Mayhem zoomed in on the male, seeing the tiny print under the O.A on the back of his shirt said Liberation.

He then turned his attention to the girl, who was wearing a jacket over her shirt. The O.A was large, taking up the entire back of her shirt, and Sovereignty was printed just above it across her shoulder blades.

"looks like some nature activists group…" the other rocket said.

"I don't think so…" Mayhem said as he saw the male pick up a radio. He picked up his own, tuning into the frequency used.

"…ve, and keep an eye on the Rockets."

"Loud and clear, tuning out."

Mayhem cursed his luck, if only he had gotten a bit more of the conversation.

"Friend or foe?" the rocket beside him asked.

"I'm guessing foe. Duck." Mayhem said, and they both vanished from view as the O.A members turned. Mayhem chuckled, and his partner watched warily as it grew to full out laughter, with Mayhem having his head thrown back, his cap falling off to let his shoulder length, stringy brown hair hang free. He stopped laughing suddenly, though his maniacal grin stayed as he brought his head back to it's normal position. "oh…. Things are finally getting interesting!" his partner gulped as Mayhem started to laugh again. He was partnered with a true madman.

Why oh why did it have to be _him_?

\o/

"Ash, are you sure this is the best idea?" Misty asked. Ash Brock and Misty were now in Celadon, with no more signs of their missing friends. The air was growing chilly, and November was setting in now. It had been months, though the three hadn't lost hope.

"I don't know what to do anymore really. Gary and Keegan may have made it over to Johto. We have to go." Ash said, running his hands through his hair. He had forgone the cap, so not many people recognized him. Misty bit her lip, then nodded.

"Alright, lets get some tickets."

"Lets just take Charizard, it'll be faster." Ash said, standing. Brock and Misty nodded in agreement and followed him out of the city. There, Ash released Charizard and they climbed aboard the large pokemon. They sped away towards the Johto region and prayed, that by some freak chance, that they would find Gary and Keegan.

\0/

"Ouch."

"Oops, sorry." Gary laughed. He shifted an drug the offending branch out from under him and Eve. They had slept in a large tree some people would use as a secret base, a home away from home. They had gathered grasses from nearby and tree branches, giving the space a nice pine scent. They had been there for three days, and would have to move soon. However, Gary simply lay next to her and reveled in their peace. Eve moved closer to him, sighing. She had never felt this at peace before. They were outside of Fortree City at the moment, near the river. Hoenn was a peaceful region, and Team Rocket didn't spend much time here, yet that would change quickly. Eve knew that, Gary knew that.

"Gary, time to wake up." Eve said gently, sitting up and shaking Gary's shoulder.

"Aww, jeeze, I just got comfortable again." Gary groaned. He sat up and yawned, smiling, then looking a bit crestfallen. He'd almost forgotten where they were. "When all this is done and over with, we need to get some pine scented things for our room." He said, smiling. Eve colored brightly, covering her face in her hands.

"Gary, stop it, please…" She said. Gary smiled and kissed her head.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked, placing his forehead on hers. Eve lowered her hands and smiled shyly.

"N-no. You're not, really." She said. Gary returned the smile and stood, holding her left hand, tracing his fingers over the cheap plastic ring he'd gotten from a candy dispenser two weeks ago. They had thought about marrying on the run, but they both wanted everyone they knew to be there too. They had decided to wait until the current events were over, but when they would be over was a mystery neither one of them could solve at the moment. Team Rocket would have to be overthrown again fro that, and Gary was counting on Ash. There was currently a Skarmory on the lookout, having been alerted to Ash's appearance from a picture Gary still had in his wallet. Eve's ability to communicate with pokemon was a great help, and they were able to hide better and get enough food.

Gary went down the vine to the bottom of the tree first, Eve with the instructions to teleport away as fast as she could with the pokemon if there was any trouble concerning Rockets, and not to go back to him under any circumstances. It was like this most of the time, Gary never letting Eve go first. She was the most valuable, and she could get away easier.

With everything safe, Gary motioned for her to come. Eve did, landing in his arms and hugging him tightly. She was always scared that Espeon would miss something and they would be separated. They held each other for a few minutes, then held hands and stole away from the spot, closing off the entrance. It was as if no one had ever been there.

* * *

we get our first real look at Justice, Equality and Liberty!

They seem like a happy bunch, and it still may not be clear if they are friend or foe, not sure.

Anyway, you also get to see Agent Mayhem. i reeeeeeealy don't like him Anyone know who he is yet? XD

adn can anybody guess who Justice is? i mentioned him once before

And yes, Gary and Eve are engadged!  
Again, took them long enough, i practically made you wait 21 chapters for their first kiss XD sorry i didn't put his proposal in there, nothing to incredibly special you can do when you're on the run!


	28. Chapter 28

Under the Skin

Chapter 28

Jack watched as deliverance hoisted a pack onto her back. She smiled at him.

"D-don't worry! I-I'll be fine. He j-just lost his Whooper in the l-lake again." She said. "S-Sea Salt can get it back out!" Jack smiled, her stutter didn't make it seem any better.

"Just be careful. Things are getting ugly in the world."

"I k-know!" Deliverance said. "C-come on Sea Salt!" She called to her partner and jogged down the steps. Jak watched her go, feeling uneasy. Melody came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his.

"It's just a routine retrieval mission… Why do I feel so wound up?" Jack wondered out loud. "Why do I have such a bad feeling?"

"It's just because Team Rocket are out and about." Melody said. "She'll be fine, she can more than handle herself."

"I know." Jack sighed. "Come on, we have some work to do." He smiled down at his fiancé. They held hands as they reentered the building and went to work dealing with matteres from paper work to Team Rocket.

\o/

Ash looked around Oldale town, dejected. They hadn't seen hide or hair of Gary or Keegan. Misty walked up and handed him a soda from the nearby machines.

"We'll find them, don't worry." She said, leaning against her husband. Ash nodded and looked in the direction of Brock, who was talking with Prof. Oak.

"I know, it's just, even as an adult, I never truly appreciated how big the world really is. And now that I have to try and search it for just a few people, it seems impossible." Ash said, opening the pop. He took a swig, gazing forlornly at the opposite side of the street. Misty smiled.

"I didn't think anything got Ash Ketchum down." She said. Ash laughed.

"This is pretty damn close to dragging me down, that's for sure. But I wont let it." He said determinedly." Misty leaned over and kissed his cheek, which Ash turned into a full kiss. Brock chuckled as he came up.

"Stop making out you guys." He said.

"Any news?" Ash asked. Looking up at his best friend. Brock shook his head.

"None. Not even the Rangers can fi-" Brock paused, looking down at his foot. There was a metal canister resting beside it. He bent to pick it up, cautious. Engraved on the lid were the letters O.A

"O.A?" Misty asked as she stood to look at it too. Ash joined her, and took the canister from Brock. He slowly unscrewed the lid and looked inside.

"There's a note." He said. He withdrew it, and unrolled the paper.

_Dear Ash Ketchum and party. _

_My name is Honesty, and I am a part of a group called Operation Anthem. We know that you have been looking for your friends since August 25th__, the date of their disappearance, and have had no luck. _

_We have. _

_We can track them with ease, and we know where ever they go. _

_For more information, please, look across the street and follow the girl in the white uniform with our organizations mark on her jacket. _

_Thank you for your time and patience, we need your help as much as you need ours. _

_Member 11, HONESTY._

Ash, Brock, and Misty looked across the street at the same instant, seeing a girl wearing what looked like a white gym outfit. The letters O.A were emboldened on the back in large gold print. She looked over her shoulder, and began to walk away, pausing to see if they were following. The fabled group looked at each other, grabbed their things and headed off at a run.

They were desperate.

\o/

Jack paced his office, worried. Deliverance was two days late, with no check in. He hadn't lost a ranger yet, and he really hadn't wanted it to be the small girl he had just brought into the ranks. Melody didn't know what to say, and neither did anyone else.

Just as jack made another turn on the floor, a ranger came in, panting. Jack froze, hope and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"M-message…" The ranger panted, holding up a metal capsule. "J-just rolled… right into the b-base…" Melody jumped up, her Absol growling at her sudden movement, and got the ranger some water that he downed gratefully. Jack looked at the lid, tapping the engraved O.A before opening the capsule and retrieving the paper inside.

_Dear Jack Walker:_

_Or, Jackie, as you seem to prefer. _

_I, am Justice. I am one of the four leaders of an organization called Operation Anthem. _

_Liberty, Equality, Justice, Deliverance. We are ALL the leaders of O.A, and we request a personal meeting with you. Today. _

_We have important information concerning Gary Oak and his companion, and about two of your missing rangers. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon, _

_Member number 1, JUSTICE._

Jack stared at the paper. TWO of his missing rangers? That was Luke and Deliverance. Why was her name on this paper? Though all the names seemed to be linked, perhaps it was just an overlap.

"Jackie?" Melody said quietly, looking worried.

"Sir, there are people standing outside, a good distance away. If we tried to get close, they could leave easily." A ranger said, coming into the office. "They're all wearing the same uniform. White and blue with the letters O.A on the backs." Jack looked back a the paper, his eyes widening. These guys were passive aggressive, they hadn't even waited for a reply, and they were already here.

"Let them in. Don't harm them, let them in, just gather in the meeting hall." Jack said, exiting his office. On his way past the entrance, he glanced outside. Sure enough, about 15 people in white uniforms were outside, gathered at the forests edge. The ranger that had brought in their letter was out there, telling the strange group that Jack had agreed to meet with them. Jak took the head seat as usual, and waited.

Four people entered first, each with an added purple stripe on their jacket sleeves, just below the image of a bell. Jack assumed these to be the four leaders, seeing as the rest didn't have it. There were, officially, 12 members present. Behind the main four were two elderly members, wearing lab coats and suits rather than sweat suits. They were divided into pairs, each made up of a male and female. Jack looked at the front two, a young man with platinum blonde hair and a shiny Whooper, and a young girl with a Vaporeon, her blonde hair died pink.

"_DELIVERANCE!"_ Jack exclaimed, standing up abruptly. Deliverance grinned and gave him a peace sign. She was hand in hand with the young man beside her, and there was a ring on her left hand Jack had never seen before. "What is going on?" Jack asked, glaring at them.

"Nice to meet you too." The blonde man said. "I'm Justice. You know Deliverance, this is Equality and Liberty." Justice said, indicating the redheaded man and the brunette woman. "In order, I am member 1, Equality is member 2, Liberty is member 3, Deliverance is member 4.

"Here we have Freedom, member 5, and Independence, member 6. These are our eldest members, and our main source of information." The two bowed, their names printed on their coats. "Then we have, in order, Liberation, member 7; Sovereignty, member 8; Fairness, member 9; Impartiality, member 10; Honor, member 13; and Sincerity, member 14."

"Where are members 11 and 12?" Jack asked.

"Honesty, 11, is confronting Ash Ketchum. Integrity, 12, died a year ago. You may know him as Keegan Evo." Justice said sadly, tossing a manila folder at Jack. Jack picked it up, and extracted a photo. Along the bottom was the label, 'Original Operation Anthem.' The photograph was signed by all fourteen members, and sure enough, right beside Justice, was Keegan, wearing the same uniform as the rest. Jack stared, taken aback. "We were newly formed, about six years ago, and Keegan ran into us in the woods. We got him to agree to join us, especially after we told him about protecting, her." Justice said as Jack withdrew another picture of Keegan.

"I know her." Jack said.

"Of course, we also knew that." Equality said. "but what YOU didn't know, was that Keegan, rather Integrity, cared for her for three years. Team Rocket found her. To save her, Keegan sent her away and faced Agent Mayhem himself."

"Who exactly is she?" Jack asked, he was confused, and as he flipped through the photos, there were many of Team Rocket agents, of Keegan, of Gary, and there were more too. "Giovanni's daughter?" He asked. More rangers were circling around him, looking at the photos. Each member of Operation Anthem had a grim look on their face. Jack's jaw dropped and the room fell silent.

"You're absolutely right." Liberty said. "She is Giovanni's daughter, and 009's."

"She was the only surviving child of 10 experiments." Said Freedom, stepping forward. Liberty, Equality, Deliverance and Justice backed down immediately, letting the two elder members come forward.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Giovanni does not believe that pokemon have independent minds and personalities, or the ability to think. He wanted to converge the power of pokemon to the intelligence of humans, and this began an experiment." Independence said, shoving glasses up his nose. "There were ten children originally, and Eve was the only one to survive, thus her name." He said. Freedom lay a thick package on the table, as stern as her partner was rugged. Jack took it and opened it to find more pictures, and a series of reports, each more horrifying than the last.

"How do you know all of this?" Jack asked, horrified by the information before him.

"B-because…" Deliverance said, holding Justice's hand tighter. "W-we were all, e-exempting Keegan, p-part of T-team R-rocket."

* * *

Here's chapter 28, i hope you like ^^  
You'll have to wait for the next chapter for Ash, Brock, and Misty's encounter with Operation Anthem.

However, you do get to see Jack's!  
So, was it a shock to see that Keegan was a part of that group? eh, probably not XD

So Jack is the first to get the truth about the situation Gary has found himself in for the past 8 years, even though 4 of those were pretty peaceful. Ans and the others are gonna get that shock soooon enough! XD

And yes, Except Keegan Evo, Every member of O.A so far are ex-members of Team Rocket. It was about the time that Gary ran into Keegan in the woods that they began.

Liberty, Justice, Equality, and Deliverance met by chance, found out they were all hiding from the same group, and agreed that they were fed up with it, so they started a resistance. They met Freedom and Independence first, and thus learned of Gary and Eve's predicament. When they were found by Keegan in the woods, they convinced him to join their group, so he became the 12th member, partnered with Honesty. He kept a lookout for Eve, and was given a plesant surprise when she showed up on his doorstep after the accident. He cared for her for three years, not letting on that he was a member of Operation Anthem.

After, Operation Anthem made a stake out of Pallet Town, and were rewarded soon enough with Eve's appearance.

And i'm sure you know the rest of the story!

see you next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Under the Skin

Chapter 29

"P-part of…." Jack faltered as Justice nodded darkly.

"Yes, we are ex-members of Team Rocket. But please, before you pass judgment, we were originally part of lesser gangs, as a result of growing up on the streets, having bad lives.

"We all know what we did was wrong, but it was our only ticket out, and they were promising us something better. However, we all realized at some point, that we weren't getting anywhere, and left, only to live in hiding and still get nowhere.

"Then, we met." Justice said, indicating himself, Deliverance, Liberty and Equality. "And decided we had had enough. We decided we were going to create a resistance to Team Rocket. That's when he met Freedom and Independence." Here, the two nodded. "They provided us with Eve's information, and the perfect chance to move into action. She deserves her freedom more than any of us." Justice finished. Jack was flabbergasted. Here, was a group of previous members of Team Rocket, freely admitted, claiming to oppose the very group they came from.

"We need the Rangers help with this!" Liberty said, slamming her hands down on the table. "Say yes, we can give you further details. Say no, and we'll leave!" Equality gripped her shoulder, muttering in her ear.

"We need your help, as much as you need ours." Justice said. "And if, after this is over, you still don't think us trustworthy, you can arrest us. That is what we all agreed on. We're getting just about as desperate as you guys."

"Okay." Jack said. "But tell me first, where is Luke?" He asked.

"Lu-Luke is a m-member of T-Team R-Rocket." Deliverance said.

"He's also known as Agent Mayhem. And he was the one to kill Keegan Evo." Equality said darkly. Jack was frozen in shock. He remembered that night. Luke had come running into the base after going to check on Keegan. He had seen the blood on the open front door, and then turned and run back. Jack knew there hadn't been enough time to kill Keegan in there. Not to mention, Luke had run out side and gotten sick when he had seen Keegan's body. He'd been green in the face for days.

"I know what you are thinking." Freedom said. "I was a part of the team that worked on ways to restrain him. Luke was pulled from a high security prison to work for Team Rocket, hand selected by Giovanni himself. He is a serial killer, and you may have read about him in the papers 15 years ago.

"He is a top assassin, and can work fast. I believe, what happened, was he used an Abra to teleport him from the base, once out of sight, to the cabin before Keegan got home. Then, he waited, fought with Keegan, and teleported back after changing his clothes again. That's when he alerted you all, and ran back."

"But he…" Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He is quite the actor." Freedom said. "That's how he got his victims. He would act harmed or distressed. Be it man or man or woman, he would kill anyone. He feeds from it almost. He was sickly when he was taken from prison, even though he should have been in perfect health." Freedom continued. "He has been sent after Mr. Oak and Eve. He has been instructed to bring them back alive, however, intact is our question. He is violent, and those assigned and trained to restrain him may not be enough." The room fell silent, the rangers looking from one to the other. The lesser members of Operation Anthem stood in silence also, two, Liberation and Sovereignty, shuddered. They had been in the same city as Agent Mayhem just recently. Jack's mind was whirling, and bit by bit, the pieces fell into place. The whole of Operation Anthem grinned as he looked at Justice with determination.

"What do I need to do?" He asked. Justice and the other three founders along with Freedom and Independence as the other members exited the meeting room with the other rangers, leaving the top members inside. Once the doors were closed, they cheered, slapping high fives, the female members of Operation Anthem going as far as to hug the Rangers. Things were looking up again.

\o/

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock and Misty were still following who appeared to be Honesty, judging by the name on the back of her jacket. She would look behind her occasionally, making sure they were still there.

They ended up at what would have been a rundown shack, but it had been reconstructed mostly, and made a nice little cottage. She entered, and so did her followers after a moments hesitation. Ash, Brock and Misty looked about in amazement. Maps were everywhere, with little red pins placed here and there, all connected by red strings. However, once they began to overlap, green pins and string were used, then yellow, and so on. The pins so far covered mainly Kanto, Johto, and part of Hoenn. Sinnoh hadn't been touched, neither had the Orange Islands.

"What is all this?" Ash asked. Honesty leaned against the table in the middle of the room, which was covered in documents.

"Everywhere your friends have been." She said. "They started in Pallet, and the next place they showed up was Keegan Evo's cabin. That's all we know, where they went in between is a mystery, but not important. At the cabin, we were able to place a tracking chip in Gary Oak's bag and we have been able to follow them. The red pins show where they went first, the green the second time, the yellow the third. They haven't crossed over a town more than three times yet, and they have never gone back to Pallet." The three, once known as the Golden Trio, looked at the maps in amazement. There was so much space in between each pin the majority of the time.

"They really don't want to be found, do they?" Ash asked.

"No, they don't want anyone to be hurt. The only way this can stop, is to overthrow Team Rocket. And That's what Operation Anthem is trying to do. But we need your help." Honesty said looking at them.

"Why did they go to Keegan's cabin?" Misty asked.

"Because Gary Oak met Keegan three years into his journey with Eve the first time around." Honesty said, indicating that they take a seat as she did. "And after Gary's 'accident,' Eve returned to Keegan. He cared for her for three years, reporting back to us of her status."

"Wait, Eve?" Brock asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, Eve is her given name. We believe she adopted the name Keegan Evo in memory of him, and then went to find Gary."

"And what do you mean the first time around?" Ash asked.

"Gary found Eve in August of 2004. He spent five years after that with Eve while she was hiding in her Eevee form. Three years after he found her, he met Keegan. This was about the time Liberty, Justice, Deliverance, and Equality began Operation Anthem, and approached Keegan He became the 12th member after learning that the Eevee he had only just seen, was a genetic experiment by Team Rocket, and offered to keep an eye out for them.

"After Gary Oak had his accident, Eve returned to Keegan. He, of course, alerted us right away, but he asked us not to show ourselves to her. She was under enough stress as it was. We agreed, and he updated us on her health and status as the next three years wore on.

"Then Agent Mayhem, or you may know him as Luke the Ranger, murdered him. He was my partner, Keegan was. I felt the loss deeply, but I offered to keep a tab on you. I knew the moment Eve came to Pallet."

"YOU'RE HEATHER!" Ahs said suddenly, jumping up. Honesty smiled. "Yup. Was wondering when you would catch on." Honesty said.

(we're gonna back up a sec XD)

Heather works in Pallet, just about everywhere, as a part-timer, usually putting in a few hours here and there, getting paid when she leaves. This allowed her to keep a close eye on Eve, while keeping on the low. She is a single mother, her husband died a in construction accident several years before hand, something she blames Team Rocket for (they both met while still part of the gang). When She was approached by Operation Anthem, she signed up and spilt her time between that and her two small children, ages 5 and 8. With her and Keegan's separate lives and jobs, they were paired together and mostly did solo work, though when they did work together, they became fast friends.

(okay, all done. Andy questions, note me ^^)

"I'd prefer we kept it at Honesty for now, I am on duty." she said. "But I wan to get this out in the open, excepting Keegan, every member of Operation Anthem was a part of Team Rocket." She said grimly.

"So, you are…opposing, Team Rocket now?" Misty asked after a heavy, awkward silence. Honesty nodded.

"Yes."

"I shall help!" Ash said, leaping to his feet again after having only just sat back down.

"I have a question." Brock said. He had, until then, been listening intently to the conversation. Honesty looked expectant, and nodded. "You said that when Gary and Keegan were traveling together the first time, you said that she had been hiding in her Eevee form. What do you mean by that?" Honesty smiled.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I'm sorry." She said. "Eve is a genetic experiment by Team Rocket, the biological daughter of 009 Black Tulip and Giovanni himself. She is the only surviving project of 10, and a genuine Poke-human."

* * *

Alright! Here we are, chapter 29 never thought i'd get here, sheesh XD

We now know how Operations Anthem began! At the moment, there are only 13 members since Keegan died, i didn't think i woud be able to handle more than that.

We aso know a bit more about Luke adn what happened the night Keegan died. And Eve too, The original project was called Project Genisis, changed to Project Eve when she was the only surviving child of ten.

Ash, Brock and Misty are now getting teh background info as well, learning what happened during the four years Gary had vanished. Honesty does live in Pallet, i just didn't end up bringing her in. She's not going to be much of a focus though, that'll remain with Equality, Liberty, Justice and Deliverance.

And who want's to see the showdown in Sinnoh? Or do you have a different prefferance? Let me know!


	30. Chapter 30

Under the Skin

Chapter 30

They couldn't depend on teleportation any more.

Gary felt frantic as he ran for his life, again, hand in hand with Eve. The pokemon were just barely keeping stride with their trainers, having forgotten that they could recall at least two. Sheer will to stay beside their trainers drove the pokemon on; neither human could carry them.

They were crashing through the underbrush, trying desperately to find a place to hide, a way to loose the grunts just behind them. They knew who followed the lesser members. They had glimpsed Luke two weeks previously.

Gary cried out in shock, stifling his voice just in time, as he ran into freezing water, and realized that he had just hit the river. He and Eve could swim away.…

"DOWN BY THE RIVER! HURRY!"

The yell was a gunshot to Gary and Eve. They stumbled in their fright, and went deeper into the river. Gary scooped up the four tiny pokemon and helped them into his larger pack, which he still carried, though limp as it was usually empty.

"We have to swim for it, Keeg, we have to." Gary said, gripping Eve's shoulders. He hadn't been able to shake the nickname he'd called her for so long.

"Gary, I don't see any way out of this…." Eve said quietly. Gary couldn't smile, not when his heart was racing so fast. He gripped her shoulders, looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Keeg, you have been depending too much on the power of pokemon. You have to trust in your human capabilities now. Giovanni didn't know what he created when he created you. You have far more power than he imagined at this point, but you can only express that power in this situation."

"What, of running for my life? Hiding like a coward?" Eve asked bitterly, but unable to look away from Gary's steady gaze, crying though she was, the Team Rocket members drawing ever closer.

"No, in the situation of _fighting for your freedom._" Gary thought he had gotten this through to her ages ago. "You, more than anyone, deserve to be free, to see what you can accomplish." He said, wiping her tears away. Eve nodded slowly, and then they both jumped as a splash sounded from further out in the river. A small, pink head had popped out of the water, deep magenta feelers on the sides of it's head.

"Whooper?" It asked. Gary and Eve stared at it, the sounds of the grunts growing louder. The shiney whooper ducked beneath the surface of the water, then popped back up, further away. "Whooooper!" it cried. Gary and Eve looked at each other and nodded, the message not lost on Gary. They dove beneath the water just in time. The moment the ripples vanished, grunts came into the area, unable to follow due to pokemon of elements weak to water.

\o/

Gary and Eve swam along, helped by the current and several other pokemon. They resurfaced occasionally, quickly, for air. They soon ended up in an underwater cave, seemingly owned by a Gyaradose that seemed a little miffed about sheltering them. Eve thanked the pokemon profusely, and it seemed to soften up, letting Gary examine it; his 'little researcher,' as Eve called it, kicking in.

The pair later huddled in a damp corner, the four small pokemon curled up and drying in a heap. Gary held Eve tighter than he ever had, and he knew it wasn't the cold from the evaporating water that was making him shake this much. Eve was crying silently into his shoulder, _her_ body shaking with relief. Gary knew he had been close to loosing her, and finding the answer to what Team Rocket wanted with him. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to know if his suspicions were correct, if they were…

Gary forbade his thoughts to go there, and buried his face in Eve's hair instead, his grip tightening, her touch responding accordingly. Gary stayed awake, listening as Eve fell asleep, watching the eggs beneath the surface of the small pool. The eggs would hatch in may, he knew this fact well. With a jolt, Gary realized it was his birthday. He was 26. He felt so old now, as if he was living someone else's life, simply watching an old film. He was sitting on the edge of a seat that did not exist, since he was the actor.

Sleep was inviting him, tempting him to lay down his head and rest. He didn't want too, anything could happen. His gut told him he could catch a few hours of sleep here, but he didn't want to trust his gut instinct for the first time. He wanted to go home, he wanted this business done and over with.

Gary lay on his side, holding Eve gently. People say, 'Home is Where the Heart is.'

What did one do when their heart lay in two places?

\o/\o/\o/\o/

"Okay, do we all get it now?" Justice's voice was weary. Ash, Brock and Misty had joined only a week before hand, having spent quite some time with Honesty over the situation they didn't quite understand. They had then come to the ranger base, the safest place by far.

"Yes, I think so." Ash said, though still looking confused. Justice smiled exasperatedly at Misty who shrugged. Things, while the grave danger for Gary and Eve was the underlying mood of the people present, it was fairly relaxed. Mr. Snubs sat in Justice's lap, loving the attention. Deliverance sat with a few female members of Operation Anthem, the female rangers she had made friends with still not quite sure what to make of Deliverance's position.

"We can track Gary and Eve easily, we can keep tabs on Team Rocket following Gary and Eve's movements…" Jack muttered.

"This will also help us get word to them without Team Rocket knowing." Ash said. "To let them know help is coming."

As they talked, the only person not nearby was Brock, who was talking with May for the first time in weeks. Ash and Misty had just checked in on Isabelle, and then had left Brock to the phone. He had spoken to Max for a bit, who seemed a bit graver than usual, before running off for his sister, who seemed in good health, despite her constant worry for her husband.

Misty as about to point out a pattern in the routes Gary and Eve were taking, when there was a clatter and the sound of something heavy falling into a chair. All heads swiveled to see Brock sitting before a blank screen, the phone laying on the floor, an odd look on his face. Ash walked over to his friend, and gripped his shoulder.

"Brock? Brock you okay?" He asked, a little scared.

"Ash…" Brock whispered, he didn't seem capable of anything louder.

"Yeah?" Ash asked as Misty, Melody, Jack, and the four founders of O.A walked up. Brock licked his lips, regained his composure a little, and cleared his throat.

"I'm a father. May's pregnant." He croaked. Ash felt so many overwhelming emotions, happiness for his best friends, finally starting his own family, fear, for Brock never getting to see his child, fear for May, hoping the stress didn't make her loose the baby, sadness, knowing Brock would want to return home. "She would have told me when I left, but couldn't bring up the courage to tell me…" Brock was saying. "Thought I wouldn't keep going, she knew how important this was to me…"

"You can still go home, Brock." Misty said. "It's okay."

"No, I'm too deep in now." Brock said, and it was true, they all were. "I have to keep going, May actually ordered me to, just before she hung up." Brock chuckled at this, Jack, Ash, and Misty all smiled. They could see May's scolding face. They all stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Jeeze, a kid…" Ash muttered. And then all hell broke loose. Ash and Misty were hugging Brock, the others congratulating him, Brock wearing a goofy grin. Gary and Eve were not forgotten, but for a little bit, they celebrated, relaxing, forgetting, for a few minutes, the outside world, Team Rocket, and the hardships they would soon face. It would all be over soon.

It had to be.

* * *

Chapter 30! can you belive it?

Oh my gosh, the first line came to mind while i was falling asleep at about 5 in the morning, and i typed they whole darn thing in 20 minutes XD

It was a little hard not to give anything away, but maybe you can find a few of my hidden clues. good luck! And please, let me know where you would like to see the final showdown! in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh?

And it's been an entire year for them XD looooong time. GAry is now 26, and i just realized, Eve has not once celebrated her birthday! DX i can't belive i missed that XD

And join me in saying, Congradulations, Brock! He is now a proud father! XD sooo cute

Thank you all for sticking with me thus far, and i hope that you will stay with me through the end! It's been a blast, adn i can't wait to finish, though i'll have to be patient and draw it out a little ^^

See you next time!


	31. Chapter 31

Under the Skin

Chapter 31.

"I hate tranquilizers…" Luke muttered, sitting up slowly and rubbing his aching head. His partner shook his head.

"Then maybe you shouldn't attack the nearest grunt and try to off him the next time the targets get away." He said, handing Luke some water and pain killers that doubled as medicine to keep him calm. Luke glared, shook his hair out from in front of his eyes, and downed the pills.

"At least they can't hide forever."

"True. The water unit should be arriving shortly."

"Will…"

"Yea?"

"How far do you think they got?"

"Maybe a mile? They have to surface at some point."

"Very true. Hand me Crank."

"What?" Will asked.

"You heard me." Luke said coldly. "Hand me Crank." Will sat, stunned slightly.

Crank was the Crowkonaw that Luke used the majority of the time. He was normally kept under lock and key, and had only been out during the years that Luke had been with the rangers under strict watch and heavily drugged. Luke was the only one able to handle the beast when normal.

Will hesitated. He hadn't been given any orders concerning Crank, and he knew the pokemon would be angry for being locked up as he had been, so he was highly reluctant to make a decision. "I'll speak to 009." He said. "I can try and persuade her to let you have him again." He said, standing. Perhaps it was because of the lingering affect of the tranquilizers, or the pills, but Luke merely glowered at Will and then at the wall. Will left, and reached fro the radio at his hip as he was replaced by another as he moved into the woods and away from the camp site.

"Madam, Agent Restrain, here." He said, hoping he caught her in a good mood.

"_What is it?_"

"Agent Mayhem is requesting Crank. Permission to grant him control?"

"_He must be tranquilized, or else I'm sure some squeaky grunt would be asking this… Very well. If he's not at full capacity, having Crank there when he is should be of some help."_

"Very well." Will said, moving away from the tent Luke was in. He went to the opposite side of the camp, and sighed, punching in the numbers on a small safe. The door creaked open, and the small black ball shuddered angrily. Will gulped and grabbed it. It was programmed to open only for Luke's touch, a fact for which Will was grateful. He traveled back towards Luke, nervous. He re-entered the tent, and Luke's eyes brightened, a maniacal grin spreading on his face. Will handed over Cranks poke-ball, and Luke gently pressed the device to his lips, sighing.

Will could have described it as loving, though when it came to Luke, everything held murderous intent. He backed away towards the back of the tent, not sure if Luke would lash out immediately or wait.

"Will…" Luke said, with a crazy grin on his face.

"Yea?" Will asked, gulping.

"I think it's about time, that Crank evolved, don't you?"

"Um, well, I guess that's for the trainer to decided, not myself. And you are his trainer…" Will said, sweating. He placed his hand on a button on his belt. He may seem meek, but he was a force to be reckoned with as well. Luke saw the move, and glowered. He had been under surveillance by Will for years, and hated it. However, the last time he had tried to do Agent Restrain in, Luke had ended up in the hospital. They were the perfect team, they each intimidated the other, and they both hated the other.

"Where's a water stone?" Luke asked instead of picking a fight. Will shrugged.

"Let me call a gruntie." He said, walking to the tent opening. He called a newbie over, and began questioning the availability of a Water Stone. Several minutes later, he walked back in, shoving red hair out of acid green eyes, showing why he was so intimidating.

"The Water Unit always has a supply of water stones on hand. They'll be arriving in maybe 15 minutes." Will said. Luke glowered at him and tossed Cranks poke-ball into the air and caught it again.

"Fucking slow…" he growled. Will rolled his eyes. Tranquilizers never lasted long on Luke. The next 15 minutes would take a very, very long time.

\o/

Luckily for the camp, Luke remained drugged for the rest of the time, and only staggered a bit when he followed Will out meet with the captains of the Water unit. There, Will handed over his prized Typhlosion in exchange for a Golduck with a white band on it's arm.

"We're looking for a Water Stone." He said as he took the poke-ball containing the Golduck.

"What do you need a Water Stone for?" The captain scoffed. There was a click, and the barrel of a gun was in his face.

"Unless you want your head blown off your shoulders the moment the tranq's wear off of me, you better hand over that stone, NOW." Luke said lowly.

"And if you don't want 5,000 volts of electricity running through you, you better back off." Will snarled. Luke glared but backed down. The stone was handed over hastily, and Will kept a firm hand on it all the way back to the river edge. There, Luke was waiting and talking quietly to Crank through the poke-ball.

"Here, you psychopath. Take it."

"Good." Luke snatched the stone from Will and stood from his crouching position. "He isn't very happy being shut up like that… are you?" At his question, the poke-ball shuddered. Luke shushed it, and it slowed. Will was often amazed at the bond shared between these two brutal killers. Luke somehow had the power to control the water pokemon's rage, and even knew what to give it after a long confinement. This time, it happened to be a water stone, since the pokemon had been refused the chance to evolve. Will stayed back by the tree line as Luke tossed the poke-ball several times and then slammed it into the ground. In a burst of light, Crank stood, loose once again. It caught sight of Will and snarled, beginning to send an attack after him.

Luke, however, instead of letting this happen, walked forward and halted the attack by merely placing his fingers on the edge of the pokemon's snout.

"Shuuuush, he's the one who got you out…. And he got you a present.." Luke said, showing Crank the Water Stone. Will shuddered at the look in Crank's beady eyes. Luke stroked Crank's muzzle a bit more, then slammed the stone down on his head. This was where Will couldn't see the relationship. Luke was highly abusive towards Crank, and the opposite way around. He wondered how Luke kept Crank in check.

Rockets gathered along the trees and watched as Crank became a ball of light that slowly began to change shape and size. Then, with a roar, the third evolution of totodile stood before them, snarling. Will, for maybe a second, wish speed for Gary Oak and Project Eve. They would need it.

"Luke, lets go." Will called. He tossed his newly acquired poke-ball into the waters, and then leapt upon the Golduck's back as Luke and Crank dove into the waters. They were soon followed by the entirety of the water Unit that had come, and they sped through the waters as the rest fanned out and searched the trees.

* * *

Alright, here we go. you see Lluke again, andfindout he's a legal psycho! XD of course, i think i already said that before somewhere, can't remember where. And Will is a new character! He's based off someone from a dead story, and i just really liked the fire red hair mixed with the acid green eyes.

And yeah, Luke and Cranks relationship is really weird. almost unhealthy maybe? i dunno. Luke is, surprisingly, becomeing a favorite of mine in this story. His personality is so twisted, it's fun to work with.

And you here are finally caught up with my Devaintart readers!! thats one reason i made the mass updates. The others were just to keep you busy XD i can't remember if i rated this fic mature, i'm gonna have to do that... hmmm... XD see you guys later!!


	32. Chapter 32

Under the Skin

Chapter 32.

"Ash, shut your mouth, or I will smack it for Justice…" Misty said, growling at her husband who was trying to hold in the giggles that threatened to burst out.

"It's okay, Misty, that's usually why I dress like this. It lets people laugh, and I get a kick out of doing it as well. I like it anyway since it helped me stay hidden all those years." Justice said as he stood, smiling. Deliverance smiled back at him.

"We thought he was the epitome of psychotic gay's. Turns out he's straight as a board." Equality said.

"Right, I'm going back undercover. Deliverance, you stay here, Equality, Liberty, you know what to do." Justice said. The two nodded gravely. They had decided to follow Luke and his team. Justice was going back on the road, and then to his cabin. He would plant cameras everywhere he could, and then trackers on all rockets he could find. Deliverance gave him a hug and kiss, and Justice departed, singing loudly, holding his shiny Whooper on his shoulder as he went. Jack sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

Freedom and Independence were also to remain in the Ranger base, and they had taken up an entire room with their equipment. They were content to remain in there, with Deliverance or a ranger or two helping out. Ash, Brock, and Misty were also going back on the road, following Gary and Eve as they had been before, but this time, on the lookout for Team Rocket, now knowing why their friends had fled. Simply because they hadn't known what was going on before, Team Rocket would not have let them just do as they pleased.

"We're about ready ourselves." Ash said, finally claming down as Justice left. "We'll watch from a pedestrian point of view, as much as I hate to." Ash said. It was true, his old, reckless self was showing through, but he was resisting as much as he could. He didn't want Misty getting hurt, and they had a kid at home while he wanted Brock to see his. He had grown up without a father, and he didn't want another kid to do so if he could prevent it.

"Sounds like a plan." Liberty said with a smile. She and Equality were now finished with their preparations, and were getting ready to leave. They had a darker mission.

"The rest of the operation are all on surveillance jobs. Freedom and Independence are monitoring those and also trying to hack into Team Rockets computers, so we can get an idea about heir plans. They are untraceable, so don't worry about Rockets storming the base." said Equality. He and Liberty shook hands with those present, even hugged the elder members of Operation Anthem, and then went on their way. Equality with his Quilava and Liberty with her Bayleaf. Ash, Brock, and Misty left soon after, leaving the base in a tense atmosphere.

\o/

"Liberty, you sure about this?" Equality asked, looking at the small female beside him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know him better than even William does. It's only fitting that I should watch his movements." Liberty said, not looking at the red head.

"That doesn't mean anything." Equality shot back. "Just because you knew him, doesn't automatically place you in this position!"

"I know how he thinks, okay?" Liberty snapped, whirling on Equality. He stood, slightly stunned. "I'm responsible for half of it!"

"You can't blame yourself for the way he acts, Liberty!" Equality said hotly. "It isn't your fault he's a psychotic asshole!"

The two glared at each other, before Liberty began walking. "Look, I made my decision. Lets just go." She said. Equality sighed and followed. Things had gotten so tense between them ever since they had left Team Rocket. They didn't like to fight, but they did anyway, always out of earshot of anyone else, so their fights became shouting matches that usually disturbed the local wild pokemon. They had sent a Scyther running once. He ended up following his partner as they closed in on where they would begin to tail Agent Mayhem and Agent Restrain. It was going to be a looong night.

\o/

Will and Luke stood before 009, formally known as the Black Tulips, or even Domino. Surprisingly enough, Giovanni himself was there. He hardly ever made an appearance any more in his old age. Will thought it no surprise that he had had kids created in test tubes, seemed the only way he would have any at this age. She he also wondered what Domino was thinking. Giovanni was nearly twice her age. He shook these thoughts from his mind and listened to what Domino was saying. Luke was fidgeting, so it seemed it was someone he was able to kill.

"---going by the label Operation Anthem. They are currently spread out, and not in uniform, so it's going to be hard to find them." She said, looking at her fingernails.

"Madam. Do we have any idea who the members may be?" He asked. "Any leads?"

"A few. The founders seem to be ex-Rocket members." Will nearly blanched. Ex-members? They were usually shot down! "And I want you to track down the founders and kill them. Is that clear?"

"Madam, Sir." Will said, bowing. Luke copied, his bow a little quicker. They were excused, and Will let Luke leave ahead of him. He wasn't trusting the killers actions at the moment, and he kept a hand on his belt. he hadn't seen Luke this fidgety for years.

They finally gained the night air, and Luke began tossing Crank's poke-ball in earnest, looking ready to smash the device on the concrete. Will had a stash of replacements handy, but he would rather not use them. "Easy, Luke. You'll get your blood soon enough." He said. Luke glared but the tossing slowed. Two grunts came out with a pair of bikes, on which Luke and Will immediately climbed on, the bikes barely stopping before they were roaring out of the compound, heading to the nearest place the members of Operation Anthem were supposedly staying. Luke kept trying to pull ahead of Will, but a tiny shiver of electricity when he did this made him grow level with Will again. They were still in uniform, but jackets hid the large red R on their shirts, and their hats were shoved into pockets and the wore goggles instead of helmets. This way they were able to comfortably ride down the highway as fast as they needed too, without being bothered. Will grinned, watching as Luke pulled ahead again. He was looking for a fight himself, and couldn't wait to let loose.

* * *

Chapter 32!!! I never thought i'd get here! I'm so happy, thank you Luna for all the help! *hugs luna*

Equality and Liberty ARE tailing Agents Mayhem and Restrain. So, sticking their necks out a little there

Abd there WILL be a fight scene next chapter! and you'll also find out why i changed the rating of the story ^^;

Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, and i hope you continue to read this story!

Thankx again!


	33. Chapter 33

Alright, Here is chapter 33. if you DO NOT LIKE any of the items listed for reasons that this chapter is rated MATURE (Violence, sexual themes, language, gore)

DON'T READ IT.

there, enough said. Don't read the chapter, don't read the Author note beyond this.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

Under the Skin

Chapter 33

Liberty and Equality had been tailing Agents Mayhem and Restrain for some time now. They hadn't been talking, though they both knew their previous spat had been forgotten and forgiven. Now they were just concentrating on not getting found out, though by the way that Agent Restrain kept looking around, he knew he and his partner were being followed.

Equality looked at Liberty, who nodded. It was official. They were known. He was glad they weren't in uniform, but now they couldn't follow as far as they had wanted to. They would have to either get off the highway soon or if their targets got off, they would have to keep going. Of course, eliminating both Rocket Agents would help immensely.

Again, he looked at Liberty for confirmation. Again, liberty nodded. They would continue to follow, and open sign for a welcome fight. And it would get bloody, Equality knew that much. He had a few guns and a knife or two, but he wasn't the best fighter. Liberty was better than him, so if they could take out Agent Restrain, they might have a chance against Agent Mayhem.

Liberty was, though she seemed sure, dying on the inside. She didn't want to face the Rockets, but she knew she had to. She was terrified of Agent Mayhem, but as she had said before, she knew how he worked. If she used this knowledge to her advantage, she may have a chance.

The four drove off of the highway, ignoring the other vehicles. Will kept a close eye on Luke. He was starting to get a little wild, if his smile was anything to go by. They had ended up in he most desolate part of Olivine City, the old wharves, at the last, most desolate, half standing wharf house there was. Luke hopped off of his bike without letting it stop, so that it crashed into the building which gave an ominous groan. Will had the sense to stop his bike, and when he spun around as there was a crash, seeing Luke and the redheaded Operation Anthem member fighting. He ran to join, seeing the flash of knives in the moonlight. He drew his gun and fired. He missed, though Luke had already kicked the red head away. He skidded along the ground, before gaining his feet and removing his helmet. Will stopped and stared.

"Evaen?" He asked, staring at the friend he had believed dead.

"Yep." Evaen said, flipping his knife. "Why? Surprised to see me?"

"Quite." Will said, pointing his gun at his former friend. "So, what label have they given you?"

"Equality." Evaen said. "I'm a founding member."

"Why did you leave Team Rocket to make your own, pathetic group? Hmmm?" Will asked, dragging Luke back by his collar. Liberty walked over to Evaen and took her helmet off as well. Luke's eyes gleamed. "Lindsey, my, my, this is a small world. You always did do whatever your brother did."

"Shut your trap, William." Lindsey snapped. Luke laughed lowly, a murderous glint in his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. "The Pleasantries are over." She said, aiming her gun at Luke.

"You are quite right." Will said, letting Luke go just as Lindsey fired. Luke dodged and rolled away, laughing. Will charged Evaen, and they ran off down between the last two wharf buildings. Lindsey fired at Luke again, then darted inside the creaky old building that Luke had crashed his bike into. Luke grinned at that, and darted inside after her. They were now in his home court, and she'd be lucky if she escaped alive and untouched.

\o/

Evaen and Will were evenly matched where they were. Both being nimble fighters, they had trained together in Team Rockets forces for years. They had once been best friends, but Evaen had seen the truth about Team Rocket, and fled. He didn't want to fight the man he had considered his friend, but he knew he had to.

Evaen leapt on top of a large bin, fired below at Will, then leapt down the other side, hiding in a cranny, waiting for Will to come from above. Will knew Evaen would do something like this, so he went the roundabout way. Even if their styles had changed a bit over the years, they hadn't changed enough to keep the other guessing. Will fired the moment he saw Evaen's bright hair, but Evaen moved at the last moment, saving himself.

"So, why did you leave Team Rocket?" Will asked, his voice echoing so it was a little hard to follow the source.

"It's a lie, that's all it is!" Evaen replied angrily, shooting down some boxes. Will swore and dodged, returning the favor. Evaen got caught on a corner of a box, and stifled his grunt of pain.

"You didn't stay around long enough to truly appreciate Team Rockets cause!" Will yelled over the sudden breakout of gunfire as they both came into the others line of sight.

"I saw enough of it!" Evaen snapped. "Torture, killing, slaughtering pokemon, none of it was right!" Evaen dodged more falling boxes. After the dust settled, there was a moments silence where there was a crash and a scream from inside the building next to their fight. His eyes widened. "Lindsey!" he whispered.

"You let your guard down!" Will yelled, dropping down, his knife drawn. Evaen dodged and drew his own knife, taking a slice at his old friend. "What, you loving on your sister now? Going for some Incest?"

"You are one sick FREAK!" Evaen snarled. "She's my SISTER!"

"Yeah, and she's also the one that dated Luke, of all people." Will said, dodging Evaen's attempted stab.

"Another fucking lie!" Evaen snarled, and feinted to the left. Will went to block, but Evaen slashed at him, getting him across the chest. Will grunted and winced, falling back into a crate. Will's eyes gleamed.

"You'll live to regret that, chump." He said, his eye gleaming. Evaen didn't have much time to react. Will moved too fast for him to see, and soon he was flying backwards, after having been kicked in the stomach, and landed in a pile of old wooden crates, which fell on top of him. Will panted, holding a hand to his bleeding chest. Evaen had been knocked out, killed, if he was lucky. He didn't have time to check, nor the energy. He looked at his wound, relieved to see that it wasn't deep. He radioed the medical unit with a click of a button. The chopped would be there soon. He sighed and went to go find Luke. He hoped the killed was still inside the old wharf building.

He walked past the place where they had left the bikes, and saw that Lindsey's Bayleaf was smoking, his Typhloshion having cooked it with a fire attack. Crank was actually eating the barely alive Quilava Evaen had treasured so. It had turned out to be a very bloody night indeed. Luke should be happy…

\o/

Lindsey realized her mistake almost right away. She shouldn't have run into a building. Luke liked to create distractions and slowly close in on a target, making them panic so often times it was the fright that killed them, while he relished in their frantic cries for help, their pleading with him to let them be. Other times, Luke like to hear the scream as they died, and the occasional blood spatter over his clothes.

True to form, Luke started to laugh, the sound echoing in the old building. He was already moving about, making noise, the sounds echoing eerily. Lindsey forced her heart to calm. She closed her eyes and counted, the fired directly in front of her. A grunt told her she had hit him. She hurried away from the spot, and when she glanced back, it was to see Luke vanish. She ran for a bit, then hid again.

Luke was exhilarated. It had been so long since he had been able to kill like this. Of course, Lindsey being a girl was a perk. She was defiantly not going to make it out of the building, he would make sure of that. It had been so long since he had even killed, three years…

"Ohhhh Lindsseey!" Luke sang. He was getting the shivers from the anticipation. "Why don't you want to play? We always used to play at night." he said. Oooh, just the memory of her was giving him the tingles. Lindsey shuddered. She too, remembered their times together, remembered what a lie they had been. She listened, but didn't hear Luke, and that made her heart constrict.

Luke dropped to the ground just behind her, and grabbed her wrists, bringing her arms behind her. Lindsey gasped, and felt tears spring to her eyes as her gun clattered to the floor and Luke dragged her backwards, pressing his lips to her neck. "It's been awhile, eh? Maybe I can make you cry like I did the first time, hmm,?" He said, his eyes gleaming. Lindsey closed her eyes and began to cry silently as Luke spun her around and pressed his lips to hers hungrily.

\o/

Will walked into a rather odd scene. Luke looked over at him, then back at Lindsey. Luke was kneeling in a pool of blood, and staring at Lindsey. Will's eyes widened. Her throat was slit, and that was all. That was, well, that was extremely tame for Luke. He wanted to ask, but one look at her clothes told him everything. He turned to the entrance as he heard the chopper descending.

"Luke. Lets go." He said. Luke stood, still staring at Lindsey. He then turned and walked towards Will without a glance. He was covered in blood, but Will somehow knew that Luke would not need to be restrained this time.

The chopper landed, and several grunts ran out, stun guns at the ready. Will raised his hands, indicating that it was safe. They watched in surprise as Luke boarded the chopper, the same thoughtful look on his face. Will let his uniform top be removed after he had entered the chopper so that his wound could be treated. He looked over at Luke, and wondered what was running through the killers head. The way he had looked at Lindsey, the way he had killed her, could be described as tender, even loving.

Luke stared absently out the window, his eyes unfocused. He hadn't gotten the usual thrill of the kill when he had killed his ex-lover. He had always been attracted to pretty women, and Lindsey had been no different. Though something had been different about her from the start.

He had never been able to intimidate her. Never. Perhaps that was what had attracted him to her in the first place, that overwhelming desire to try and frighten her like he did with so many of his other victims. He remembered what it had been like to have someone near him that didn't try to stun him or kept a wary eye on him. For some reason, he had never ha to have more than the calming pills, that he took hourly, around her. She had been a type of ground for him.

And then she had vanished.

He hadn't known what had happened to her, and there had been no reports saying she or her brother were dead. He had never felt the emotion of worry before, and he hadn't known how to handle it. He turned it into a murderous intent. If there were no reports on her death, then she must be alive, and if she was alive, he would track her down, just like all his other victims. That had become almost an obsession for him, one reason he had become so out of hand in recent years.

However, her death had done nothing for him. Usually, blood and gore, murder and screams were a drug for him, but it had had the opposite effect on him this time. He brought a bloodstained finger to his mouth and licked it, receiving shudders from the other Rockets, except for Will. Will was used to his disturbing quirks.

Luke shuddered lightly as he remembered her screams, he had reveled in them, for al little while anyway. Some would say he was sick in the head, and he knew he was. But he was also someone who had learned what affection was, and he knew that now. He had become nearly normal, when he had been with her. He now knew the feelings he had had for her were really ones of affection, at the least. He still wouldn't believe he had the capability to fall in love. Never had, he had killed his own parents as a child, but had gotten off due to 'self-defense.' That had been the beginning of his acting, and his killing. It had been many years till his next attack, but he had perfected his art in that time.

Luke's thought trailed on from there, with no real connection. Will watched him in mild curiosity. He wondered if there was some touch of humanity still in Luke's soul, and he thought that maybe there was. He had raped and killed Lindsey, yes, but he had killed her swiftly, and cleaner than most of his kills. He remembered Keegan Evo's kill. Nearly shredded and blood all over the walls, covering the floor.

Tonight had indeed been rather interesting.

\o/

"Jackie! Over here!"

Evaen groaned as he heard the voice of Liberation, and Jack. He tried to sit up, but was blocked by the crates above his head.

"Liberation, is he okay?"

Deliverance? Wasn't she supposed to stay at the ranger base?

"Hey, Equality, you alive under there?" Liberation asked. Someone tapped his foot.

"Liberation, be easy!" Sovereignty said. Evaen groaned and moved, trying to free himself.

"Equality!" Deliverance cried, and the crate's began to move.

"Get him out of there!" came Jack's voice. Evaen was soon standing in the sea breeze, leaning on Jack as he tried to gain his bearings. He did soon enough and he froze, looking around.

"Where's Lindsey?' He asked, not bothering to use her code name. There were a few awkward glances.

"W-we h-haven't found h-her y-yet." Deliverance said. Evaen's eye widened.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…." He pushed away from Jack, stumbling only a little bit as he headed for the wharf building.

"Equality! That thing is about to cave in on itself! Liberation yelled running after his superior. Evaen didn't listen, and hurried inside. The rest followed, and when they finally caught up, he was standing in shock, in the doorway to a back room. The rest joined him, most of them going green in the face. Evaen started to hyperventilate mildly, his breaths coming in short and frantic. He walked towards his sister, ignoring the blood. Luke had closed her eyes, it was obvious from the blood on her eyelids. Evaen gently wiped them clean, and removed his jacket, covering her so that the gash in her neck couldn't be seen. Then he collapsed against her, crying. He couldn't take it. She had been all he had since they were small, and now she was gone.

The rest watched in silence, each reminded violently of the danger they were all in. Deliverance gripped her ring hand, and prayed to God that Justice and herself would be okay.

* * *

For those of you who are brave enough or just don't care, here is the REAL Author note.

Alright, this chapter was fun to write because of Equality, Liberty , Luke and Will's interaction before they spilt up. I HATE it when people monolouge before/after a fight. so i tried to putt he monolouging in DURING the fight, where i believe it would normally take place. I hope I got it right ^^

Evaen's name is pronounced Evan, i just added a letter for some reason. dunno.  
Evaen and Lindsey (Equality and Liberty) are indeed siblings. They were directly asscociate with Will and Luke. my friend luna, is actually writing out a side story for them. I think you'll like it, she really captures Luke's murderous personality and his strange quirks.

i hope Evaen and Will's fight was believable, i really tried hard. I was going to have Evaen stab Will since i'm pretty sure stabbing victems can live, but he needed to move around afterwards, so he got slashed instead.

Now, the sad part. Lindsey and Luke.  
Yes, they were indeed dating and lovers. I didn't want Luke to be a compleate psychotic, which i bellieve is impossible anyway. Everyone etains some human compasion, and Lulke's just had to be found i someone he couldn't intimidate. Th eonly reason hewas able to in the end, was because Lindsey didn't want to fight him, didn't want kill him because she didn't really want to believe he could be anyone else besides the person she ahd fallen in love with.

I do hope Luke's random train of thoughts were also believable. I spent a lot of time writing that out. luna says that I did okay, but I would also appreciate your opinon as well if you are willing to give it.

Thnakx again for reading this, i am so glad you have stuck with me all this time, and i hope you stay to see this through to the end.


	34. Chapter 34

Under the Skin

Chapter 34

Justice locked the door to his private phone booth and then made sure the window covers were in place. He loved the privacy of these places. He quickly dialed the number Jack had given him, and waited anxiously. He had just seen on the news that an old wharf house had fallen due to a crash there a few nights previously in Olivine City. He had recognized the bike as Luke's.

"Hello, You have reached the head ranger base of this region and you are currently speaking to Jack Walker, head ranger."

"Jackie!" Justice said before the man was finished. Jack immediately relaxed, and smiled, though there was sadness in it. "Jackie, what happened? Is everyone okay?"

"We're all fine here." Jack said. "But, Equality and Liberty…" Jack shook his head. "It's terrible…"

"Jack, what is it?" Justice asked, terrified.

"Liberty didn't make it. She fought Luke. As one would expect, she was rapped and killed." Jack said quietly. Justice felt like he had swallowed a bucket of ice and that another one had been shoved down his shirt, and another down his pants. He went cold and clammy all over. "She, she's mostly intact…" Jack said shakily. "He just slit her throat is all."

"What's wrong with Equality?" Justice asked, sinking into the available seat. Jack grimaced.

"Well, that's the thing. He's fine physically speaking…" Jack trailed off. Justice grew even more worried.

"Jack, what has happened to my best friend?" He demanded.

"He's, he couldn't take it, Justice. His sisters death. He's living in the past now. He wont respond to Equality, he wont acknowledge that Liberty is gone. He doesn't even remember meeting you and Deliverance, She's had to reintroduce herself with her code name. Deliverance is at her ropes end, she's getting frustrated." Jack sighed. "Freedom and Independence are trying to figure out how to get him to snap out of it, it's not going well."

"I guess not." Justice sighed. "Just keep an eye on him and don't let him leave the area, if you can."

"Will do. I'll see you later. Be careful."

"You too." Justice disconnected and stood in silence for a minute before hurrying out of the booth.

\o/

"Come on, we're almost there." Gary said, holding out his hand to Eve. Eve took it, unsure.

"Gary, I don't know about this…" She whispered.

"Everything is going to be okay, don't worry." Gary reassured her. He gave her hand a squeeze and Eve smiled. She entered the lift and huddled close to him. Everyone in the lift looked innocent, but they didn't know who to trust anymore. They had gone shopping at small sales held at peoples homes, bought some new clothes and warmer winter clothes as well. They had also gotten something to help keep Zephyr warms as well. The other three were safe in their poke-balls in Gary's fanny-pack. This was the first time they had been in public sicne they had left Pallet Town three months before. Someone tried to start a conversation with them, but the two remained silent other than a few nods, and eventually were left alone.

When the lift stopped, Gary got out first, and helped Eve out after him. "Well, welcome to the coldest place in Sinnoh." He smiled. "Snowpoint City."

"Cold." Eve giggled.

"Very." Gary smiled. "Okay, lets look for a place to stay around town, and even if the Rockets do come around here, we'll have plenty of warning since it's a small area." Gary said, leading the way into town.

"Gary, how the heck are we going to find a place to stay? I don't think that there's an inn anywhere near here." eve said quietly, looking around nervously.

"Maybe not an Inn, but how about a cabin?" Gary asked, pointing to an advertisement on the side of the poke-center.

Several hours later, they were settling into a small cabin, Espeon and Umbreon positioned to take turns keeping watch.

\o/

"Well sure. They went over the water about t-two days ago."

"And you're certain it was Gary Oak and a girl with white hair?" Luke asked the man again. He nodded vigorously and gulped, eyeing the knife in Luke's hand, positioned at his neck.

"Alright Luke, we got the information we needed." Will said, straightening from leaning up against the wall. Luke followed, releasing the man and turning towards Will, but the moment Will's back was turned, Luke spun around, swinging his knife. It caught the man in the mouth, going through the back of his head. Will spun around angrily at the cry of pain, seeing Luke grinning maniacally.

"LUKE!" Will yelled, making Luke spin around and face Will, the knife getting yanked out. The man fell to the floor in an agonized heap, writhing in pain.

"What? Can't I have a little fun?" Luke asked.

"Not unless you want to get caught! We need to keep a fucking low profile you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Will snarled, glaring at Luke. He sighed angrily and drew his gun. "May as well finish him off." He said, and shot the man several times in the head, until he stopped moving. "Now, YOU!" Will snapped, brandishing his gun at Luke. "Get the fuck out before I shoot you too, you moron."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm moving!" Luke grumbled and walked past Will and outside the small house.

"Right!" Will called as he exited, his typhlosion turned and empties a flamethrower attack on the house as he addressed the small crowd of Rockets, and then led them to the boat. He looked up at the sky as he waited for the boat to load, and smiled. Things seemed to be a bit easier than he had originally thought.

* * *

Who can believe it? I'm here! I really hope you liked this chapter, i had fun doing it. Yes, even the end. I feel sorry for the man who works the lift, but hey, Luke was in the house.

Yes, Evaen/Equality can't handle Lindsey's death. He's living in the past, and thinks her and her boyfriend are on a trip together.

i'll update the next chapter in a few minutes XD see you then!


	35. Chapter 35

Under the Skin

Chapter 35.

It had been three days. Three days where they could rest easy again, stay up late, sleep in, relax. Gary sighed and moved closer to Eve. It felt good to just lay there. He knew they couldn't stay in Snowpoint for much longer, It wasn't the same this time around, Team Rocket wouldn't let them run around for five years. It had barely been three months.

Eve turned towards him in her sleep, so he leaned towards her and kissed her gently. He smiled gently at her as she woke, smiling like he hadn't seen her smile for months.

"Morning." he said. Eve yawned.

"Morning it is." she smiled, leaning against him, he eyes drifting closed again.

"Hey toots, we have to go into town today." Gary said, shoving her gently. Eve scowled and sat up.

"Alright, I'll get in the shower first." She said.

"Sure you don't want to take one together?" He asked. Eve rolled her eyes and smacked Gary with her towel before retreating into the bathroom. Once the water started, Gary headed out into the living room. He sat beside the pokemon and even though Umbreon was guarding, he was listening.

"Okay, Umbreon, Espeon. Eve and I are going into town. If anything happens, send a substitute, okay Zephyr?"

"Pika." Zephyr nodded.

"Espeon, I need you to get these guys back to Pallet Town. Can you do that?" Espeon nodded and flicked her tail. Gary hugged them all. "Thank you, all of you. Stay safe, and run the moment anything happens." Eevee licked his cheek and snuggled against his chest. Gary stared out the window, feeling none of the peace the winter landscape normally brought people. He had a bad feeling about today, a really bad feeling.

Eve stood before the mirror and sighed as she dried her hair. She hoped that she and Gary could last the winter in Snowpoint. It would be nice to relax for awhile. She was nervous about going into town, but she had already decided to enjoy herself. She was going to be with Gary, how bad could things get? Unfortunately, there was a tiny voice in the back of her head that told her just how bad things could get, and it didn't make her feel any better.

"Hey Gary, I'm ready." Eve called as she left the bathroom. Gary walked into the hall from the sitting room and smiled.

"Alright, lets go." He said, holding her hand. They headed for the door and walked out, Gary sending one last look at the pokemon before closing the door and locking it. He and Eve walked into town in silence, simply enjoying their time together.

Gary found himself relaxing the further from the cabin they got, and was able to start whistling a tune the closer to town they became. This in turn helped Eve relax, and once they were inside Snowpoint and shopping, They found it easy to converse with others and laugh again.

They were introduced to a nice older couple, who invited them over for dinner several nights later, though Gary and Eve turned the invitation down. The less people they got involved with, the better. About an hour later, they shouldered their bags and exited the mart, walking into a light snow fall. Gary smiled up at the overcast sky and sighed, watching his breath. He then started back towards the cabin.

They had gotten about halfway through the town when a bright object hurtled towards them. It was a substitute of Zephyr, and it halted before them before vanishing. Gary and Eve stood in stunned silence for a bit as the paper bags Gary was carrying slipped out of his arms and broke open in the snow. Someone ran down the street, screaming about a cabin having been blown-up.

No one noticed Gary and Eve vanish.

\o/

His lungs were on fire, he could hardly stand it anymore, but he had too. He kept a tight hold on Eve's hand, and she kept an equally tight hold on his. They could hear the Rockets all around them, and they were cornered. Eve was crying silently, and they didn't bother about not making noise. Any noise they made was covered up by the ruckus around them.

Looking around, Gary saw traps here and there, and the further into the forest they went, the more congested the traps were. Gary knew there was no way out for both of them together.

That was it!

Gary skidded to a stop and placed his hands on Eve's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Eve I need you to teleport away from here." He said.

"What?! You know I can't! They can track teleportation easily now!"

"You have to Eve, there's no other way. I can distract them and get away. I'll be okay, alright?" Gary said, cupping her face in his hands. Eve started crying harder, the tears poring down her face.

"Gary, I don't want to. I can't loose you." She said quietly, her voice strained. Gary smiled and brushed away some of her tears.

"You wont loose me, remember? Hold my memory close, and I'll be with you always until I can get back home. Go straight there, don't worry about a thing, I'll distract them." Gary said. "Keeg, please… this is our only chance." Eve nodded, and fought back a sob as she did so. Gary smiled sadly and leaned in, kissing her one last time.

"I love you." he whispered before turning and racing deeper into the woods, his bright orange hair soon vanishing into the winter landscape. Eve heard a string of traps go off and several screams. A few Rockets had been caught in them instead of Gary. Eve then closed her eyes, concentrated, and vanished.

\o/

Sameul Oak sat at his computer. He had just gotten off of the phone with Jack, and had been brought up-to-date on the search for his grandson. There had been nothing. He had spoken with Independence shortly about Evaen's condition, but they had come up with nothing new. The red-head was wondering now why he had to stay there in the Ranger base, and they were running out of excuses.

Daisy's performance at work was failing as well as Oak's Neither of them were doing as well as they had been. Daisy's boss had finally given her a week off to see if that would help, but all she did was lay in her room and cry or sit in front of the fire place, looking at the photos she had taken over the course of the previous year. Isabelle was crying for her parents, had been for some time. They had also gotten May's news. She was nearly seven months along now, due next July.

Oak sighed and rubbed his temple, getting up from the kitchen table. Deliah had come to visit, and even though conversation had died some time ago, She was still there. They all just needed each other's company.

He say down, but then jerked up right as there was a thunk on the front porch. Each person in the room looked at each other, Isabelle falling silent. Oak's heart raced. It could be anyone. A Town resident, a salesman, Ash and the others, or even Gary and Keegan. Oak tried not to hope too much at his last thought. It would be too much to ask.

Oak stood slowly as another bang was heard. There was some skuttling, and then through the tiny door implanted into the wood, erupted four pokemon.

Eevee

Umbreon

Zephyr

And an Espeon.

They all exchanged glances again as the pokemon hid under the couch, and the Oak hurried for the door, opening it just in time to catch a sobbing Eve. She let herself be led to the couch where she leaned into his chest, gripping his jacket and crying her heart out. Oak, Deliah, and Daisy watched in confusion, wondering where Gary was, and what had happened to them.

Outside, a strong breeze blew in from the north, carrying a few small snowflakes into Pallet. Winter had moved into full swing.

* * *

I can hardly believe i'm here!

Oh, and another thing, i know i was hinting strongly that Gary and Eve are 'sleeping' together... they aren't. They're only sharing teh same bed, they are being good and waiting!! DX

oh geeze

anyway, yes, Gary and Eve have now split up! Eve has gone back to Pallet, and Gary has ended up who knows where... (I DO!!) You guys will have to wait since i am currently working on a side story, but i wont update it yet! i have to write this before i can work on chapter 36.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It had been three months total.

Three months since Eve had returned to Pallet Town. Winter had passed, and spring was coming slowly. Ash and Misty had returned after they had received the news that Gary had vanished.

Eve hadn't spoken at first, just cried for days. Once she could no longer cry, she hid in Gary's room for a week, curled up on his bed. She had barely eaten in that time, no matter what they tried to do.

So it was a relief when Ash, Brock, and Misty got back, because Eve then came down and explained the entire story from how she was born to when she and Gary were separated. Neither She, or anyone else, knew what had happened to him, and the Operation Anthem team had tried their hardest to locate him. There were only three possibilities. The first, that Gary had escaped, and the one everyone was hoping for. The second, that Team Rocket had gotten him. And the third, that he had died in the snow. Eve refused to listen to this possibility, even though she knew it was true.

It wasn't long after Eve had come out of her slump that the rest set about hiding her. She refused to die her hair, so they cut it instead, tucking it under a wig. She stopped wearing contacts and instead received large glasses and color contacts. By the time it was finished, Eve was a blonde haired, green eyed assistant for Samuel Oak. This had proved useful when several Rockets had stopped by. Eve was incredibly good at mimicry because of how she had been engineered. This helped her act like a foreign scientist, who still didn't know English, and had successfully chased the rockets away after dumping a ketchup, mustard, noodle and fish casserole on them that she had prepared in seconds (having used the noodles and fish Daisy had been making for supper).

She had soon after been introduced to Deliverance, who explained to Eve who and what they were. Though Eve was shocked at this news, she was more accepting than anyone expected her to be.

Right now, they were sitting around the kitchen table, relaxing as much as they could. Umbreon had been pretty listless, though after Eve had talked to him, he had been doing better. However, there was good news. Brock and Mays child was due February, and despite the grim overall look on their days, everyone was excited. They were all going to Pewter for the event, and staying the entire month. Justice was supposed to be meeting them there, and Deliverance was beside herself with joy. She had been speaking to him, and he was hiding something big, she knew.

"So when are we heading to Pewter?" Eve asked as she ate.

"Sometime next week." oak answered. "Ash is pretty excited about this, he's got Izzy so riled up, Misty sent them both out of the house for a few hours."

"And they came here." Daisy laughed. Eve nodded as Ash came into the kitchen. He gave a small salute.

"and I'm worn out before she is." He grinned. Eve smiled and stood.

"I'll watch her for a little bit." She offered. Ash smiled thankfully and Isabella, who had been attached to his leg, smiled up at Eve and detached herself. "Umby sad." She said. Eve lifted her up and smiled at the little girl. "Gary isn't home yet, he wants him to come home." She said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Umbreon. He looked up at her sadly.

"_Is he alright, Eve? I mean… is he really okay?" _He asked. Eve pet his head and smiled. Isabella stepped over him clumsily to pet him also.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." She said. "He'll come back soon." Umbreon sighed, his ears drooping.

"_I have a hard time believing that now…"_

"Think of it this way, the day he doesn't come home, is the day that the rings on your fur vanish." She smiled. He gave her a leg a nudge and a crooning growl.

"_I'll try." _he smiled.

"_See!" _Eevee said, hopping up onto the couch to nuzzle Umbreon. _"I told you! Master will come back!" _She gave his ear a lick before Isabella squealed happily and picked her up. Pikachu and Zephyr hopped onto the couch as well.

"_Why can't we go and find him?" _They asked. Eve smiled.

"It's far too dangerous. He can take care of himself, you'll see." She nuzzled them both and sighed. "I just want to see him again." She said quietly. The pokemon all nuzzled her and Isabella crawled into her lap. She smiled and played pat-a-cake with the little girl until the rest came into the room and sat down to talk and watch tv.

Eve looked out the window, sighing at the light snowfall. _Oh Gary… I miss you so much. _She thought. _Please, be safe…._

* * *

_Haha!! _you wont know what happens to Gary for awhile 3 unless you go to Devinatart. lol. i have more up there than here. or unless i cant help myself and go on an update spree. lol.

well, here you are, enjoy, sorry about the silence, been busy with a lot of shit. Mainly school and work. feel free to shoot me later, if you can hit. lol


	37. Chapter 37

Under the Skin

Chapter 37

"JUSTICE!!"

Deliverance's happy cry was the first to sound as the group from Pallet disembarked the buss. She jumped off the last step into the laughing mans awaiting arms. He laughed and spun her around. "I missed you too!" he said. "Been a good girl?" he asked. Deliverance nodded.

"H-how was the winter in S-snow point?" she asked.

"Brilliant. As usual. Was snowed in half the time." He said, and then turned to the others. "Hi! I'm Justice. Nice to meet you all." he said, shaking their hands in turn. He smiled a little wider at Eve, who was still disguised and nervous. Justice then waved for them all to follow. "Come on, the rooms are great." he grinned. Everyone did so, and soon found that they were staying at the breeding center. The pokemon center had been moved, and it and the Breeding center had been conjoined by a hotel for trainers to stay at while their pokemon were at either center.

Justice and the others were on ground floor, sharing a total of four rooms. Justice's only pokemon out at the moment was Whoopie the whooper, and he kept jumping up and down, chattering excitedly when Deliverance came into the room, succeeding in tumbling over more than once before Deliverance was able to pick him up and give him some attention.

Once everyone was settled in, Justice led the way into the Breeding Center, where the entire gang met up, laughed, and cried. May was positively beaming by now, and had only told Brock they were having twins recently, so the breeder was beside himself. Ash was making constant jokes about Brock being more of the mother and May being more of the father.

They eventually calmed down, Brock and May led them to the enclosure with Justice's party, and the rest released their parties. Everyone watched as Justice greeted his party, and they were relaxing when Deliverance spoke up.

"Justice, d-did you pick up a n-new shiny?" She asked. Justice looked up and smiled, standing and holding a shiny Umbreon.

"Yeah. Some idiot released it in the middle of winter. Believe me, I looked through the missing reports. He was half frozen when he stumbled into my yard while I was chopping wood. Took about a week to get him to a stable position, but after that he really bounced back. Named him Breon." He said, showing the Umbreon in his arms. It was bristling a little, it's ears laying back and looking at the group nervously. "He's really jumpy around new people. Took me awhile to get his trust." Justice said.

"Yeah, he wont even let me or May near him.' Brock said. "He's got quite the bite on him." he chuckled. Eve walked over, and smiled gently as the Umbreon growled and scuttled back in Justice's arms, showing his teeth.

"Hey now, it's okay, none of us here will hurt you, we're all friends." She said. The Umbreon only huffed and snuggled close to Justice. Eve smiled and backed away, and the group moved off, Justice leaving the Umbreon with the other pokemon.

"Lets get down to serious matters now." Justice said the moment the group was in a safe area. Eve and the others looked at him, scared. "Some Rockets came by my cabin looking for a missing pokemon. They didn't tell me what, and left me with a card, which I destroyed immediately following the moment they were gone. They lost a pokemon, and they want it back."

"But… how do we stop them from gaining this pokemon? We don't even know where to start!" Ash said. "Think it might have something to do with Gary and Eve?" he asked, a little quieter.

"I'm almost positive." Justice answered just as quietly.

"It's got to be a rather powerful pokemon for them to be searching like this." Misty said. Justice shrugged and sat down, not even his Technicolor clothes couldn't lighten the mood in the room. Eve hugged her knees.

"I'm scared." She whispered. "It's probably me their looking for, I've vanished, so their redoubling their efforts…" Deliverance gave her a hug, and Brock put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-it'll be alright. W-we're here now. We'll h-help you." Eve smiled.

"Hey, come on, I brought down Rocket once before, I can do it again." Ash said. Eve gave him a weak smile. "Right, That's more like it." He grinned. He looked at Daisy, Oak, and his mother. The smiled back, through he could tell they were just as nervous. Max came running in at that point, breathless, and was brought up to speed after greeting Eve happily.

After dinner, they walked back out side to sit with their pokemon, But the only one who didn't come over was Justice's strange Umbreon. He sat stock still, ears pricked for any sounds, eyes wide open and starring. Eve felt bad for the little guy. He didn't talk to her or the other pokemon, outside Justice's anyway. And even they would only shrug if she asked them about him. She wondered what his former trainer had been like, to make him act this way. Sometimes, he looked almost as if he wanted to turn and look at her, but always kept from doing so. She fell into a restless sleep that night, dreams of Gary waking her. Each one a horrid possibility of what could have happened to him.

* * *

Hmm,,, Justice's Umbreon sure is odd. who can blame him though, eh? I dont have much to say here, sorry .


	38. Chapter 38

Under the Skin

Chapter 38

Will looked up as the barred door to his cell was opened. Julian, Will's one and only friend after Eaven left the Rocket base, came in with some food.

"Britt caught up in the labs?" he asked, sitting up. Julian managed to look wounded.

"And here I was hoping you would be glad to see me…" He said, a fake tear rolling down his cheek. Will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you, you big lug." He said as Julian released his bound hands. "So, what's the word?" He asked. Julian sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You aren't going to like it. Luke is finally calming down after waking up… he wants to kill your ass."

"Let him try." Will scoffed. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Boss is pissed. They have search parties out looking for him."

"Figured."

"And they're preparing more Detonators."

Will froze.

"What?"

"You heard me. Giovanni ordered more Detonator's be made. People are lining up by the dozen to participate. After Oak's success, they aren't so scared." Will frowned and leaned against the wall.

"Not like with me…" He said quietly. He was still mentally scarred, and he couldn't remember much of it. Brittany's face was the clearest thing from that time. He shook his head. "I cant believe they're taking the risk again…" He muttered. Julian looked at him oddly.

"Boss is really pissed you let Oak loose."

"I was trying to keep Luke from ripping him limb from limb. The grunts would have it easier with Oak." Will grumbled. "He mad enough to have me offed?"

"In… in a sense…" Julian said quietly. Will looked at him. He already knew the answer before he asked.

"Julian, I can't live through it again, Poison and fire don't mix well." He said, calm on the outside, but panic rising on the inside. He was the only thing standing between Brittany and that evil old scientist with the mechanical eye. The only person able to control Luke. No one else could do it.

"I know Will. This will likely be the last time we see each other…" Julian said quietly. "I just… wanted to… you know." Will smiled.

"I'll see you later." Will grinned. Julian smiled back, and they hit fists before the other Rocket assassin left the cell.

"They'll be by to pick you up later. Go quietly, and they wont cuff you." Julian said. Will nodded.

"I'll go out with my head high. Promise." He said. Julian smiled, giving him a peace sign, and walked out of sight, the door to the hall closing a moment later, cutting off the Rocket's footsteps. Will knew there weren't cameras in here, so he let himself bow his head, and cry silently as he came to terms with the agony he was about to endure.

///***\\\

"_Attention Detonator volunteers!" _The speakers voice rang out over the twenty some odd Rocket grunts, and they fell silent, the nervous shuffling of feet the only sound. Will stood stock still, his eyes on the man before them, his vibrant red hair the focus of a lot of attention. "_You are about to undergo the greatest achievement of Team Rocket! It will take a week at the shortest, two at the longest for the results to become final! This section of the base WILL become your home during that time! I know there will be some misgivings, but after Project Genesis, we now have a better idea of what we are doing_." Will scoffed on the inside. "_A veteran member of this project will now come to speak_." Will mentally rolled his eyes as he ascended the stage. He stood staring out at the young faces of those about to sacrifice themselves. For them, his hair and eyes were a source of wonder and bewilderment. They didn't know. Didn't know the agony of the change, or the terror of looming death as the pain ripped their bodies apart from the inside.

"It's true. Project Genesis has come a long way since the first attempts. Science has always been a specialty of Team Rocket. And it has now been perfected. As for the first attempts, many died. I was the only survivor of that time. Poison and Fire is what I am. It is what I am going back in to complete. I may not come out alive. Some of you may not either. For those of you who do, however, serve Team rocket well. You are to become the perfect weapon. Super humans." He said, seeing several eyes shine despite the terror of death. They only wanted to be worth something to Rocket. Being a Grunt got you nowhere. Evean had figured that out.

Doors opened behind Will, and he turned, heart heavy. He knew that he would die. Fire and Poison, when mixed, exploded. He remembered the agony. It had felt as if his bones had been melting, skin shriveling. He could hear the others following behind him, hushed chatter making it sound like a wind was blowing through the doors. Will did just what he had told Julian he would do. Kept his head high as he entered the room he had been told to go into. This would be his room now. It hadn't changed since the last time he had been there. Seemed like a lifetime ago now.

He walked to the small table holding all those vials. Even laying in their own syringes, the elemental catalysts looked like bombs waiting to explode on contact. Will sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't care anymore, not really. If he died, so be it. He was just worried about Brittany.

Several minutes later, Brittany walked in. She had a sharp look in her eye, the one he was familiar with. It was what had captivated him in the first place. She walked over to the small cart, and picked up a Sryinge as Will sat on the bed. He watched as her hands started to tremble, before she set it down and turned to him, hugging him tightly. Will closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her slowly.

"I don't want to do this to you…" She whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

"Shhh, it'll be alright." He said, patting her head. "Come on, you know better than anyone here what you're doing."

"I know, and that's why I'm scared!" She cried softly. "Poison and fire, they exploded last time, and they'll do it again. I've been trying to find a safe way, but nothing works!"

Will stroked her hair, and then lifted her chin and smiled.

"Brittany, if you are the last thing I see, I want you to have a smile on your face. Please." He said. She blinked away tears from her blue eyes, and smiled weakly at him. "There, that's my girl." He said, leaning in and kissing her softly. "Lets do this…," He said. Brittany nodded, and hugged him again, leaning in close.

"Play along." She whispered. "Just remember last time." And then she was gone, all business. Will watched her curiously, and blinked as she brought the needle to his arm, but didn't push it in. He realized, from the angle of the camera, they wouldn't be able to tell. He turned away, looking at the opposite wall, and winced accordingly as the long needle 'sank' into his arm. He did this again as the poison 'went in' wondering what Brittany was up to. They would find out one way or another. He looked at her as she brought over the catalyst, and he knew this one was going in from the look on her face. He just didn't know what she was up to. It kinda freaked him out a little. The girl he'd been dating for years was scaring him. Not good. This time, he felt burning right away, and he hunched over a little, wondering what the hell she had put in him.

Will looked out the corner of his eye as the door to the room opened, expecting Giovanni, but it was a severely determined Julian instead. Brittany had the same look on her face as they worked, strapping Will down to the gurney as he sweat. Seconds later, Will's Tyflosion was released, and, surprisingly, obeyed Julian and blasted a hole in the roof. This however, only set off alarms. All the lights were shut off as red, blinking sirens flashed and sounded as Julian and Brittany sat on the gurney beside Will as Brittany's Flygon lifted them through the hole and into the night sky, sirens and lights flashing behind them, trackers already on their tail. Will tried to look back, but couldn't. He could barely move. The last thing he remembered seeing was Julian directing Flygon as they vanished into the night.

* * *

THERE! did i make you shit kittens? Jaw drop at least? or were you kinda expecting team rocket to get gary? Either way, yes, they got their mits on him. I actually have a miny series about that. And you get a far different look on Will in this one. Things will be explained, but if you have any pressing questions, please, note me.

thankx for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

Under the Skin

Chapter 39

Ash sat beside the window of the hospital wall, watching the door nervously. Justice's Breon was sitting in the middle of the hall, staring intently at the door, tail twitching every now and then. It was a curious pokemon, as it only interacted with Justice and his pokemon. It wouldn't even warm up to Eve, which was odd. Pokemon usually did.

"Max, if you don't stop pacing you'll wear a hole into the floor." Oak said. Ash looked up at Max, who was nervously playing with his hair.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. That's my sister and her first kids in there." He said. Ash chuckled.

"Wait till it's your own." He said, smiling at Izzy, who was playing with soft pokemon toys. Max paled.

"I'm not gonna have kids… not if it's this nerve wracking…" he muttered, sitting down. Not long after this, the door flew open and Brock came stumbling out, the biggest grin on his face ever. He ran right up to ash, tears pouring down his face. Breon had to jump out of the way, growling in disapproval, landing behind Justice's legs.

"Ash! They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen!!!" He cried out happily. He went on to make a spectacle of the wondrous children they had yet to see. The entire Pewter Gym's family just rolled their eyes until Flint burst out finally.

"So where are they? I would like to see my grandchildren!" He said, slapping Brock's shoulder. Brock grinned and fairly pranced back into the room, arriving after the hall, a baby in each arm, practically glowing. The twins were cooed over for several minutes, before Brock insisted on taking them back in to rest, and after he was back out talking to them, the group left.

Several days later, the babies were home and getting spoiled more by their father than anyone else in the city. Since both Brock and May worked at the breeding center, the twins were around pokemon 24/7, practically from the day they were born. This was also where Justice, Deliverance, Ash and the others tried to plan what they were going to do. Honesty and several other Operation Anthem members had reported Rockets trying to locate a missing pokemon in the cities they were near, going as far as to alert the ranger bases as well.

It was one of those days, around lunch, when Ash flopped back onto the grass, Izzy being watched by his mother.

"This is infuriating…" He muttered. "We don't know anything, so we can't plan anything!"

"Patience, Ash." Justice said, making a few marks on his map. "We'll be prepared. We have our pokemon scouting for an attack." Ash sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to the actual planning stage."

"I know." Misty muttered. Ash rolled his eyes. Brock looked up, and waved at them to shush.

"Welcome to the Pewter Breeding center! How can I help you?" He asked. Ash looked up to see a blonde girl walking towards them, in severely mismatched clothes and a Flygon at her shoulder.

"Hello, it's nice to make your acquaintance." She said, her tone dreamy. "Are you Brock?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Brock said, peering at her curiously.

"Hmm… I think your markers are off a little buddy."

Justice leaped about three feet into the air and spun around, looking right at the acid green eyes of Will Byron. Breon gave an angry cry and pounced the Rocket member, who backed off, hands up in the air. "Hey man! Call off your Umbreon!" He called, while Justice got to his feet.

"Neraon! NO!" A third new member joined the party, this one tackling a large male Ninetails who was growling at Umbreon, it's tails twitching and gleaming ominously. Ash had sprang to his feet, Pikachu sparking on his shoulder, Zephyr doing the same on Eve's. The blonde girl merely gazed at the scene as if she wasn't actually seeing it.

"Get a water pokemon on that nine tails! Fire on that Flygon!" Eve said, her own pokemon obeying. The male nine tails perked up a bit, seeing hers, though the female only flicked her tail at him as she studied the bug type and his listless trainer.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, looking from the three newcomers to Eve.

"Don't trust them." Eve said harshly. "I recognize him." She pointed to Will. "He's the one who chased us to snow point." Her voice faltered. Where she and Gary had been separated.

"Yeah, I did." Will said, figuring it was best to just come clean. "Was only on orders though, It's not like I actually wanted to!" He said, looking at Eve and Breon in turn. "My name is William Byron. That's my girl, Brittany, and this is Julian." He said, nodding to the man with the Ninetails. Julian flicked his dark hair out of his eyes and grinned at them.

"Look, we're as bad off as any of you." he said. "Britt and I got Will's sorry ass out of Detonator trouble. We're as much fugitives as you are." He said, looking right at Eve. "We know it's you, missy, you can take off the disguise. Neraon here is trained to locate creations like yourself."

"Jules, please don't freak her out, that's the last thing we need. Can you please call off your Umbreon? It's really freaking me out here!" Will said, eying the bristling creature nervously. Eve blinked and Zephyr sparked a little more, glaring at Julian, who backed down a little. The three Rocket members stood their ground, though Brittany looked like she was merely observing through a very thick, misted glass. Justice sighed.

"Come on, Lets get to a secure room." He said.

About ten minutes later, Brittany, Will, and Julian were all back to wall in a small conference room, the only thing between them and the door was the table, and the entirety of the Oak, Ketchum, and Pewter gym families in front of them, Eve with her wig off. It took awhile, but the story came out. The hard part was telling them what had happened to Gary.

"Giovanni has had Project Genesis for a long time." Will said. "I should know, I was a volunteer to become one of the first Detonators." He rubbed his shoulder, still feeling the pain it had caused. "It didn't work. I almost died and had it not been for Brittany, I would have."

"What, true loves first kiss break the spell?" Ash couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke. Will rolled his eyes.

Brittany spoke up suddenly: "Chocolate produces endorphins that gives one the feeling of being in love. But if that were the case, I don't see why the entire world isn't downright horny," she mumbled. Ash and company all threw bewildered stares at Will, who sighed and nodded understandingly.

"You have to see her in the lab, She's brilliant."

"Why, thank you will!" Brittany said dreamily, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, sure." He said, patting her head. "Anyway, Giovanni had planned on setting Eve loose, but not when she managed to escape. His plan was for her to find a man, with whom she would place her trust in. And that man would be captured, and genetically modified." Eve clapped her hands to her mouth.

"No…." She whispered.

"Yeah…." Will confirmed. "Luckily, he survived though. Thanks again to Brittany. He was ill for a week, severely ill. Giovanni almost had him put out, but I pushed to give him more time. I knew what it was like to be in his position. The pain is unimaginable.

"About a month ago, however, he managed to escape. I have no idea where he is right now." He said. "But wherever he is, he's doing one hell of a job blending in. There's no trace of him anywhere." Will finished, looking around the room nervously. Eve was staring at him, and after a moment, her knees gave out and she collapsed into sobs, Justice just barely catching her. Breon put a paw on her head, his ears laying back and Zephyr curled up, letting her hug him, his fur darkening a little as she cried into it. Will's shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry, I really am…." He said quietly. Ash seemed to be having a bit of trouble comprehending what had happened. He was staring at his hands, fingers twitching as he seemed to be counting the facts.

"So… Gary is like Eve now, but he's okay? He's free?" he asked, looking up at Will.

"Yes." Will said. "He's free." Ash grinned.

"THAT'S GREAT!" He cried, shocking even Eve into stopping her crying. "Don't you guys get it? If they were forcing him to train, like Eve, he's gotta be like, level 80 or something! And is he's loose, where do you think he'll go straight to?"

"Pallet?" Misty asked.

"Right! But he has to pass here. So if he figures out we're here before he goes on, then great, if he finds out we aren't in Pallet, then he might come looking for us here. Don't underestimate the ass. I know that better than anyone." He grinned. Daisy blinked, in a slight state of shock from the news.

"You're right!" Oak said. "He's always been a smart lad." He said. Eve looked down at Zephyr as he chattered at her, Gary's shiny Eevee putting in her two cents. His Umbreon didn't even want to leave the rooms, so he wasn't there. The human pokemon smiled and wiped her eyes.

"You guys are right, what am I crying for? He's fine. I've got to go and tell Umbreon." She said standing.

"Yeah, poor guy." May said. "He'll be glad to know Gary is alright."

"We have two weeks to get ready for an attack." Julian said, piping up for the first time, though Will could see him itching to hit on Daisy. He almost rolled his eyes, but the grave silence in the room kept him from doing so. "Britt, the figures?" he said, looking at Brittany. To everyone's shock, Her eyes gleamed, and suddenly, she was a trim, intelligent young scientist as she dug into her bag and brought out a file.

"About 60 Rockets Grunts volunteered to become Detonators a week ago, when we made our escape. According to the past survival rates and the advancement of the technology, eighty per cent will perish from the pain alone and five per cent is calculated to commit suicide before the experiment ends. This means that only about ten will live." She said. "Will almost had to go through it again, but Julian and I devised an escape plan." She said. "The Detonators will be trained for the next two weeks, so we'll be up against some strong opponents. During that time, all other units will be focused on finding Gary and Eve. Once they find them, they will he watched and the troops will come." She said, allowing Oak and the others to observe her files. Ash frowned.

"We need more power…" He muttered. Justice nodded. "I'll get the whole of the Operation together." He said, and Deliverance turned away, already dialing feverishly on her mobile unit. Eve had been silent, but now she stood up at her seat.

"I think that… I might have the extra power." She said. The room fell silent as they all looked to her.

"What is it?" Ash finally asked.

"Something, a very precious friend gave to me. He told me to summon him whenever I was in great need. Many others told me the same thing." She said, reaching into her pack and pulling out what looked like a black sphere, about the size of a shrunken poke ball. She held it out in her hand, and showed everyone.

"Who are your friends?" Misty asked, Brittany studying the ball intently, Will just shaking his head at his girl's strangeness.

"Ten of the legendary pokemon." She said, and the ball flashed, momentarily plunging the room into a state of darkness.

* * *

there we go! the truth be officially out!

Gary is now a Poke-human. Who did or did not know that?

Also, they're all up against about ten others. Not full like Eve, but each with their own element. Like, Will was suppoed to be fire/poison, but that blew up, litteraly.

Im finally getting to the final showdown! Big battle :3 i hope i do good with it.

Thankx for reading, i hope you continue to do so!


	40. Chapter 40

Under the Skin

Chapter 40

Ash and the others stared in wonder at the ten golden Pokeballs sitting on the table.

"These… what are they?" Oak asked, picking one up. "I've never seen balls like this before.

"They're Spirit-Balls." Eve explained, setting the ball down after taking it from Oak. "Kurt made them for me, you know the guy in Azalea Town. I found Gold Apricorns, very rare. So I had him make these. The legendary's let me catch them in these, since it's not actually a capturing device. The can come and go in these as they please. What these do, is connect directly with a Trainers soul. Cheezy, I know, but it's the truth." She said.

"Where did you find the Apricorns?" Julian asked, peering at the balls.

"Ho-Oh helped me." Eve said. Brock blinked.

"Ho-Oh?" He asked. "You… you've met Ho-Oh?"

Eve nodded.

"Just, close your eyes, everyone. Since I'm practically a legendary myself, I'll fight on my own." She said. "Clear your minds, and relax." She said, as the whole room did what the said. She watched as several moments passed, then one by one, the balls flickered, wavered and then vanished, reappearing in different peoples hands. Once they were all paired up, Eve let them open their eyes. Julian looked down at his hands, seemingly amazed that he had gotten one.

"Okay, this feels fucking weird…." he muttered. To him, it felt as if electricity was sparking over his hands, all over him, even. Max nodded, sharing the same feeling Julian was. Misty was feeling the cool rush of water, as was Ash, though he also felt like his mid was clearer than normal. Brock, May, and Will could almost feel heat radiating from themselves, though it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Justice and Deliverance had the same clear mental state that Ash did, and Brittany was staring at her ball, as her hands felt cold.

"You should all fight with the legendary that you've connected with." Eve smiled. Ash looked up at her, then to Brock.

"Hey, that large indoor arena, you still have that open?" He asked the Breeder. Brock nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Since there aren't any cameras, lets get a look see to who we got." Ash smiled. He'd met a fair number of Legendaries, and wanted to see them again. There was a round of agreements, Will not being one of them. A legendary pokemon had chosen to fight with him, of all people. Why? He gripped the poke ball though as they left the room, the pokemon within seeming to already want to be released.

Once inside the Arena, Brock closed and locked the doors, and Ash threw his ball into the air. After a brilliant flash of light, Lugia landed, and peered closely at Ash.

"_Seems as if you have grown a tad since I saw you last_." The diving pokemon said. Ash laughed, patting the bird's head.

"Yeah, I have a young one of my own now, too." He smiled.

"_Well, I suppose congratulations are in order then_." He said. Ash laughed and Brock tossed his into the air, Ho-Oh bursting forth with a happy cry.

"_Lugia! Of course, I should have known_." He said. The two play fought for a moment before the smaller bird peered down at Brock. "_Pleased to meet you. I hope we fight well together_." He said.

"I'm sure we will." Brock smiled, shaking the Pokemon's foot. Misty released the pokemon she would fight with, and Suicune burst forth, making a round around the arena before coming to a halt beside her, head lowered and enjoyed an ear scratching as May and Max both met their pokemon; Moltres and Zapdos, respectively.

Justice got quite the shock as Mewtwo burst forth from his containment, and turned a calculating eye on the brightly colored trainer.

"_You have a rather… vivid appearance_…" The psychic pokemon said, blinking.

"Yep, makes for a dramatic entrance." Justice grinned. Mewtwo's reply was cut short by a flying glob of pink; Mew, who had joined with Deliverance, which Ash thought worked rather well in this case. The tiny pokemon clung to Mewtwo's neck, and Ash wondered again how such a tall pokemon like Mewtwo had been cloned from such a small one like Mew. The tiny Pokemon let out a trill of greeting and Mewtwo sighed and shook his head.

Will, Brittany, and Julian released their partners, revealing Entei, Aritcuno, and Raikou, respectively. Entei bowed his head in greeting to Will, who patted his head slowly. "Why did you choose me?" He asked.

"_Because you have fire in your heart_." The volcano pokemon said. Will blinked a little in shock. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I've made mental connections between us all!" Eve said. "We'll have to hear and understand each other when the fight comes!"

"Good idea, Eve." Ash said.

"Did you know that each of Aticuno's feathers have tiny ice crystals attached to them? Its normal body temperature keeps them frozen…" Brittany said distractedly. Will sighed.

"You have to see her in the lab, she's a genius." he said again, As Julian hopped on board Raikou.

"This is fucking sweet! Neraon, be nice!" he admonished his Ninetails. "We'll be fighting together here." He said, scratching Raikou's neck. Neraon huffed a bit of fire, but sat near Raikou anyway. He and the legendary dog sniffed at each other, and seemed to make a mutual agreement.

"Right, lets get to work!" Ash said. "We have to work together. Eve is the single being that we all have to become. We have to work together with each legendary as if they were part of our body, and the other way around." He said. Misty smiled. She was again reminded why she'd fallen in love with the Trainer to begin with. Will turned to Brittany.

"Britt. Training regimen!" He said. That was all it took. The blonde seemed to turn into a different person, giving all but Will and Julian it seemed, mental whiplash.

"Mr. Ketchum is correct, In less than two weeks, we have to train with each of these pokemon as if they were another extension of our body, and the other way around. Now, we have to first figure out WHY each of us were chosen."

"You're easy Britt." Will grinned. "Winter, Articuno, is beautiful, but it's a hidden calculation and coldness beneath the beauty. That's what makes snow so alluring." He said. Brittany actually blushed a tad, but cleared her throat, giving him a sidelong glance before turning to the rest.

"Well, Ash was already connected to Lugia. Remember?" Misty asked her husband. Ash nodded, briefly telling the story. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres ruffled their feathers irritably. They didn't like to remember that day. "Not to mention, they both keep the peace." She smiled. Ash laughed.

"Brock and Ho-Oh both bring light." May said. "He's like any normal doctor. He brings little miracles into the world. You should see some of the faces of people who bring back hatched eggs." she said. Brock rubbed his head here.

"Misty flows like water no matter what." Ash smiled. "Always has. We've only seen Suicune once, but I can see why they connected." Suicune made an agreement to this by shoving her head under Misty's arm.

"May is Beautiful, but get on her wrong side…" Max laughed. "She's as dangerous as a raging wildfire."

"Gee, thanks Max." May rolled her eyes.

"Aww, its true." Brock said, giving her a hug. Brittany smiled. She turned to her boyfreind and Julian.

"Julian, you are just like electricity, you can't sit still. You can be harnessed, but sometimes you still go haywire." She smiled. Julian grinned.

"Yup! And seeing that the little man there, Max? Is the same as me. Seeing as Zapdos chose him." He grinned. Max laughed and rolled his eyes, patting Zapdos, the electricity not bothering him. Will smiled.

"And you, William Byron." Brittany said, cocking a hip. "You think I decided to go out with you because you're hot? You have a fire in your heart, which just needs to be stoked a little."

"Try tonight, hun." Julian coughed. Aritcuno spit icicles at him, which he ducked. Will rolled his eyes at the 'hot' comment. Sometimes her and Julian were not so different.

"You refused to die the first time they tried to make you a Detonator. You fought the effects for two days before you started caving in even a little. It gave me enough time to make the antidote." Brittany smiled.

"Told you, little one." Entei seemed to chuckle. Will smiled and shook his head.

"Fine I'll take your word for it." He chuckled. "I just, I still feel terrible for not trying harder to get Gary out of there, but I couldn't have without getting caught. Not until the last battle. That was his only chance. Who knows where he is right now." He said, absently stroking Entei's warm fur.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Ash said. "You still got him out of there. He'll be making his way back here, I'm sure of it. Right now, we have to get ready for our leetle friends." He ended with an odd accent and everyone rolled their eyes.

It took a little longer, but eventually, they all were able to start the training regimen that Brittany had come up with. She spaced out again, but still continued. Even though it was simply learning to fly or ride with each legendary, they all knew it was a critical moment, and that they were running out of time rapidly.

* * *

Alright! The Legendarys!

And Ash got Lugia, brcause that was the one he truly connected with. (in my opinion)

Mewtwo and Justice. I couldnt help it.

Will and Entei seemed to be a duh.

Anyway, off to type some more!


	41. Chapter 41

Under the Skin

Chapter 41

Justice and Deliverance managed to smuggle the rest of Operation Anthem into Pewter City over the next few nights. Eve remained hidden with the other legendary's, and under the pretense of going back to Pallet, Ash and Misty remained hidden with Eve, while Oak and Delia went back, Daisy remaining behind to help out at the Breeding center. Julian insisted to Will constantly it was because she found him so attractive. Will only rolled his eyes and told the man that he would get Gary Oak's sister only if he shaped up. She Let him know it too with how she turned away from him when he tried to get her attention.

Since they themselves were fugitives from Team Rocket, Will, Brittany, and Julain also stayed hidden in the arena with the Legendary's. This gave them more time to become more in tune with their partners. That was the easy part. Working with the Pokemon as humans was the harder part. Will, Brittany and Julian had to follow rather than lead. While they had been better than most Rockets, they were used to the opposite.

Justice and Ash had the easiest time, as Ash was used to working with the Legendaries and Justice was paired with Mewtwo, who was pretty much all business. Deliverance had a harder time with mew, who wanted to play most of the time, but they fell into their routine quickly. Those paired with the dogs had to get used to their speed, Will syncing the fastest.

Mewtwo, Mew, and Lugia kept a look out for Rockets heading in through their powers, able to see the Rocket transporters several days in advance.

"Shit. Two weeks, not even that!" Will swore as the group gathered, ready for the fight. They were now on Mt. Moon, having closed the route to pedestrians. They couldn't see the transporters any longer, half the reason was because they were downed and hidden, and the group themselves was also hidden. Eve was hiding in the bushes as an Eevee, while the legendary birds were above the clouds, watching from there. Mew and Mewtwo were keeping those on the ground covered.

"Shush Will." Julian whispered, leaning low against Raikou's back. He had left Neraon back at the breeding Center with Daisy. He didn't want the fox pokemon to be hurt. They were hiding behind a few old mining buildings, waiting for the first strike from those above. They didn't know what they were up against, so an ambush was all they could do. When the fight did break out, it was going to be a full blown war, rather than a battle. They hoped to obliterate Team Rocket with this. Or at the least, that Project Genesis had ever existed. Giovanni was old, and he knew his life was almost over. He had no heir other than Eve, and she had rebelled against him from the start.

Brittany was spacing out, Articuno charging himself high in the clouds, Mewtwo was up above as well, placing a sheild around the space cadet so that she wouldn't die from lack of oxygen.

"_I see them coming!_" Came Lugia's voice. Eve peered out her door, and took a deep breath. It was a little comical to see the little pokemon puffing itself up like that.

"_Right, I'll go and lure them here. Will, Entei, Julian, Raikou, You guys know what to do."_

"_Roger." _The four agreed. Mt. moon might not be a volcano any longer, but Entei still had control over it. The giant dog crouched down behind a few boulders, shoulders twitching. Will patted his head gently, peering between the cracks. There was a flash of white, and then a horde of Rocket members, all dressed in black, a differently colored crest on the right side of their shirts.

"_THERES SEVENTEEN!" _Eve cried out. "_I think a few more than 10 survived!"_ Will swore again as Entei readied to pounce. Well, they could take on seventeen.

"_Can you tell what types?_" He asked, gripping the volcano pokemon's fur.

"_One of each._" Was the reply. Will nodded, and looked to Julian, who also nodded, Raikou getting ready to pounce as well.

"_AIR SHIPS!"_ Ash yelled over the link. Those grounded looked up, to see blasts already in the clouds. "_watch yourselves down there! The Detonators aren't the only ones there, grounds troops also!"_ Ash said as he and Lugia leapt into the fray. Will looked back at Justice and deliverance, Justice standing beside Mewtwo, arm raised as he waited for his signal.

"Ready…." Will muttered as Eve dashed by. The flight D. leapt into the air, the fuzzy wings Will recalled from Gary's Fly attack coming into focus. "Steady… one more second…" he could hear them now, poison's eyes seemed to be a vivid purple, even from this distance. "NOW!" Will yelled, and with a roar, Entei leapt from where he had been crouching, Raikou in suit, the ground shaking from Entei landing on the ground and dashing through the group, startling them, Raikou letting loose a wave of electricity, paralyzing some. Eve skidded to a stop beside Justice and the others, shifting into the form of a Aggron, pawing the ground on all fours. With an angry cry, She charged, and Justice dropped his arm, signaling the rest to follow. They did, the Operation Anthem members skirting the Detonators to hit the Rockets behind them.

* * *

Okay, i cant wait any longer. lol  
if my freind sends back the edited copy, i'll edit, but i reaaaaaaaaaaly want to put these chapters up. lol. 42 will be following shortly.

I know not much happened in this chapter, it's kinda a bullshit one to build up suspense XD i hope it worked.

And yes, surprisingly, or maybe not... one Detonator from Team Rocket survived. Im sure they were very careful about who treid to off themselves if they were coherent enough during the change in their DNA.

Hooray for epic battles! Here come chapter 42 XD


	42. Chapter 42

Under the Skin

Chapter 42

Anyone with a Legendary stayed on or beside it, shouting out orders, thinking while the pokemon did the fighting, Though Will and Julian brought out guns they still possessed.

Misty appeared as Suicune and Entei worked to open a hidden river within Mt. Moon, the escaping water crashing down into the battle field. They joined the fray with a Hyper Beam, blasting away several trucks from the Rockets behind the Detonators, dashing out of the way before any of them could strike back. Mew Zipped through the area, throwing small pink bubble bombs while staying close to Deliverance and her Vaporeon, Sea Salt, who had insisted on fighting with them. Justice had been working with Mewtwo on firing the clones own brand of psychic energy. It was just like throwing snowballs, as long as you had a clear mind. He'd changed into his Operation uniform for the fight, blasting away at the trucks and supplies the Rockets had brought.

Moltress and May swooped low, blasting a line of fire into a group of Rocket Grunts right behind Justice and Mewtwo, creating a rather terrifying image. This was the easy part, however.

The birds were able to destroy the transporters and air ships easily enough. It was fighting the seventeen Detonators that would be the trouble. They had been speed trained in the past week or so, just as had been predicted. Every single one knew at least one HM, and three powerful other attacks. Eve had turned into a Tyranatar, which helped her defense as well as attack, but that didn't stop three of the Detonators from ganging up on her. Misty and Suicune tried to help out from below, the birds preoccupied with hitting from above.

Ash and Lugia let calculated blasts of Psybeam at the enemy where they could, not wanting to hit their allies. Brittany and Articuno zipped past, freezing a line of grunts as they did so, Hoho nearly went down with a screech as a blast of water hit him from a Hydro-pump attack from the water Detonator, and Zapdos sent a bolt of electricity at him, the cry of pain echoing in Ash's ears. Suicune used a surf attack, blasting through a group of Detonators, only to be hit by the electric type.

Distracted momentarily, Ash and Lugia got hit by a Dragon Rage attack, and went tumbling through the air.

"_It sounds harsh, but just concentrate on surviving!" _came Will's voice. "_We can count the living after this is over! GYAHH!_" Will and Entei went sprawling from a Psywave attack, but regained their footing and bounded back into the fight. Mew and Deliverance hurried to distribute healing items to their team members and then went back to hurling bubble bombs, which would have been cute, if not for the situation.

"_Water Detonator, down and out!_" Max called as he and Julian split up, having both hit the Rocket at the same time. Will grimaced a little, He was smoking some, and its wasn't obvious if he was alive or not.

Everyone came to a stop as Eve cried out. She had been trapped in nets, and was fighting as hard as she could to get free. With a cry of rage, the Legendary's and their partners leapt over their opponents to her aid, Mew zipping through the enemy quickly to burst bubbles in the faces of those holding the nets. Eve had changed into a Steelix, her massive size snapping the nets as the others severed them from around her.

Justice and Deliverance spun around as Someone screamed from the battle behind them. "WILL!" Justice yelled, and Entei spun around so that Will could see what Justice and Deliverance were staring at.

Harmony was on the other end of a double ended blade, held by none other than Luke. Will shook his head. "No…" He muttered. Luke's eyes showed he was completely gone, and he was un restrained. He was killing anyone who got to close. He paused, giving the young woman almost a sad look. He saw the mad mans mouth move slowly. '_You're not her… why do you keep tricking me?_' before he flung her down.

"_Deliverance! You and Mew get her out of there!"_ Will yelled. "_I'll take care of Luke. Entei, keep fighting. I have to make sure Luke doesn't do anything stupid." _Entei nodded and shot off and Will leapt off his back, grabbing a gun and knife from a fallen Rocket.

"_Will, you're being crazy!"_ Julian yelled over the link

"_I'm the only one who can fight him, you know that!"_ Will yelled. "_I cant let another girl be killed, he's too far gone, he cant distinguish anyone from Lindsey until he sees them dying_" He said, and before anyone could say anything different, he vanished into the fray.

It didn't take long to dive around the fighting rocket and Operation members before he was able to take a chance, load, aim, and fire the gun to get Luke's attention. It worked, much to Will's, well, he wasn't sure how to feel about seeing Luke again. It seemed like he recognized Will right away, and the fight waged on around them, no one paying them any mind. Luke was covered in blood, Mew and Deliverance came and went, but still Will and Luke stared at each other. The redhead almost felt, guilty, for having left Luke behind, though he knew he couldn't have avoided this. He had known Luke's insanity would only continue to grow after Lindsey was gone. She had been his final ground. His only link to being sane.

"Lukey."

"Willie." Will cringed a little at the nickname.

They lunged for each other at the same moment. They had fought before, but not like this. Will was sure someone would want to be taping this, but he couldn't be to concerned with it as he exchanged blows with Luke. Their ammunition was forgotten as they used the guns as clubs, moving towards the now flaming abandoned mining buildings.

Will was almost able to go back to when they had first met, their first fight, when Luke had been still fresh out of prison, and in a constant state of balanced sanity and insanity, before Lindsey and Evaen. He forgot the battle raging around them, and no one seemed to want to get too close to either him or Luke. They were left int heir own little world as the ground shook under their feet and the air trembled around them. It was surreal. Will was sure that Luke wasn't thinking along the same lines, the insanity had completely taken him over.

This was proven not much later as Luke's eyes widened, looking over Will's shoulder. He froze, and seconds later, he dropped his weapon.

"Lindsey…" He muttered. Will held his ground, not sure what to think as Luke walked past him. He turned to watch the other walk towards a flaming building, one he personally knew to carry a _lot_ of gasoline. As Luke drew closer, Will's eyes widened in fear. "LUKE! NO!" he yelled.

Luke didn't listen. He was stumbling towards the raging inferno, eyes glued to the figure of Lindsey he thought he was seeing. She was smiling at him gently, like she used to do.

"_It's okay._" She said, holding out her arms to him. He didn't see the fire anymore, only felt the heat, which just seemed to be a warm sun, the breeze that of warm ocean currents flowing across a beach. He stopped in front of her and raised a hand to her face.

"Oh Lindsey…" He muttered.

"_Come on. It's time to rest. You've been fighting for too long._" She said, taking his hand and leading him inside a seaside cottage. Luke smiled and followed her inside.

Still several hundred feet away, Will let loose a cry of panic, and just before the building blew up, Entei landed behind him and picked him up by the back of his shirt, bounding away. Will had to flinch and look away as the building exploded.

"_Don't mourn his passing._" Entei said. "_As you said before, his mind was gone._"

"_Yeah, you're right."_ He replied, climbing aboard the dog. "_The time for recognizing those who passed on is not now._" He said, and Entei nodded.

Moments before they were going to leapt back into the fray, the Rockets called for a line reformation, and Mewtwo, amplifying his voice, did the same. Will looked around, wondering why they had done so, and blanched, looking on the rise towards the City.

There, standing at the very tip, was Justice's Umbreon and the rest of his team. Not long after, Flygon came up, buzzing it's wings angrily, and Neraon also, Eve's nine tails beside him, their tails flicking angrily. As the seconds ticked by, it seeemd like only more Pokemon were joining the rest, lining the hill. Ash confirmed that they went further down the rise as well, his pikachu and Eve's joining the Umbreon, cheeks sparking angrily. The Umbreon tensed, and then Ash recognized Gary's Aerodactyl and three of Brocks Politoed's stepping up. At a nod from the Umbreon, they let loose a cry that obviously signified as a battle cry and the horde dashed for the Rockets. They sped through the lines made from the Legendary's and met the Rockets pokemon head on. The legendaries and the Detonators met with a clash also, the battle raging more than it had, soon those not with pokemon or a legendary, forced to stay on the sidelines, caring for their wounded.

Eve was flung back by the Dark Detonator, she turned into Sandshrew, tumbling before she stabilized and changed back into herself, hair having come out of it's ponytail and waving around haphazardly. He brought his arm up, dark energy starting to flow around his hand, changing into the shape of four long claws. Eve watched as he did this, cursing her luck. She had to rest a moment from just letting lose a Hyper Beam. She was trapped. The Rocket brought his arm down, and Eve winced, looking down and closing her eyes.

The expected 'Thwack' was heard, but the expected pain didn't come. She looked up and her eyes widened as big as the Rockets. He was locked hand to hand with someone Eve had not expected to see. With ease, the newcomer lifted him up, and threw him straight up in the air with a seismic toss, and then wasted no time in slamming him to the ground with high kick as he came tumbling down. He stood up straight, glaring at the enemy, who was watching him fearfully. Eve stood slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Adam?' She asked quietly. The man turned around, white hair and pale blue eyes glinting happily as he grinned at her.

"Hey sis." He smiled. "Good to see you're doing alright." He smiled.

* * *

Alright, MUCH more action in this one. lol

And more action to come, the fight doesnt end this chapter. where would the fun i that be?

And yes, Luke's final stand. He's compleatly lost it. Killing Lindsey did him in. was not a good thing . Thats all he can think about now is finding her again, which isnt possible. Unless you're as far gone as him i supose. I felt terrible killing him. But he couldnt exist anymore being as bad off as he was. Would have been a miserable existence. Almost cried

I feel sorry for Will too. They had a very odd relationship, but they were freinds on a different level. They've spent the entire time Luke was at the Rocket base together.

Cant be helped i guess.

and did i make you shit kittens or WHAT?  
I almost did. Adam wasnt who i'd planned to come to Eve's aid there. But thats who came back. I thought i had mentioed him somewhere in the fanfic, but i cant find anywhere that mentions him. He's her big brother, yes, but they thought he was dead. He escaped at 15, becuase thats when Giovanni found out he was sterile, so he cant have kids He would have taken over Team Rocket since Giovanni doesnt have any other kids, but obviously a son who cant have kids is kinda useless.

Anyway, you'll get the whole story at some point. Im going to leave Harmony's fate as a hanging question.

later! off to try and finish chapter 43 before work XD

Oh, and if you dont know why Will wince at his nickname, you're too young to know. Toodles!


	43. Chapter 43

Under the Skin

Chapter 43

* * *

Eve couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't laid eyes on her brother since she was eight. "Adam, I-"

"Now isn't the time, little sis." Adam said, hauling her to her feet.

"But"

"Come on, looks like we have some of dad's friends to blow up." Adam grinned. Eve blinked, and then nodded.

"Right." She said, and they ran back into the fight together, the Shiny Umbreon joining them as they ran into the fray, blasting a path for the siblings to use. None of their allies had much time to contemplate the newest addition to their ranks, but just kept fighting.

Adam proved himself quickly to be a skilled fighter, changing shapes faster than anyone could follow, sometimes fighting as a human, other times as a pokemon. Rockets' Operation members, and pokemon straggled off the battle field if they were too hurt to fight, or just lay there and hoped they wouldn't get trampled or hit by a wayward attack. Deliverance and Mew ended up helping these people get off the field since they were so small and agile.

But even though Adam's joining helped them greatly, Things started going downhill fast for the Legendaries and their partners.

Will was the first to go down, Hit hard with a combined attack of hyper, solar, and psybeams, he and Entei were slammed into the side of the mountain. They didn't get up for a bit, and when they did, Will was just barely hanging onto the giant dog as it limped away, unable to fight. Brock and Hoho were next, the birds wings so frozen he had to drag himself to the sidelines while Brock tried to heal the freezing as Hoho played Defense. Max and Juilan were next, Leaving their side badly outnumbered. The pokemon helping out were loosing energy fast as well.

Adam wiped his forehead, panting as he fought. He hadn't had a workout like this for a while. He swung, hitting the Dark Detonator square in the face. There was the crunch of a breaking nose and he went down, Adam already turning to the next. He was fighting more than one opponent at once here, which wasn't easy. He was gaining more damage than he was dealing, even though his skill level was much higher in respects of control. Unfortunately this didn't help when he was outnumbered five to one. He could tell that they were confused as to who he was. Not many would remember him. The Heir to Team Rocket.

Scowling at his dark memories, Adam took out his frustration of them out on the next Detonator who attacked him, sending him flying. Hoping that knocked him out, he turned to the next Detonator.

Eve was having the same troubles, though she had the Umbreon at her side. His fur was singed in places and he was breathing heavily. They were back to back, surrounded by the last eight of the Detonators.

"Well, I apreciate your help, friend, but it looks like we might not make it." Eve said, wiping her hair out of her face as she blocked another attack. The Umbreon didn't answer, but she smiled anyway. "I guess I don't really mind, I'll finally be free." She said quietly, to herself almost.

"_That's no way to talk._" Eve blinked. So he could speak… His voice was oddly familiar. It was calming. "_You never know what the future might hold. It's not carved in stone you know._" The pokemon seemed to laugh, and fended off an attack. They both looked up as a yell was heard, and Adam came flying over the group of Detonator's, reason being: an explosion attack.

"Damn idiot took out his teammates." Adam muttered brushing himself off and moving to stand back to back with Eve and the Umbreon. "How you two doing?"

"Holding up here. What about you?" Eve asked.

"Yep. I have a bit more experience than you, so I'm doing alright." He said. "I think it's time for you to change, little friend. We don't harness our powers unless we're in our true forms." Adam said, taking the moment that the Detonators were distracted to heal the three of them. The Umbreon seemed to chuckled. Eve looked at him, confused.

"_True, once I'm done, you two know what to do."_

"Right." Adam said. Eve nodded, she knew what Adam meant. But, was this Umbreon a sibling of theirs? She hadn't known any others survived. The group of Detonators stood in defensive stances as The pokemon glowed and slowly stood up, spiky hair sprouting from the furred head, broad shoulders appearing that she knew all too well. When he finally stood upright, he cocked his head backwards and grinned at her.

"Long time no see Keeg. Hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Gary?" Eve asked, her voice soft. A few of the Detonators backed up in unease. Even Eve could feel his power.

"In the flesh babe. Unfortunately, a proper hello is going to have to wait. Lets kick some Rocket butt." He grinned. It took a moment, but Eve smiled and Adam grinned. The three took identical stances. Sure there were other's like them, but their DNA wasn't as altered. They each started glowing faintly, And before any attacks could hit them, they opened their eyes. Gary's blazed red, Adam's blue, and Eve's a pale pink. It was sudden. A shockwave blasted out from the three of them. Allies were forced to shield their eyes as the blast spread over them, the wind flattening them.

Justice dared a look, and stared in shock, standing slowly. Adam, Eve, and Gary were all standing in the middle of a crater, panting. Gary started chuckling as the rest of the Operation Anthem members and friends stood. The rockets all took a few steps back, those still alive anyway, and fled. Gary collapsed not long after, still laughing. Eve gave a startled cry, and knelt beside him.

"Gary! Are you okay?" She asked, tears flooding her eyes. Gary sat up, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Not used to that." He said, putting a hand on her head. He smirked and dragged her down on top of him, laying down again. Adam started laughing, while the rest able to move stood and cheered. Ash rolled his eyes as Justice and Deliverance followed Gary's example and started making out. After a moment, Adam tapped Gary's shoulder.

"If I remember correctly, you have a friend in need. I can help." He said. And headed back to the group. Several were already getting Harmony to the hospital. The victory euphoria was short lived as the wounded and dead were gathered. Many pokemon had died. Harmony was so far the only critically wounded out of the humans, but others were being treated. Will and Brittany were staying close to her, Will looking grim.

Adam came up to them and leaned over Harmony, studying her injury closely.

"Please. Stand back. I can heal this, a little." He said. Will looked up at Adam. He, vaguely remembered a younger version of him, but he wasn't too sure. Adam put his hands over the wound in the young woman's chest and concentrated. He wasn't sure this would work, but he could try. He'd learned this not too long ago, and he didn't know what it would do when used on someone that wasn't a pokemon or like himself. He had to try. After a moment of utter silence, other than the woman's weak breathing, he let a breath escape. "Healing Light." He said quietly. A small burst of light connected his hands to her chest, and after a few seconds he collapsed, panting heavily.

"So that's… what happens.." He muttered. "Ow… Get her to a hospital, she's at least stable for now…" He said as Gary and Eve came up. They helped him to his feet. "Lets all head back.' Gary said, smiling gently.

* * *

pathetic ending to the fight? i had a lot of trouble with this, surprising, since i usually do pretty good with fight scenes (or so i feel)

I hope it wasn't too bad.

and Adam just wrote himself in XD kinda weird how that stuff happens. lol


	44. Chapter 44

Under the Skin

Chapter 44

New Beginning.

* * *

"So that's what happened."

Adam nodded to his younger sister's thoughtful response to his story.

"Yeah. Dad found out I couldn't have kids, so Freedom here helped me escape. Otherwise I'd have been 'disposed of.'" He said, bitterness in his voice. He smiled at the older woman though. "Independence stayed behind to help you out when you were ready." Eve looked at the elderly man, who nodded with a knowing smile.

"Wow… That's just… wow…" She muttered. Gary grinned.

"So, realistically, none of us should have gotten out, and couldn't have gotten out on our own, and we all had help." He said. "That's awesome." Eve smiled weakly, leaning against Gary. Will was in the room also, but he was a little worse for wear. He had gotten a broken arm and leg, and was being babied rather oddly by Brittany. It was only a few days after the event, but Team Rocket had fairly vanished. The rest were okay, but in tatters. They would heal. The legendaries were being cared for by Brock, and once they were well, they would go their own way.

Will had convinced them to erect a grave site for Luke. He hadn't been himself in the end, and even with his eccentricities, they had been friends to a degree and he hadn't quite been ready to let go yet.

Adam stretched, yawning. "I haven't had a workout that good in a long time.' He said. He'd changed since Eve saw him last. Eight years plus in the outside world as a free man had done him good. He looked better, stood straighter, and demanded a quiet respect, almost like the ranger Keegan Evo. He acted like he used to, if not a little more on the gentle side. Eve smiled, snuggling against Gary more. She'd missed him. His tale had made her cry, but she was glad he was okay. Adam smiled at the two.

"I'm glad you found someone." He smiled. He hadn't been so lucky yet, partially because he was living as a hermit.

"Me too." She said, giggling as Gary kissed her ear. Julian poked his head in.

"Stop flirting! We have a party to run!" He said. Gary and the Neova siblings looked at him oddly. Will grinned also.

"I guess you didn't hear, we've been officially pardoned." He said. "Took quite a bit of convincing, but we did it."

"How much information did you have to fork over?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ehh… enough. A few white lies. You three are officially legendaries of the rarest sort. Watch yourselves." He smirked, Brittany placing a bowl of jello and… something in his lap. "Thanks hun, not hungry though." he said.

"Alright, I'll save it for later." She said absently, wandering off. Will shook his head. Adam laughed once she was out of the room.

"That girl is something else." He chuckled. Will grinned.

"Oh, she is. Get her in the lab and she'll freak you out. That's where I met her, and you should have seen my face on our first date. Here I was thinking she'd be the sexy little scientist who saved my sorry ass, and I get the worlds worst space cadet." He laughed, the room joining in with him. After a bit, Adam stood and stretched.

"Alright you crazy kids, I'm going to go check up on someone." He said. Eve smiled.

"Don't try and hide it, you've been at her side for the past few days." She said. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Who says that's who I'm going to check up on?' He asked, leaving the room, Julian not far behind. Now that he was a 'free man' he was trailing after Daisy like a lovesick puppy, but kept it to the non-creepy kind of following. Despite his reputation, he was very against making a girl feel uncomfortable.

The two split ways, Julian going to find Daisy and Adam towards the hospital. He got there shortly, heading straight for the room he really had been spending a lot of time in.

Harmony, or rather Heather as she was being called now, was still asleep. She'd woken once or twice, but she was still to tired from what happened to be awake much. He placed himself in the chair beside her bed with a book in hand. Her kids would be coming up soon to see her, he'd like to meet them. He'd spoken to the two young children on the phone, the boy having made Adam promise his mom would be okay when they got there. Heather was a strong young woman, having lost her husband and then joining Operation Anthem with two small children, 7 and 10 now. He felt a personal responsibility to see Heather get well, as he had begun her route to healing from the fatal wound she had received. It was a miracle she even lasted as long as she had.

"Wake up soon, Miss. Cellar. I would like to get to know you. We seem to be quite a bit alike, yet completely different." He said, settling into his chair with a magazine he'd read over several times before.

/***\\\

"Mama, mama, are you awake?"

"She's sleeping Corey! Shh!"

"But Rachael!"

"Shush you two. Let her rest."

Heather was slowly waking up again. She knew the two young voices, her only treasures in this whole world. The other, she had come to know as well. His name was Adam. She'd seen him a few times, when she had previously woken. She hadn't remembered his name last time she woke, but now she did. He reminded her a lot of Eve.

Slowly opening her eyes, Heather laid eyes on her young son, Corey. He looked so much like his father it scared her sometimes. He blinked, grinned, and then his face screwed up and he started bawling, all in the same few seconds as he flung himself on her and gave her a hug. Heather hugged him back, Rachael coming around the other side, Crying also, but not as openly as her younger brother. Heather hugged them both back tightly, crying a bit now herself.

"I'm sorry baby's, I'm sorry." She said, kissing each of their heads, rubbing their backs.

"I'm so glad you're okay mama." Corey sniffed, looking up at her, then drying his eyes stubbornly, puffing up and throwing his shoulders back in an attempt to be grown up. Heather smiled at him.

"So am I, honey." She said. Rachael dried her tears also.

"I don't think we want you going on any more 'trips.'" She smiled, laughing a little. Heather laughed a bit also.

"I wont be going anywhere for a long while." She smiled. Adam had changed into a skitty, curling up in a chair on the other side of the room. He waited until the small family was done reuniting, and the kids led away for food and rest. That was when he changed back, sitting beside Heather again.

"Good to see you awake." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"It's good to be awake." She said. "Thank you, again, for helping me." She said. She could still feel where the blade had gone through her. She doubted she'd ever forget.

"It's not a problem, Heather. I just did what I always tried to do." He smiled. She sat up a little later and he put a few pillows behind her.

"You're kids seem nice." He said.

"They are, I love them so much." Heather said.

"I can tell." Adam said. "Corey takes after his father, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Tell me about them." He smiled, leaning back into his chair.

* * *

Another chapter that gave me trouble.

i think i'll be done after this :p

except for the small fic about Gary when he was missing. and prolly the one my freind is writing for Luke, Will, Brittany, Lindsey and Evean. lol.


	45. Chapter 45

Under the Skin

Chapter 45

The Later Years

* * *

"_No! Keegan get back here!" _

_It was by now a very familiar cry in the Oak household. Eve was seen running down a hall after the tiny streak of blue and white, past Gary's office. Gary emerged moments later from his office, and a hand waved in front of the screen. _

"_Daisy! Put the camera down and help!' Eve cried, trying to grab the toddler that was evading all of her attempts to catch him. Daisy laughed from behind the camera. _

"_I cant! I have to catch this!" She giggled. Gary rolled his eyes and leaned down and grabbed the giggling blue haired boy as he tried to run past his father. He swung the boy around to Keegan's delight. _

"_Looks like this little man is all ready to become a scientist!" he said. _

"_San-tist!" Keegan said, waving his arms, wearing a slightly oversized lab coat. _

_The camera rocked and Daisy tilted it down as Eve and Gary bickered playfully with Keegan. The new angle showed a dark haired one-year old with Daisy's eyes. "Tony! Hold up there buddy!" and Jullian came into view. He crowded the camera for a moment before the angle changed again and showed them kissing before Tony decided he wanted to play with the camera and tried to grab it out of his mother's hands. _

_It wasn't long before the camera shut off, but it came back on again later that night, showing Ash with a three year old Izzy on his shoulders and Misty holding another little one, a boy with frizzy red hair only a few months old, sucking on a fist until Misty replaced it with a pacifier. Jillian had Tony under an arm, who was enjoying it immensely being able to view things from his current angle. _

_Will and Brittany were there also, Will having gained a slight limp, their triplets taking up a lot of time. The girl wasn't so bad, seeing as how she took after her mother. Put up a baby gate and she was contained. Luke was the trouble maker, hanging off of his father whenever he got the chance, and William Jr. following Luke everywhere. _

Gary about fell off the couch laughing. Samuel Oak and Delia Ketchum were sitting in their own armchairs, laughing also. They were watching the home videos made over the last ten years, and 20 children between the 7 couples that had become fast friends. Heather and Adam were the only ones without a kid at home, at the moment. Since Rachel and Corey had been the only ones Heather had had with her first husband, and Adam could have kids.

Jillian and Daisy and Gary and Eve were expecting again, and would have their kids in several months. Will and Brittany were planning on having more, but their three kept them busy. Justin and Danielle had just had their fourth, Ash and Misty had their hands full with Izzy and Bill while Brock and May had taken over the tradition of having a clan sized family with seven children total, and expecting again.

"Oh man, this family just keeps getting bigger." Adam said, leaning back in his seat.

"I doubt it'll stop." Gary grinned. Will just shook his head and ran a hand through his vibrant red hair, which both his sons had inherited.

"You ready to say good-bye to your kids?" Oak asked as Gary regained his seat beside Eve, who was shaking her head.

"It's strange, I'm surprised Izzy waited so long." She said.

"Well, She has more sense than her dad." Ash chuckled. "She'll be better prepared."

"Glad we agree on something." Misty smiled.

"So we have four kids leaving us this year." Delia said, smiling. "And the rest will follow all to quickly."

"Agreed." Heather said. Corey and Rachel were off on their own, learning the arts to their preferred trades. Gary went to say something, but there was a small bang, and not long after…

"KEEGAN! NO FAIR! NO ATTACKS!"

Izzy's voice rang out, and the sound of an army came heading right for the living room. Gary was up and on his feet with Ash, ready to dispell the storm.

"dad! It's her fault! She cheated!" Keegan said as he ran into the room, Izzy right behind him.

"Keegan, you know better than to use an attack. Only in emergencies, remember?"

"Or when I'm with you or mom, or Uncle Adam, in the designated area, I know… I'm sorry." The 11 year old muttered. Gary smiled and ruffled the blue hair. Izzy crossed her arms and huffed.

"See? I told you so." She said. Ash put a hand on her head.

"izz, you're the oldst, you need to set a -"

"Good example, I know." She said. Ash and Gary glanced at the door as the younger kids giggled.

"Alright, go on, behave. There's cookies in the kitchen still and plenty of milk." Gary said. His sons golden eyes glimmered happily as the troop ran to the kitchen and the adults turned the Television off and the lights on. They split up into groups, the women talking, and the men.

It wasn't an hour later when Heather clutched her abdomen.

"Adam!" She called. Adam was on his feet, and the group was over around her, the kids crowding the doorway. Will was out the door and starting his car, while Adam carried Heather out to it. Gary and Ash distracted the kids with preparing for Izzy and Keegan's departure the next day while Eve followed her brother out to Will's car.

/***\\\

Gary sat at his desk, slowly petting the pup of his Umbreon and Eevee. Umbreon had passed away from old age, and Eevee of pining. It was a shiny, and the rings were glowing lightly in the dark.

He jumped several feet when his Poke-gear rang. He fumbled with it and finally got the right button to press to accept the call. Eve's voice crackled over the speaker, laughing.

"_Did you almost fall off your chair?_" She asked.

"Yeah, so what?" he replied. "Is everything okay? Is Heather going to be fine?" He asked. Eve giggled again.

"_Yeah, she's fine. Adam is still in shock though. He's a Daddy_!"

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT!"

"_Ow! Gary, easy. This is a hospital I'm in_!" Eve said, her voice muffled, indicating she had covered her end.

"I'm sorry, but isn't he supposed to NOT be able to have kids?" Gary asked.

"_Well, supposedly. But apparently by some freak chance, he was able to have one_." Eve said. "_He's beside himself, doesn't know what to do_."

"Wait, Heather is so tiny, how did she no know?"

"_Well, things like that happen. She was gaining a bit of weight, so she was trying to lose it. But it wasn't working_." Eve laughed. "_And now we know why. The baby is tiny, and didn't move much, so I guess all that applied to her being unable to know she was pregnant. She's as baffled as we are_." Gary just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's good news. But you better get home, or else your son will never forgive you for missing this day." he chuckled. "I have to start getting ready for the groups, they'll be here for their starters in a few hours." Eve laughed.

"_I'll be home soon to help you out. Then its right to bed with us_."

"No problem there." Gary smirked. Eve rolled her eyes on the other end.

"_Work first_." She said.

"I know." he grinned. "Talk to you soon. Love you." He said, and they hung up.

Four hours later, Gary was opening the doors to the lab, Eve beside him, hair tied up. She had a tray of bags for each new trainer full of snacks, first-aid kits, and potions for their first pokemon and five poke-balls each. Keegan came barreling down the stairs at eight in the morning, almost running right by the kitchen. Eve grabbed the back of his jacket and tugged him back.

"Awww! Mom! I want to be the first in line!" He whined, still trying to go down the hall.

"Keegan, you need to eat! You'll still be in there first, but that doesn't mean you'll get your pokemon first!" She said, sitting him at the table. Keegan humped but obediently started in on the pancakes she sat in front of him. Gary walked in a moment later, grabbing one and sticking it in his mouth after kissing his wife fondly, and smirking at his sons sound of disgust.

"You'll get it when your older, kiddo." He chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah whatever!" The boy said, eating again. Gary smiled gently as he watched his son. He looked so much like Keegan Evo it was scary. He acted just like Gary though. Cocky, but adventurous like his mother. Hew as just glad the boy didn't stick out like him, Eve or Adam.

In another hour, the small family was out in the lab, Tony begging to see the pokemon. He still had another year or so before he could go, but he was desperate to go out on his own. Breon was tumbling around Gary's feet, leaping onto counters and grabbing things he needed as he worked. He had named the Umbreon for the nickname he'd been given during his time hiding from Team Rocket.

When the time came to let in the group of starting trainers, Keegan joined the ranks beside Izzy, who had her hair up in a ponytail, the rest of it stubbornly sticking up, having earned her the nickname 'Frizzy Izzy.'

After talking to the fifteen some odd new trainers, Gary gave out their new pokemon alphabetically. Ironically, it happened that Izzy and Keegan were the last two there. Gary smiled at the both.

"Izz, I actually don't have a pokemon for you." He said. "But your parents do." Izzy looked over at Ash and Misty who smiled and handed her a poke ball.

"I know you wanted Pikachu, but he was getting too old anyway." Ash said. His best friend had died the previous year. It had been a huge blow. "But we got you a special pokemon."

"Thanks Mom and Dad." izzy smiled. She opened the poke ball and Squealed. It was a Pikachu, but a shiney with Jagged ear markings. One of the descendants of Zephyr. It shook its head and shivered, glaring accusingly at the poke ball and sparking at it. Izzy giggled and pocketed the ball, picking the pikachu up.

"I wouldn't like those much either, Pisces." She smiled. Gary and Eve faced Keegan and held out a poke ball to him with an design carved into it. It was the mark made for their 'legendary forms.'

"There you go Keegan. Take good care of him." Gary said, smiling. Keegan nodded and pressed the button, releasing a Houndour. He knelt and patted the pokemon who licked him in return.

"Thanks, a bunch." Keegan grinned up at his parents and hugged them.

The two kids parents watched them go from the entrance to the Lab, the same spot they had been seen off from so long ago. Gary Thought back to that day. When he had left in his car, cocky, confidant, and full of himself. He had changed so much, and so much had changed. He hoped the best for Keegan, holding the same worries a parent had for their child, and a few extra because of what they were. Ash and Misty left, but still Gary watched the road. Eve Finally touched his arm gently and smiled up at him when he turned to looked at her.

"He'll be fine." She said.

"I know." He replied. She turned to go inside, and he followed, pausing briefly to look down the road again. He wondered what adventures he would have, what hardships he would face. He turned to follow Eve inside, smiling to himself. He'd have to wait and see.

If there was one thing he had learned in all the years he had been alive, it was that the greatness of a person wasn't always apparent, but it was always hidden just Under the Skin.

* * *

SO sad that this is the end. I'll miss this story. I have to say, my faves ended up being Luke and Adam. Luke because he has to be the most original character i have ever made, and just his overall attitude is funny, even if he is insane. ll; and Adam becausehe weasled his way in at the last moment. XD

I'm sorry i killed Pikachu and Umbreon, but they would be WAAAAAY to old at this point to have them in the story. way to old. I was trying to add some realism to the story, not sure it it worked overall XD lol

Thank all of you readers who stuck with me the entire year that this story was being written. You all deserve cookies X3 You stayed with me despite months of writers block and life and a whole lot of other things. It means a lot. Knowing i still had readers helped me finish this. lol

Special thanks to Ultimateyugiohfan and Naomiofthesea. You two are awesome ^^ thanks for all teh hyperactive reviews. they made my day.

Ultimate special thanks to my editors, Lunasilvereyes and Shadowrunner240. You guys re the best, thanks so much

all of you get massive plates of cookies.

Luna, still working on the real life gift i owe you. lmao. thanks for letting me crash at ur place while trying to figure this stuff out, even if it was only for a few hours at a time :3

and thanks to all you readers who come in after this ^^ im glad you took the time to read the story and i hope you enjoyed it.

I'll be finishing my AIR fic next, if thats what intrests you.

i'll see you later!


	46. Chapter 46

This is an alert to anyone reading this, or is watching it, that i am re-writing this fic and the new version should be appearing soon. The summary will be the same, but the name will be different, not sure what the new title will be, still thinking about it.

thanks for reading this, hope you like the new version ^^ this version will be up for another week.

**EDIT:** one of my readers suggested i leave this up for comparison to the new version :) I think i'll take that advice, hope you have fun comparing!


End file.
